Midnight Cherry Blossoms and Ramen
by jazzy of the Akatsuki
Summary: SasukexSakura Anthology In which Sasuke and Sakura enjoy age 18 together. 35: "Yes, Tsunade understood exactly how the mission turned to shit. She shook her head and took a swig of her sake. God help Team 7."
1. Fun

_**So I was watching Youtube videos and then I was like, 'GASP! I SHOULD WRITE AN ANTHOLOGY!' So now im writing an Anthology! Its going to be more than likely SasukexSakura, but I might throw in Team 7 love and other stuff! **_

_**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura!**_

_**Raiting: Teen, cuz Sasu-chan likes to cuss :) **_

___**Fun**_

"Sasuke-kun!"

" Sasuke-Kun!"

"Sasuke!"

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sakura pouted, why was Sasuke being so difficult? Couldn't he just answer her?

"What is it Sakura?"

Sakura smiled," Well, you know Sasuke-kun its been _forever_ since we've done something fun-"

"Fun?"

"-So I was wondering if you wanted to goshop-"

"No."

"What do you mean no! You didn't even let me finish my question!"

Sasuke snorted, "But I knew what you were going to say. No", he repeated again.

Sakura went from pouting to frowning, "I just wanted to go shopping with you! It could be f-"

"No. Shopping is not fun. It's stupid." Her frown deepened.

"It's not _stupid_, it's fun! And besides, you need some new pants! And a new shirt and-"

"Is this basically an excuse for you to go buy those new boots you wanted?" _Damn, he saw right threw her._

"Of _course_ not Sasu-cakes! It's just us spending quality time together!"

"Bullsh-"

"THE POINT IS, were going shopping because your my boyfriend, and you love me, and you'll do whatever I say!", Sakura beamed. Sasuke snorted again, _who lied to her?_

"So come on Sasuke-kun!"

"No."

"Sasuke-"

"No."

"Sasuke-kun, I said, _Come. On. Now._

Sasuke sighed. It wasn't like he was scared of her or anything like that. Its just that….

_No your scared of her…_

"Fine."

"Great! " Sakura grabbed him -_Damn_ _monstrous strength- _and dragged him out the door.

_**Lol I liked this one! It was cute…I think. ANYWAYS drop a review please! ;)**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**-jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	2. Mrs Uchiha

_**Ok so here's another chapter for my story!**_

**Pairing**: Sasuke Sakura!

**Disclaimer**: I totally forgot last Chapter, but Naruto isn't mine. But if he was Sasuke and Sakura would've _been _together and would have black haired green eyed children!

**Title**: Mrs. Uchiha

**Summary**: "Really Sasuke-kun! You're gonna teach me the Great Fire Ball technique!?

_**Mrs. Uchiha**_

Sakura never thought in _all _her 17-soon to be 18 in 3 months!- years of life, Sasuke would _ever_ teach her something! When they were Genin he _never _gave her _any_ advice or taught her _anything_! And when they were older the_ only_ advice given was to be more alert because you _never_ knew when the enemy could come behind you and kill you.

So when told her he was going to teach her something _(Release! Sakura would you stop being so annoying. You're not under any Genjustu. Sorry Sasuke-kun._), she had her suspicions.

They were walking to the training grounds when he suddenly stopped.

"Ok," he said, "Pay attention because I'm only doing this once."

Sakura nodded eagerly, almost not being able to contain her excitement. She watched carefully as Sasuke skillfully formed the hand signs and suddenly a big great ball of fire shot out. Oh my god! Was he _really_ gonna teach her that!?

"Ok, now it's your turn."

Sakura then started to form the hands signs (_Perfectly might I add! Shut up Sakura_.) and felt a great rush of heat flow threw her body, up into her throat and out of her mouth. Sasuke watched as the fire came rushing out. After a couple of minutes Sakura, feeling that she reached her limit stopped and cupped her throat.

"So," she asked, her voice all raspy-because _hello!_ She just breathed fire!- "how was it?"

"Hn." You need work_._ "Again."

"Ok. Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu- _because really, how cool did that sound_-! How was that one?" Sakura asked while healing her throat-it was a bit uncomfortable after breathing fire.

"A little bigger. Again."

And for the next hour-_Kami_, her throat was _dry_!- she did over and over. When they finished Sakura was bent over, panting. _Who knew that jutsu used so much chakra!_

_But you nailed it!, _Inner Sakura chanted.

"Are they getting any better Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Just you wait Sasuke! Mine is going to look even better than yours one day!"

Sasuke snorted, "Sakura, I've been doing this since I was a child. I'd doubt you pass me up one day."

Sakura ignoring that comment smiled, because _Oh my freaking God, Sasuke taught me his clans' technique!_ _Speaking of which…_

"Sasuke-kun? Why'd you teach me that? I mean, isn't it a clan secret? Really, the only way you'd be teaching me that is if…"

_Sasuke wants you to be his wife! _Inner Sakura screamed.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

Sakura let out a dreamy sigh. '_Mrs. Uchiha.'_ Didn't it sound lovely!

"Come on Sakura." Sasuke grabbed her hand as they walked from the training grounds.

Awww, I liked this chapter :) Don't ask me why Sasuke taught her this cuz idk myself. Use your imagination I suppose. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and please review. They will be loveeedddddddd :)

Ja Ne

-jazzy of the Akastuki

(1/19/13)


	3. Picture Frames

**Ok. Im having too much fun with this! So here's chapter 3! (ill try to make it longer ;))**

**Pairing: SasukexSakura, Team 7**

**Title: Picture Frames**

**Raiting: T for Sasu-chan! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Lol, not mine! :) **

_** Picture Frames**_

Sasuke was sitting in Sakura's office with Naruto. He had _no_ idea _why_ he was here. The only thing he knew was that Sakura needed to see themas soon as possible. He sighed, _where the hell was she?_

"Hey Teme, why did Sakura-chan call us here?", Naruto asked with the up-most curiosity. Though Sasuke couldn't see Naruto's face- it was hidden behind some book about the female body- he could hear it in his voice.

"The hell if I know Dobe."

"Hm," Naruto started behind his book (_pervert)_ "what's got you in such a bad mood today? When you came here it looked like you had that stick shoved further up you're a-"

"Shut it dead last. "

"Hey, just sayin." Naruto squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at the book. Apparently Estrogen was known for functioning as the primary female sex hormone. " Hey teme, did you know that-"

"I don't care."

"Really Sasuke what's up with you? Ooooh, did Sakura cut you off or something?" Sasuke fumed and threw a book at Naruto.

"Oi! Bastard watch where you're throwing things!", Naruto screamed as he threw two books back at him. "I don't wanna have to kick your ass again!"

"Hn, I'd like to see you try."

"Why you!"

Sakura was walking back to her office. She had just got done helping Tsunade and had to hurry to her to her favorite boys. _Kami,_ she knew they were going to complain- mostly Naruto- at the fact she was late. With that thought she walked faster.

"Good Afternoon Sakura-san! Hey do you think you could help me out for a second?" Sakura looked over to see her young intern, Akari. She sighed, Sasuke and Naruto could wait ten more minutes.

"Sure Akari-chan!"

"Ha! Take that teme!", Naruto said as he threw a kunai that just so happened to knock over one of the pictures on the wall. And break. Oh, it was just _one_ picture; Sakura wouldn't get that mad right? Then Naruto took a good look around the office.

"Um, Sasuke. I think we destroyed Sakura-chans office."

"What?" Sasuke also took a look around. _Damn, _they _did_ destroy her office. And now she was going to kill them.

"SAKURA-CHAN IS GONNA KILL US! QUICK TEME WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING-"

_Click!_

"Your welcome Akari-chan!" Sasuke and Naruto both had absolute looks of horror on their face as Sakura opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Sorry I'm late, but I got held up and-" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at her-now destroyed-office. _What the hell happened to her office!_

_Kill them!_ Inner Sakura screamed. Oh, she was thinking about it.

"Um, h-how are you…Sakura-chan? You look _really_ pretty today! I like the way your hair looks! And you smell like my favorite flavor of Ramen! So that makes you look even better because…" Naruto's voice faded as Sakura's glare turned more and more deadly. She was hanging out too much with Teme lately he concluded.

"Hn." More silence filled the room as they waited for Mount Sakura to erupt.

"What. Happened." Sakura spit out through clenched teeth.

In an effort to save himself, not that he could do much saving really, Naruto screamed "SASUKE DID IT!"

"What? It wasn't me!"

"Ya, but _you're the_ one who threw the book and-"

Sakura tuned both of their voices out in favor of deciding how she was going to kill first.

"Teme! Stop lying! You know it was-

"NARUTO, SASUKE, YOU IDITOTS!"

Kakashi was walking along-reading Icha Icha Tatics of course!- when you saw his two students fly across the sky and not land to far away from him. He then turned his head and saw a hole in one of the rooms in the hospital. Deciding it was best not to get involve in whatever trouble they were in,-they _obviously_ ticked Sakura off in some way- he continued to walk by as if nothing happened.

_**An**_**d finished! I tried to make this one a bit more Team 7 oriented, while throwing in **_**obvious**_**, well at least I thought they were, hints of Sasuke and Sakura….. Anyways make my dreams come true and drop a review (that rhymes) Oh, and any ideas you guys have would be appreciated :) **

**Ja Ne**

**-jazzy of the Akastuki**

**(1/19/13)**


	4. Days of our lives

_**Ok! Brand new chapter! This one will be SasukexSakura-but of course! Anyways I hope you like it! Oh and SUPER MEGA ULTRA THANKS to those of you reviewed. I know its not a lot, but just the fact that someone likes my stories makes me happy ^_^**_

_**Pairing: **__Can you guess?_

_**Raiting: **__T for Sasu-candy!_

_**Title:**_ Days of our life

_**Summary:**_ "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY AM I IN YOUR BODY!?"

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine!_

_ **Days of our Life**_

Sasuke didn't know how it happened. He had no clue of how it happened. One moment he was arguing with Sakura and the next…

He was in her body.

He still had _no_ idea of how it happened. But just the fact that he had _pink_ hair, and _green_ eyes, and a _loud annoying shrilly voice_, did _not_ sit too well with him.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY AM I IN YOUR BODY!?"

Sasuke cringed at the sound of her_-his_- voice. It just didn't sound right hearing his own voice like that.

"SASUKE WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY!? AND WHY AM I IN YOURS! OH MY FREAKING GOD THIS _CANNOT_ BE HAPPENEING! AND-"

"Sakura," God he _hated_ how girly his-_her_- voice sounded. "Stop. Screaming."

"BUT-!"

"Stop. Now. You screaming will not solve anything." And much to Sasuke's horror, Sakura started laughing. She was _laughing_ at him!

"Oh im sorry Sasuke-kun. It's just that," Sakura hunched over, clutching her stomach. "You sound so girly when you talk! You don't even _sound_ mean and broody anymore!" She rolled on the ground laughing trying to catch her breath.

Sasuke scowled-though it wasn't as effective considering he was in Sakura's body-at her. Which made her laugh even harder, tears streaming down her-_his_- face!

"S-sorry S-sasuke-kun. I just, hahaha, cant stop l-laughing!"

And that one hurt his pride. His Uchiha-though he was in Haruno's body- pride. Seeing her carry on the way she was made his pride crumble into dust, making his poor parents flip in their graves; seeing their dearest son-though Sakura was In his body- act in such a way. (_So did it count_?)

After _ten more _minutes of laughing-_come on Sasuke-kun, you know it was funny! Hn. The hell if it was_- Sakura composed herself. "Ok, now that that's over, let's go see Tsunade, maybe she can fix us." Sasuke just glared.

"Awww, Sasu-chan, your so cute!"

"Shut the hell up Sakura. Come on."

"Hey, wait for me. You know, you can smile now Sasuke. You're in my body now, so you don't have to look so mean all the time."

"Hn. And you need to stop smiling so damn much. In case you didn't notice, I _don't_ smile. So stop it. Now. " Sasuke had a weird look on his face. "Actually, just don't say _anything_. At all."

"Hmph! Fine."

They finally made it to the Hokage tour-_Took us long enough. Oh, stop complaining Sasuke-kun. We got here didn't we?_- and walked inside.

"Sakura, Sasuke, make whatever it is you need quick. I don't have much time today." Tsunade looked up from the-a thousand and one-stacks of paper work. "Well?"

"Well Tsunade-shishou, we have a problem and-"

"The Uchiha actually giving me respect? Now what's really going on?"

"Hn. Don't expect it too often."

"Ok, care to explain why you're here?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment, "Well. Somehow, some way, me and Sasuke-kun ended up switching bodies."

"Hn."

Tsunade looked at them, trying to understand what was going on. "You…Switched bodies?"

"That's what she said isn't it?" Sasuke was _not _in the mood today.

Tsunade glared at Sasuke-_Sakura_. "I guess you did switch considering Sakura sounds awfully moody and disrespectful today." She then turned to Sakura-_Sasuke_- with an inquisitive look on her face. "What exactly happened Sakura?"

"Well, we were walking to the training grounds, and we got into an argument. And _Sasuke_ was being _such_ a bastard, that I decided to teach him a lesson. One thing turned into another, and we ended up fighting."

_But what else is new?_

"Then after that we both passed out, though I don't know why. I mean I had a lot of, well sort of, chakra left and-"

"Sakura," Sasuke snapped. "Get to the point." Though it sounded really funny because he had her voice.

"Oh ya, sorry. Ahem, so we passed out and when we woke up, I was him and he was me."

Tsunade blinked one, twice, before coming up with a conclusion. _Did their chakra's switch? Did their souls switch? How the hell did they switch!?_

"Well," Sasuke asked-_damn_ it was hard to sound like his normal self when he was Sakura-"any ideas?"

"No. Not at all. _SHIZUNE_!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"We have work to do. Send someone to get Nara and go get the special scrolls for me."

"Yes, right away." Shizune scurried out the door.

"As for you two, you are dismissed."

"But, what are going to do?"

"Just stay together until further notice. But that shouldn't be_ too_ hard since your dating and all," Tsnudae said. "Oh, and don't kill each other. I can see the deadly glares you're shooting Sakura, Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Dismissed!"

"Great, now what are we suppose to do. Hey, you wanna get some Ramen Sasuke-kun?"

"So we can run into that idiot? No."

"Hey, you wanna go shopping!?" And he _wasn't_ suppose to kill Sakura? _Kami-Sama_ help him.

_**I hope this wasn't too confusing to anyone! Hey, I thought this was cute! Didn't you? Idk why they switched bodies, or if you can even do it, but they did! I don't know if I should leave it as is, or should I make another chapter about it. What do you guys think? Oh, and another chapter should be out soon. Considering everytime I post a chapter im half way through writing next one. Do you know how hard it is not to post all my chapters in the same day? Anyways, ideas would be great! Don't hesitate to give me a prompt. If its not too hard I'll write it! Oh and please tell me if you liked the sorta Team 7-ish one shot (chapter 3) and if so, ill try to write more. :) **_

_**Please drop a review and I hoped you enjoyed!**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**-jazzy of he Akstuki**_


	5. Tomato soup for the Kunoichi soul

_**Brand new chapter guys! I hope you all liked the last one! So without further ado….**_

_**Pairing**_: _**SasukexSakura**_

_**Raiting: T for Sasuke-kun!**_

_**Title: Tomato soup for the Kunoichi soul**_

_**Summary: "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you don't have to feed me."**_

_**Disclaimer: So not mines :) **_

_**Tomato soup for the Kunoichi soul**_

Oh god, this _could not_ be happening to her. Out of _all_ the things that could happen in life_-_falling in battle, her favorite store being destroyed, Sasuke breaking up with her( -snort- ya right)- she didn't expect this to happen. She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but just the fact that it did….

She sighed in laid back in bed- seeing that was all she could do, and shut her heavy eyelids- she was going to need her sleep.

Sasuke was walking home-more like to Sakura's house- after a long mission. The mission itself was to assassinate a gang that took over a small civilian village. It had taken him and his team, Naruto and Kakashi, a week to do so, but they got it done. And now he was on his way home, ready to lie down and just got to sleep.

But first he needed a medic.

But more specifically, Sakura.

Not that he would admit it-only to himself- but his body was _killing_ him. Of course he could just go to the hospital three minutes away, but that was _not_ an option. _L_asthe went to the hospital instead of seeing Sakura, he was attacked by fan girls on the way there. And not only that, the nurses-_weren't they suppose to be professionally trained?_-oogled him the whole time. Every since that _one_ and only _time_, Sasuke _never_ went to anyone else _but_ Sakura. Even if that meant sitting outside the hospital waiting until her shift was over at four in the morning. It was worth it, he concluded as he saw Sakura's apartment approaching.

Sasuke knocked on the door. No answer. _Was she at the hospital?_ Not that it mattered, he'd just sit on her couch, maybe catch some sleep, until she got back. He pulled out the key from under her matt to unlock the door.

Sasuke walked inside and saw an unusual sight.

_Why the hell was Sakura's apartment dirty?_

She never kept her apartment dirty. Truth be told, she was a bigger neat freak then he was. With his curiosity growing, he walked further into her apartment into Sakura's room.

When Sasuke walked in he saw Sakura spread all over her bed-she didn't even look like she was breathing- with tissue boxes everywhere. Upon closer inspection, he could see that she was indeed breathing.

"Sakura."

"Sakura." Sasuke nudged her in hopes of getting her to wake up.

He tried one more time, "Sakura." With that last nudge-push- she finally started stirring.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She asked drunkenly. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her. _What was wrong with her? _

Right when Sasuke was about to answer, she fell back asleep.

Sasuke glared. "Sakura."

"What Sasuke-kun? Can't you see I'm sick and tired." Sasuke flinched away when she sneezed. Oh so that was it.

Sakura was sick.

"Hn."

"Oh you want me to heal you? I'm sorry Sasuke but I just can't right now. My nose is stopped up, and I cant smell anything, and my head is pounding and-can you make me some soup?"

Sasuke looked at her. For someone that was sick, she sure did sound the same. At the same time her face did look paler than usual, and she did sound rather sick.

"Hn."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, her voice just above a whisper.

Sasuke returned not to long after, with a bowl of tomato soup and a box of tissues. He set the tray next to her nightstand and went to her bed to help her sit up. Sakura smiled up at Sasuke_, he was being such a sweetheart._

_And everyone said Sasuke didn't have a heart._

"Here." Sasuke took the spoon and held it up to her mouth.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you don't have to feed me."

"Just eat the soup Sakura," Sasuke replied. Sakura looked up at to smile at him once again when she noticed he was blushing!

_Aww, Sasu-chan was blushing!_

Sasuke noticed her growing smile, and turned his head, trying to hide his-cursed!- blush. He turned his head back around and gave her another spoonful. After her soup was all gone-_Thank you for the soup Sasuke-kun!_ - he made Sakura lay down again saying she needed her 'sleep.'

While she was-being forced!- to lay down, Sakura felt bad that she didn't get to heal him. She was after all, his primary health care provider and could easily tell when he was in pain. Though Sasuke was the most impassive person she knew, she could tell just how bad she was hurting.

"Sasuke-kun I'm sorry I can't heal you."

"It's fine."

"But," Sakura was about to argue, but Sasuke gave her a look. "Ok." Sasuke was about to get up and leave to go to her living room, when Sakura's weak voice cut the air.

"Sasuke will you stay the night with me? I know how uncomfortable my couch can be and I'd _hate_ for you to be in more pain than necessary. "

"Hn."

Sakura scooted over to make room for Sasuke, smiling the whole time. When he got in the bed, she snuggled up to his chest-he was so warm!- and closed her eyes.

"Have I ever told you you're the best boyfriend ever?"

Sasuke smirked, "All the time." Sakura yawned, "Well I'm glad you know." Not soon after Sakura's slow breathing could be heard.

A couple days later Sasuke woke up only to find out he couldn't breathe, and his nose was stopped up, not to mention his head was pounding.

Sasuke was sick.

_Damn it Sakura_

_**Awwwwwww, how cute was that!? It was tooooo fluffy! Sasuke is toooo cute! I wanted to make it more fluffy but I didn't want to put Sasu-chan too OOC. XD Anyways let me know what you guys think! And tell me if this was too OOC. I hope it wasn't.**_

_**Oh and can someone explain to me what Road to Ninja is in a review or something. Cuz I read stories that say Road to Ninja AU and stuff, but I don't know what that is…. oh and im back at school now, so the posting chapters everyday might slow down to every other day. But hopefully not :) And one last thing, and The Apperentice of Pisces, I know you suggested a story with Sai in it, but I really dont know much about Sai's character...but i'll try! So if you could tell me a thing or too :)**_

_**Ahem so drop a review and make me smile!**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**-jazzy of the Akastuki (because how AWESOME are they? XD)**_


	6. Baby Baby

Ok, so here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

Pairing: SasukexSakura

Rating: Well this one could be K since there's no cussing but overall T for Sasu-babe!

Title: Baby Baby

Summary: "And how would you know Sasuke-kun? It's not like you have one, or has ever had one, yourself. And it's not an _it, _he's a baby."

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know this isn't mine.

Sakura had the biggest smile on her face as she walked down the streets of the village. At the same time Sasuke had the biggest frown.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun! This could be a lot of fun! And besides its only two days!" Sasuke shook his head, not in the least bit convinced.

"It won't be fun. That thing will be loud and annoying."

"And how would you know Sasuke-kun? It's not like you have one, or has ever had one, yourself. And it's not an _it, _he's a baby."

Sasuke glared at the baby –what was his name again? - as he smiled a toothless smile at him.

"Stop shooting the baby death glares Sasuke! And besides, how are you going to restore your clan if you can't stand babies?"

Hm, she did have a good point. But it would be different with his kids because, they would be _his_ actual kids, and not somebody else's.

Sasuke sighed. Sakura thought it be such a _great_ idea to watch one of the ladies at the hospital baby for her. Apparently she had to go somewhere right away but didn't feel comfortable bringing her baby with her. And with Sakura-oh sweet loving and kind hearted Sakura-being Sakura, she had immediately volunteered to watch him.

Why was she was she so nice?

She _certainly_ didn't have a problem being not so nice to him.

He rubbed his ribs absent mindedly, remembering the _last_ time him and Sakura had gotten into it_._

_Crazy woman._

He turned his head and saw Sakura nuzzling the baby's nose with her own.

"How cute are you Seiryo-chan! Awww, Sasuke-kun isn't he just the cutest? With his chubby widdle hands, and his fat widdle cheeks!"

Seiryo smiled brightly at Sakura and made some of the cutest baby noises she had ever heard. And for the rest of the walk home, all Sasuke heard were Sakura and the baby's loud squealing. (_But he's so cute Sasuke, I couldn't help but squeal!)_

Finally they had made it to Sakura's apartment, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel relieved. The _whole_ walk to Sakura's place was absolutely, in every aspect of the word, _annoying._ He didn't know _how_ many times they had gotten stopped and asked questions.

'Is he yours?'

'When did you have a baby Sasuke?'

'Can I hold him?'

'So does this mean you're off the market now?

_God_ girls could be so annoying.

Sakura snapped him out his train of thought when her voice had cut the air.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, can you watch him for me while I go make him something to eat? And please don't drop him ok?" And with that she walked into the kitchen leaving Sasuke with a drooling baby in his arms.

The baby stared at him and he stared back. Suddenly the baby had latched his chubby fingers onto his hair. Sasuke could have easily detached his fingers from his hair, but he knew that the moment he did, Sakura would come through the door, see what he was doing, and fuss at him for the rest of the week.

_Definitely _something he didn't want.

Instead he chose to glare at him in favor of getting fussed at. These of course only made the baby smile even more and laugh at him.

"Ok, I'm back. You didn't drop him did you Sasuke?

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyways let's get you all nice and fed ok? We wouldn't want you to starve now would we, Seiryo-chan?"

Sakura walked over to the couch and ready to feed him and whispered in his ear, "Next time don't pull Sasu-chans hair so hard. You know he can be an even bigger baby than you are."

She smiled at him and looked over to Sasuke, knowing he heard her. His glare directed towards her was all she needed to know he heard her little conversation.

The rest of the day pretty much consisted of Sakura cooing over how cute the baby was and them playing together. And of course Seiryo pulling is hair. Pretty soon Sakura announced it was bath time, and if even possible, the baby's grin widened. How could someone smile the whole day like that was beyond Sasuke.

"Alright Seiryo-chan, it's time for your bath! After all we have to get you all nice and clean! Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"That's the spirit! Hold Seiryo-kun for me while I run the water for me Sasuke?" Sakura handed Sasuke the baby and walked off into the bathroom. Another staring contest began between the two boys.

"Sasuke stop glaring at the baby!"

"Hn."

"I mean it Sasuke-kun! Don't make me come in there!"

Seiryo smiled and drooled all over Sasuke's shirt. He didn't know _how _many shirts he had went through since the morning. It seemed like the _only _thing he could do was drool all over the place.

"I'm back Seiryo-chan! Hopefully Sasuke didn't give you too much trouble!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Like he'd _really_ give a baby that much trouble.

Twenty minutes later Sakura and Seiryo found Sasuke in the kitchen eating a tomato.

"We just came to tell you Goodnight, Seiryo-chan and I are gonna call it a night. You should come too Sasuke. You look really tired."

"Fine."

Sakura then carried a yawning Seiryo too her room with Sasuke not too far behind.

The night had came to a peaceful close, and all of their breathing could be heard throughout the room. The next morning Sakura woke up only to see Seiryo snuggled up to Sasuke. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen!

She knew Sasuke had a soft spot for Seiryo-chan!

Soon after Sasuke had woken up and saw Sakura with the biggest grin on her face. He then looked to his side and saw the baby snuggled up to him.

"I knew all along you liked Seiryo-chan!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Ok so maybe he did have a _tiny_ soft spot for him.

"You know Sasuke-kun I think you're going to be an amazing father," Sakura smiled at him.

"Hn." Tch- he'd be the best.

_**Im soooooo sorry for the sorta late update! I was suppose to upload this way before but I had gotten really sick! Im still am, but im better enough to upload. I hope you all thought this was cute! Ive been wanting to write a chapter with a baby in it for a while but since Sasuke and Sakura are only 17, I couldn't give them their own baby! Anyways please make my day and review :) **_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**-jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	7. Sake

_**Ok another chapter being written :) I got the idea for this chapter from the story I read today. It was Hi-larious! Anyways enjoy! Enjoy I say!**_

_**Pairing: SasukexSakura, Team 7 love**_

_**Raiting: T for Sasuke-kun and the term 'knocked up' lol**_

_**Title: Sake**_

_**Summary:**_ _**"What do you think of the name Sake?"**_

_**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, not mine**_

_** Sake **_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked up from his scroll to look at Sakura.

"What do you think of the name Sake?"

"Why do you ask?" That was weird. Why was she asking about names?

"Well, I was thinking of names for our kids."

Sasuke choked on his spit. _Kids?_ Weren't they too young to have _kids?_ Of course he would want to re-populate his clan but, that was later in life. He was just _17_!

And did she say _kids?_

Sasuke composed himself. "Kids?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun, kids! You're going to have to restore your clan one of these days, so I think we need to have names!"

Shouldn't they wait until they were, hello, _married_!?

"You know, _Naruto_ says we won't have children, but demon-spawns! He called our children _demon-spawns!_ Something about how evil we both are or something like that." Sakura continued babbling until Sasuke interrupted her.

"No."

Sakura blinked. "No, what?"

"The name Sake. We won't name our future child that."

"Ya, maybe something else. How about-"

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto busted into Sakura's office along with Sai behind him(Team 7 spent a lot of time in her office Sakura concluded).

"Ugly."

"Naruto, Sai, is there a reason you came barging into my office?"

Naruto snorted. "We were bored, duh Sakura-chan."

"Go be bored somewhere else."

"Calm down Sasuke. You can have Sakura all to yourself later when you-"

"_ANYWAYS, _can you think of any names Sasuke-kun?"

"Names for what? Ooooh, I wanna name something!"

"What are you naming?"

"Our future kids."

"You mean demon-spawns? Honestly Sakura-chan, you and teme will have little emo demon children running around the village."

"No we won't!" They were _not,_ having demon-spawns dammit!

"Naruto, I thought you said Sasuke was gay?"

"Oh he is Sai."

"Then how can he have kids with Ugly?"

"Ok you two that's _enough_!" Naruto noticing Sakura's tone of voice, immediately shut his mouth. He didn't want to fly through _another_ giant hole in the wall. It seemed like the one from last week had just gotten fixed.

"Ok," Naruto spoke again, carefully choosing his words, "how about you name him after me!"

"Sorry Naruto, but no. And besides what if it's a girl?"

"Simple. Name her….. Naruko."

"No. That's stupid." Honestly that was worse than Naruto, Sasuke concluded.

"Well Naruto-"

"We would _never _name our child after _you._ Then he would grow up to be stupid like _you._"

"Would you name your non-existent demon-spawn/child after me?"

Everyone turned to look at Sai.

"_WERE ARE NOT HAVING DEMON-SPAWNS!-"_

"No."

"Ok, ok," Naruto began, "How about you name your daughter Miso!"

Everyone's attention (Sasuke and Sakura) turned over to Naruto.

"Miso?" Sakura asked.

"Ya, you know like Miso Ramen!"

"Dobe, I didn't think you could get any stupider."

"Hey!"

"Why won't you just name your child when the time comes? I assumed that's what people did?"

Sakura sighed, "They do Sai, but I was just thinking ahead. That's all. Look, as much as I _appreciate _your help-God they were so horrible at helping!- I think _I'd _rather come up with _my_ baby's name."

Little did Team 7 know Kakashi was about to knock on Sakura's office door when he heard her discussing her _baby's_ name.

Baby?

Sakura was having a baby?

Sweet innocent adorable Sakura was having a baby?

_At 17!?_

Kakashi walked into Sakura's office. "Sakura you're having a baby?"

"I, what?"

Ino who had _also_ come to visit Sakura heard what just happened. And because Ino was Ino, she just had to scream, "_SAKURA, YOUR HAVING A BABY!?" _

And then the whole hospital heard. It didn't take long for _all_ the nurses on break, to start gossiping about Sakura's new baby.

Sakura quickly pulled Ino and Kakashi into her office.

"What are you guys talking about?! You can't just scream to the world I'm having a baby! _AND WHO SAID IM HAVING A BABY!?"_

Seeing how furious Sakura was getting, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai, all backed away.

"I heard Kakashi say it!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Well, I was about to knock on your door, when I heard you saying you wanted to name _your_ baby."

It was then that Sakura decided to tell the whole story of what happened.

Unfortunately for her, and Sasuke, the hospital didn't know the story and word got around to the Hokage.

"_SAKURA' S HAVING A WHAT!? I'LL KILL THAT UCHIHA!"_

_X_

"You wanted to see me shisou?"

"Is there a reason you're starring at me like you want to kill me?"

"Sakura, how could you!? _AND HOW COULD YOU UCHIHA!_

"How could I what?" Just what in the world was she talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me _Uchiha!_ I know you knocked up my precious Sakura!"

"_NANI!?_"

"I didn't do-"

"Tsunade! Sasuke didn't knock me up! Did you hear that from the hospital!?"

"Yes!"

"None of that's true! Here's what really happened."

After a bottle of Sake later, Sakura was done with her story.

"So you're choosing future baby names?

Sakura nodded her head.

Easy, Sake."

_**Finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! I originally just meant to talk about baby names the whole time but, then my mind told me to write this and so I did! I got the naming idea from this story I read called 'The Last Will and Testament of Uzumaki Naruto' It was fuuny because Naruto was like "Name him rasegan! And Sakura was like or Chidori! Lololol XD anyways I hope you like it and I hope I didn't update to late and upset any of my dear viewers! Even if its only a few their still awesome! I hope I kept everyone OOC! Espically Sai, because this is my first time including him!**_

_**Ahem, so drop a review and make me smile :) **_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**-jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	8. Netflix

_**Ok, here's another one! I've been really into Glee and decided to incorporate it! I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and idk If they Netflix and PS3's in the Naru-verse…but they do in this story ok? Anyways enjoy the read!**_

_**Pairing: SasukexSakura, Team 7 love :) **_

_**Raiting: T for the usual Sasuke-kun**_

_**Title: Netflix**_

_**Summary: "Were not gay Sakura-chan! Why would we watch this!?"**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, Netflix, or PS3's are not mine. But if I did own all those things I'd be soooo rich :) **_

_** Netflix**_

Sakura had gotten off early today-_thank god!-_ and was walking home. She was looking forward to going home. Because going home meant being able to lie down and sleep for hours. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen her bed. And she couldn't _wait _to snuggle up to her sheets and apologize over and over again for abandoning them.

Sakura walked into her apartment only to see some of the two strongest shinobi in all the Hidden Leaf Village sitting on her couch.

Watching Netflix.

Again.

"So, you wanna watch this one again teme?"

"Didn't we watch that one twice last week?"

"I dunno. These movies start to look the same after a while."

Sakura sighed, were they really arguing about what to watch on Netflix?

"How long have you two been sitting here?"

"Umm," Naruto took a moment to think, "All day I guess.

"Hn."

"You _do_ know how un-productive that is? Not to mention un-healthy? Everyday I've come home, no matter what time it is, you two are always here in the _same_ spot! When's the last time you've actually done something besides sit here?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her.

"I dunno."

"Hn."

"Well how about you go on a mission or something."

"You know we would Sakura-chan, it's just there hasn't been _any_ missions for us to go on. Except those stupid D-ranked missions that involve chasing some lady's cat. You _do know_ those are missions for Gennin. Which we are not."

"Hn."

"Ok, well ,go train."

"Training gets boring after a while Sakura-chan. _Especially_ if that's _all _you do every day. So instead we just decided to sit here in watch Netflix."

Sakura sighed again. This all started a couple weeks ago.

There was nothing good to watch so Naruto brought his PS3 over and they watched Netflix. Ever since then Team 7 would have movie night once a week or so if they had the chance.

And they _definitely_ had the chance now.

Every day this week Sakura had come home to see Sasuke and Naruto watching Netflix. At first she didn't mind as much. That was until she noticed they sat there _all_ day.

And _all_ night.

On more than one occasion she had come home at two in the morning and had saw the two sitting there watchinga movie.

The next morning when she was getting ready to go work she noticed the two hadn't shaved either. Immediately Sakura made them shave. And ever since that event-_yesterday_- she had start to get fed up with their laziness.

They were lazier than _Shikamaru!_

"I don't see what the problem is. Is not like we're bothering you."

"That's the thing Sasuke, it _is_ bothering me! All you two do is sit here!

"Ok?"

"_Get up and go do something!"_

"And what happens if we don't?"

Sakura growled at them under her breath. And she did _not_ appreciate Sasuke's smart mouth.

God he was _such_ a smart ass.

"Ok. That's fine. Don't move, see if I care!", Sakura growled as she stormed to her room for some much deserved rest.

"God, what's _her_ problem."

"Like I care."

A couple hours later Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see Sakura walking over to the couch and plopping down while taking the controller off the table.

She then stopped the movie which did _not_ sit too well with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Duh, what does it look like I'm doing, picking something to watch."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

They could be such idiots sometimes.

"Um, but we were watching that!"

"Well, _now_ were watching this."

Both boys eyes widened in horror at what Sakura picked:

Glee

"No way are we watching_ Glee!"_

"What the hell is wrong with you? "

"What? It's a good show, and it's cute!"

"The hell if it is!"

"Were not gay Sakura-chan! Why would we watch this!?"

"Because I said so. And that's not what everyone else said."

"I don't care _what_ everyone else says! Were not gay!"

"And were _not_ watching this," Sasuke said as he took the controller from her hands.

"You're funny Sasuke-kun. Now give it back. _Now_."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. He didn't take her threat serious.

"Im serious, hand the controller over _now_ Uchiha."

"And if I don't?"

"Teme just hand her the controller so she can stop bitc-um complaining! Yes complaining!"

Sakura fumed. Like _hell_ she'd give them the controller back now! Especially since she just sneakily swiped it from Sasuke.

"Well because of that little comment were watching _all_ of season two of Glee!"

"No Sakura-chan I'm sorry!"

"To late Uzumaki! You should have thought about that before you said I was bitching!"

And much to the dismay of the boys of Team 7, Sakura stayed true to her word and they watched _all_ of season two of Glee.

When it finally ended-_Finally! I thought I was going to have to kill myself in there! You're not the only one_- Sakura decided to speak up.

"Maybe _n_ow you two idiots will listen to me when I tell you to go and actually _do something!_ Now, I feel kind of bad for making you guys watch season two, so let's watch season one!"

Naruto nearly choked and died. After recovering from his near death experience he spoke.

"What! I thought you felt sorry for us!"

"I do! It's horrible watching season two if you haven't seen season one!"

"No. No we are _not_ watching anymore of this crap!"

"Awww, Sasu-cakes! You're so cute! No wonder I love you. No who's up for season one?"

Half-way through season one Naruto found himself strangely not hating Glee as much as he had before.

And that scared the crap out of him.

"Hey, you guys aren't scowling anymore! Omg, You like Glee!"

Naruto screamed 'No!' for a while until Sakura punched him in the throat and Sasuke wished he would've stayed in Sound, living a Glee-less life.

It was then that Sasuke and Naruto concluded that Sakura was the Devil in disguise.

_**Awwww, how cute was that!? Lately I've been really into Glee, and I just couldn't resist making them watch it! I listened to it the while typing this! Anyways im sorry for the late update(well it was late to me) but life is hectic right now. So don't expect another update for a couple days, or a week. But hopefully not that long. I hope you all don't hate me now! Hey am I the only one who's like, I love with Blaine!? Lol XD and thinks Puck's kinda hot? But really, who doesn't love my sweety Blaine!? **_

_**Anyways ,make my dreams come true and review! Oh and does anyone have any ideas for a Valentine's Day chapter? Cuz I think doing one would be cute! ^_^**_

_**Anyways,**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**-jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	9. Medical Textbooks

_**Ok, since Valentine's day in on Thursday, I'm going to write one about Valentine's day! Assuming they have that in the Naru-verse. So without further ado…**_

_**Pairing: SasukexSakura NaruxHina, Team 7 love**_

_**Raiting: T for Sasuke-kun**_

_**Title:Medical Textbooks**_

_**Summary:**_ _**"So Sakura-chan, what do you want for Valentine's day?"**_

"Hey Teme, what are you going get to Sakura-chan for Valentine's day?"

Sasuke and Naruto had just got done with their daily training; Sasuke winning the first round, Naruto winning the second, and the third was called a tie because if they would have hurt the other anymore Sakura wouldn't heal them.

"Hn."

Naruto gave him a disapproving look.

"You mean you haven't thought about it? You _do_ know its Thursday right? And Sakura-chan is expecting something romantic from you. Though I don't know why because you don't even-"

"I have thought about it."

"Ok, so what are you going to get her?"

"Nothing."

Naruto's face went from disapproving to disbelieving.

"Are you serious Sasuke? Why not!?"

"Because it's a stupid holiday. It shouldn't even be considered a holiday-"

"YA to you! But to every _normal_ person it is! _Especially_ if you have a girlfriend!"

Naruto couldn't _believe_ Sasuke was that stupid.

"Sakura will be fine."

"Do you _KNOW_ who Sakura-chan is!?"

Obviously not, Naruto thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto!"

"Speak of the devil herself."

"Hi Sakura-chan! How are you this afternoon?"

"Oh I'm fine Naruto. Thanks for asking!"

Sakura smiled brightly at the two boys. She couldn't help it, after all Valentine's day was this Thursday and she couldn't _wait_ to see what Sasuke had gotten her.

If only Sasuke wasn't so stupid

"So Naruto what are you getting Hina-chan for Valentine's day?"

"Well actually, I'm not sure. I kinda wanted your help in picking out a present," Naruto admitted bashfully.

"Oh, well I can help you look right now if you want. I'm not doing anything."

"Thanks Sakura-chan! But, can we get some Ramen first?"

Xoxo

Naruto was sitting at his _fav_oriteRamen stand in the whole world, gulping down bowl after bowl.

Oh how he loved Ramen

But he couldn't help but think about poor Sakura-chan and her stupid boyfriend.

Naruto just could not understand Sasuke's logic behind it. Wasn't it _obvious_ he had to buy Sakura a present?

Not wanting to have to see an upset Sakura later in the week, Naruto decided to make sure Sasuke _knew_ he _had_ to get Sakura something.

"So Sakura-chan, what do _you_ want for Valentine'sday?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a look.

"Hmm, I don't know really. Whatever Sasuke-kun gets me I'm sure I'll like. Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh, well that's _if_ the bastard gets you something. We _all_ know how clueless teme can be."

Naruto smirked, feeling his plan working perfectly.

"But _of course_ Sasuke isn't that stupid. Right _teme?_"

Sasuke gave Naruto another look; this one promising death. When the thought of beating the crap out of Naruto arose, Sasuke noticed Sakura's huge hopeful eyes staring at him.

And with that Sasuke only had one thing to do.

Well, more like two:

Beat the hell out of Naruto

And get Sakura a present.

"Hn."

Xoxo

"Come on teme, shouldn't you know what Sakura likes? I'm not even _dating_ Sakura and I know what she likes!"

The two had been walking around for two _hours___trying to find Sakura a present. And Naruto was getting fed up with Sasuke.

It wasn't _that _hard to pick out a present!

But Sasuke just couldn't pick out a present for his dearest Sakura.

"Shut it dobe and help me look."

"What do you think I've been doing this _whole entire time!_" Naruto screamed at Sasuke, completely exasperated. If he had to stay in this store any longer with Sasuke he was going to commit suicide.

Unfortunately for Sasuke the store was closing (_Thank god!, _Naruto thought) and the two had to leave.

Sasuke on the other hand, was beyond frustrated.

Why couldn't he just get Sakura a stupid present?

"Teme, I know how lame you are, so hopefully what I'm about to tell you will help you out," Naruto started," Just get Sakura a present from the heart. I know that's hard for you considering you don't have one, but just try ok? Because if Sakura comes crying to me about how stupid and bastard-like you are, I _swear_ on everything that is ramen, I'm gonna kick your ass."

And with that Naruto walked off to find his precious Hinata, and hoped the advice he just gave Sasuke would work.

Xoxo

Days went by, and before Sasuke knew it, it was Wednesday.

Which meant Valentine's day was tomorrow.

Sasuke was out walking around the village with Sakura, on their way to the book store.

Sakura had somehow convinced Sasuke to come shopping with her, _again_, but this time for books.

Which couldn't be as bad as shopping for clothes right?

Wrong.

They had been there for _hours_ (20 minutes) looking for books. Until Sakura came across the book she wanted.

But she had only found 1 out of 4.

Sasuke sighed, knowing they'd be here forever.

Finally after 3 hours, (and this time it was actually _3 hours!_) they left.

"Sorry it took so long Sasuke-kun, it's just I _really_ wanted this book."Sakura gave him an apologetic look as they continued down the streets of the village.

Suddenly Sakura stopped and ran up to a shop window. Inside was a medical textbook that had _everything_ she wanted and more.

"Oh my _GOD_ Sasuke-kun I _have_ to have this book!"

"But didn't you just by four?"

"Yes, but this one is different. This book has _everything_ a Medic-Nin would need and more!"

"So why don't you buy it?"

Sakura's face fell.

"I don't have enough money!"

Suddenly Sasuke was hit with the best idea.

It was then that Sasuke knew _exactly_ whatto get Sakura for Valentine 's Day.

Xoxo

Sakura had come home from a 4 hour shift at the hospital, when she noticed a box on the table.

A box wrapped in pink and red paper with hearts decorated over it and a teddy bear with a card attached to it.

Sakura quickly ran over to the table and took the card from the bear to open it.

'_Happy Valentine's Day, you annoying woman.-Sasuke'_

Sakura immediately opened the box and found the book from the shop window inside.

Sasuke unlocked the door and walked into Sakura's apartment only to be tackled into a fierce hug and heard a muffled, '_Thank you thank you THANK YOU! I love you so much Sasuke-kun!' _into his shirt.

Sasuke smirked, happy with Sakura's reaction.

When Sakura finally let him up, she healed his ribs (she had broken them when she tackled him into her hug), and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm assuming you like your present."

"Oh, I _love_ it Sasuke-kun! I can't wait to see what you're getting me for my birthday! It's next mothyou know."

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization

Crap

_**I hope you all like this chapter! And I hope it was cute enough for you! I don't have anyone special getting me a present for Valentines day, but Sakura does! ^_^ I hope I kept everyone in character especially Sasu-chan! I swear he's like the easiest/hardest character to write!**_

_**Anyways im sorry for only updating once a week but teachers love to pile me in homework, especially since im in honors classes, and I've been having dance practice everyday till 6. So you can imagine how busy I am.**_

_**But enough of my complaining. I hope you all have a nice Valentines day ^_^ and I'll try to update in a couple of days, but if not for sure before next Monday. I guess Sunday's are my update days since im busy Monday-Saturday…**_

_**Ahem, Happy Valentine's day again!**_

_**-jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	10. Tag and Seek

_**Ok here's another chapter! I hope the prompt isn't too childish for you :)I feel like I haven't written a just SasukexSakura chapter in a while, soooooo here we are! Anyways enjoy!**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura**_

_**Rating: T for the usual reasons (Sasuke-kun) but honestly it could just be rated K if it weren't for the first 3 or 4 sentences….**_

_**Title: Tag and Seek**_

_**Summary**_**: **_**"Ok, Sasuke-kun. Were playing hide and seek now are we."**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, but if it was cuter moments like this would happen.**_

_** Tag and Seek**_

Sasuke couldn't _believe_ what he was doing.

He had done a lot of things in life, but never nothing like this.

He had beaten that bastard Orochimaru.

He had killed his –used to be but not any more ever since he had found out the truth—traitor brother.

Hell, he had even beaten that damn Nine Tailed Fox kid.

But _never_ in his life, had he done this.

And he had _no_ one to blame but Sakura.

He still couldn't understand how her smiles and big green eyes got him to do whatever she wanted, (_Ha, it's because Sakura-chan has you whipped Teme! Shut the hell up Naruto. And your more whipped than I am_) but somehow they did.

And yet again, it got him to do what he was doing now.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! You want to catch me don't you?"

Sasuke Uchiha was playing Tag.

Tag with Sakura.

One moment they were walking.

Then they were playing tag.

And the sad part, well to Sasuke anyway, was that despite how much he tried not to, he was actually enjoying it.

"Ooooh, so close! Better run faster Sasu-chaaaaan!"

"Hn."

Sakura ran all through the forest, laughing gleefully, as Sasuke chased her. She hopped from tree to tree, trying her best to outrun Sasuke until she heard him stop chasing her.

"Sasuke? Don't tell me you stopped playing Sas-Ah!" Sakura screamed when Sasuke came behind her, picked her up and swung her around.

"Hn. Got you."

"But, how did you come behind me without me noticing!"

Sasuke smirked at her, "I believe it's your turn to chase _me_ now." And with that the Uchiha disappeared.

Sakura blushed at Sasuke's comment—it was just_ too_ sweet!—and chased after him.

Again, the game of chase had begun. This time with Sakura chasing Sasuke.

Sasuke ran faster and faster through the never ending forest, with Sakura not too far behind him.

Until she saw him disappear again.

The game tag then turned into Hide-and-Seek.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun. Were playing hide and seek now are we."

Sakura then masked her chakra and moved more quietly throughout the forest. After all she was a master at chakra control and that would make it much easier to find Sasuke.

Or so she thought.

Sasuke, already knowing just how great Sakura's chakra control was, went deeper into the forest while masking his own.

He hated to admit it, but he was having fun playing these little games with Sakura.

No matter _how_ childish they were.

Sakura moved with stealth throughout the land trying her best to find the Uchiha, but had no luck.

Where was he?

Until a thought popped into her head.

She smiled, knowing exactly how she would locate Sasuke.

Sasuke sat lazily on a tree branch, waiting until Sakura was close enough, only so he could run off again.

It was at that exact moment that his plans had changed.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you didn't ask me if you could change the game. But since you're just so cute, I'll let it ago. That is, if you can catch me first." Sakura winked, and took off once more; turning Hide-and-seek, back into tag.

Sasuke felt his cheek tingling from where Sakura just kissed him and tried his best to fight off his blush. After battling with his self, he took off after Sakura.

She raced through the trees at lightning speed, soon approaching the village. She then hopped out of the last tree only to hop onto an upcoming building; her laughter being heard throughout the streets.

Sasuke not too far behind her, hopped on the same building.

The two ninja jumped from building to building avoiding everything in their paths.

Sakura smiled, enjoying the thrill of her little game between herself and Sasuke.

Her smile was wiped from her face and replaced with a look of shock when she saw Sasuke standing right in front of her.

"Tired Sakura? It was easier this time to sneak up on you."

Sakura smiled," Oh just a little bit. And by the way, you still haven't caught me Sasuke-kun!" The Sakura clone then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He then looked over to the side and saw Sakura sticking her tongue out at him. Then she took off running again.

Only to find that Sasuke was one step ahead of her.

"That's what you think Sakura." He picked Sakura up bridal style and ran through the village.

"Oh, and I win."

"Only because I let you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

Sakura snuggled up to his chest as she spoke.

"I only did it because I love you Sasuke. Otherwise I wouldn't have gone so easy on you."

"Sure Sakura."

Tch-he _so_ won.

_**Awwww, how cute was that!? ^_^ **_

_**Omg im sooooo sorry for this 2 day late update! But I got Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja storm Generations on Sunday and played it until I went to bed that night(3 am). Then I played all day, and I mean ALL day Monday, since I was out of school for presidents day. I played about 18 hours between Sunday night and Monday. So ya…. Sorry that I'm giving you this short chapter. Please don't hate me? Luckily for me this Saturday is our last contest so I won't be gone all day Saturday and might actually have time to update :) But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know its short and I apologize again, and I hope you think it's cute like I do. Sooooo…..ya. **_

_**Spring Break is in 3 weeks! ^_^**_

_**Anyways please make my heart melt and leave me a review! It be greatly appreciated!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**-jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	11. Tomatoes

_**Ok guys! Time for a BRAND new chapter! So enjoy :) Oh and since they have Netflix, why wouldn't they have cable? Or at least I'm assuming they do :) **_

_**Pairing: SasukexSakura, slight NaruxHina as well as Team 7**_

_**Rating: T for Sasu-babe**_

_**Title: Tomatoes**_

_**Summary: "I swear you're such a spoiled brat! It's obvious Itachi spoiled you!"**_

_**Disclaimer: So totally not mine**_

Tomatoes

Sasuke Uchiha had many urges to destroy things throughout his life.

The Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The Ramen Guy.

And it would appear that the urge to destroy had risen again. This time, it was a certain pink haired ninja.

She had been the culprit. She had been the one that made the Uchiha death glare be casted upon her. She had been the one who had conducted absolute blasphemy.

But most importantly;

She had been the one who had eaten the last tomato.

And all she had to offer was a 'sorry.'

"Im sorry Sasuke-kun! I was tired and hungry and I had accidentally thrown the tomato into my lunch kit this morning. And then later today I had gotten hungry because I didn't pack enough to eat and your tomato just looked so good so I ate it! And im sorry! "

Normally Sasuke wouldn't make such a big deal about it. After all he could of course just go buy some more. But no, he couldn't do that today.

Or any other day this week.

Because something so horrid, so horrible happened that if Uchiha's cried, Sasuke would be broken down in tears right now (But _of course_ Uchiha's didn't cry).

The tomatoes had salmonella poisoning.

"It'll be okay Sasuke-kun. I'm sure there'll be some next week!"

"Next week? Next week! Do you _know_ how long that is from now!"

Sakura looked at up at him, her eyes half wide, trying her best to remained un-fazed because,

Sasuke was yelling.

Well, not actually _yelling_.

Sasuke hardly ever yelled.

But his voice was slightly raised and she could tell he was absolutely in every meaning of the word, pissed off at her. It had all started earlier today.

Sakura sighed, tired from a long day of work. And she still had a million more papers to fill out. She sighed again, and dug in her lunch kit, taking out a tomato. Sakura normally wasn't the hugest fan of tomatoes, well by themselves anyway, but she was extremely hungry and there was nothing else at her office to eat.

So she ate it anyways.

And she could always go buy Sasuke some more.

She hummed in approval, and returned back to her work.

Afterwards she went to the store to get some much needed groceries and tomatoes. Until she couldn't find Sasuke's beloved fruit anywhere. It was then, after much looking, that the cashier had told her that 'they wouldn't get anymore for a while because they have salmonella poisoning.'

Sakura walked out of the store, tomato-less, after punching the cashier in the face for making a comment about her ass and asking for her number.

She knew that without a doubt, Sasuke was going to throw the biggest bf (_bitch-fit_) known to man. Sakura prepared herself for Sasuke's death glares as she walked home.

And that's how she got into the situation she currently was in now.

Sasuke's murderous glare—he had long ago ditched the death glare—and his forever lasting silent treatment.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, there just tomatoes! There are plenty of other things for you to eat!"

Sasuke just stared at her. He was too angry to say anything. _Of course_ Sakura thought he was just over reacting.

But he so wasn't!

After all, tomatoes were that _only_ thing in his life that he could count on. When his day was as crappy as ever—which were most days, well not when he was with Sakura, (according to her)—tomatoes would always be there to make it better. And it had been that way his whole life!

When Itachi wouldn't play with him because he was 'too busy', he would eat a tomato and feel a little better.

When his father wouldn't pay attention to him, he'd just eat a tomato.

On those days of training where he just couldn't beat that damn Naruto, tomatoes were there.

And now when he needed one the most (he had just gotten back from escorting the most _annoying_ pair of twins to ever exist to their village) there were _no_ tomatoes!

Sasuke continued to direct his glare at Sakura, letting her know just how pissed off he was at her.

Sakura getting the message, tried to find a way to calm Sasuke down. The whole 'I'm sorry Sasuke-kun' added on with her biggest sad face just wasn't working. She needed a new approach.

Sasuke sat there, with his glare still in full force, as Sakura walked over to him.

"Sasuke-kun? If you stop being so mad at me, I'll stop making you go shopping with me for the next month!"

Sasuke's face remained unchanged.

"I'll even let you pick out dinner for the next 2 weeks, _and_, I'll even let you use the restroom in the mornings! After all I do know how long it takes you in the mirror."

Sasuke's glare, if even possible, became fiercer.

He did _not_ spend too much time in the mirror!

"So how about it?"

The urge to scream at Sakura became great as she stood in front of him.

Did she really think bargaining would get her out of trouble?

"Okay, I guess that's a no then. What if I let you control the remote?"

"I have _one_ thing that keeps me sane in the world, and _you_ took it away. I have to deal with the most _annoying_ people on a daily basis, and you take the _one_ thing that keeps me from destroying them."

"Come on Sasuke-kun, don't you think you're over reacting, just a little bit?"

"No I am _not_ over reacting!", Sasuke screamed—yes, he actually _screamed_—as he stormed off to their room and slammed the door.

Sakura winced at the slamming of the door and sighed.

God Sasuke was such a spoiled brat.

"Fine then! You can just go to bed hungry!", Sakura screamed at him, knowing he'd hear it.

Sasuke would get over it. And he'd have to come out that room sometime.

Sakura went to sit on the couch and watch tv. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Sasuke's attitude.

She had watched tv for a while until she had fallen asleep. She woke up only to see the door still closed; meaning Sasuke was still locked inside.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

There was no doubt in her mind; Sasuke was a spoiled brat growing up. Whenever he didn't get something he wanted, he threw the biggest temper tantrums.

And apparently today would be no different.

Sakura walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you done being a baby now?"

She got no response. Not even a 'hn.'

"Sasuke-kuuun! Stop being a brat and come out! _Now!_"

Still, she got no response.

"Sasuke Uchiha, if you don't come out of there by the count of 5, I'm going to break this door down and drag you out myself! One…..two…..three….._four_….._five!_"

Sasuke watched as Sakura, just like she promised, broke the door down.

"That's it Sasuke, I've had it with your attitude!" Sakura stormed over to Sasuke and dragged him out the door.

"Now, if you don't stop being a baby I'll beat you to a pulp! Understand?"

Sasuke turned his head away from her.

"Sasuke-!"

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!", Naruto screamed as he barged into her living room.

"Sakura-chan I- wow, am I interrupting something here?"

"No, just me about to kick Sasuke's ass!"

"Ha, teme! What'd you do this time?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and was about to say something until he noticed a basket in Naruto's hands. And inside that basket was none other than:

Tomatoes.

Sasuke still in Sakura's grasp asked Naruto a question.

"Where'd you get those tomatoes from?"

"Hm? Oh, ya! A couple days ago when Sakura-chan brought me some groceries, she accidently left some tomatoes. I've been meaning to bring them over here but I forgot and-"

Sasuke, ignoring Naruto's babbling, freed himself from Sakura's iron grip and went to take his precious tomatoes. He picked one up and bit into, missing the wonderful taste of them.

"You're welcome! Didn't have to snatch them from me! Geez…Oh, I have to go meet Hina-chan! Bye Sakura-chan, teme!"

Sakura then turned her attention to Sasuke, who was currently on his second tomato.

"I hope your happy now Sasuke. But you know you can't throw a fit every time you don't get something you want! I swear you're such a spoiled brat! It's obvious Itachi spoiled you!-"

"Sakura,"

Sakura stopped her rant when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"You're annoying."

"_WHAT!?_"

It was then another fight transpired between the two.

But at least Sasuke wasn't whining over his tomato less life anymore.

_**Wow my longest chapter so far! Lol, how cute was that!? I hoped you all liked this chapter! It was fun to write…well type. I hope you all are proud, im updating on time this week! And OMG, that new Naruto game i bought last weekend….best one so far! I just LOVE Generations! But anyways, back to the subject, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and its funny to you! And if you all like the spoiled brat Sasuke, I'll include him again! Idk, I just imagine him acting like this when he doesn't get what he wants. Lol, but I hope I didn't make him too crazy ;) **_

_**Anyways let me know what you think and please review! They would be ABSOLUTLEY loved! Oh and thanks for all the reviews I've received so far! 29 is a lot to me so thanks a lot! And thanks for the favorites and follows too:) **_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**-jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	12. High

_**Time for a brand new chapter! This time instead of Spoiled Sasuke, its High Sasuke! So because this is way more fun than typing that paper I have for school, im doing this instead! I hope you all enjoy :) **_

_**Pairing: SasukexSakura, Team 7**_

_**Rating: T for Team 7! Lol XD**_

_**Title: High**_

_**Summary:**_ _**"You know, you're kinda hot when you're mad?"**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, but high Sasuke is (evil smirk)**_

_** High**_

"Crap crap crap crap crap! Where's Sakura-chan when you need her." Naruto cursed his bad luck as he dodged another kunai.

"Come on teme, wake up!"

Sasuke tossed and turned but still didn't wake up. Naruto picked up Sasuke and ran as fast as he could, trying to get to safety and shelter.

But not without dealing a massive Rasengan that would keep them safe for a while.

Naruto seeing a cave in the distance, ran inside and immediately sat Sasuke down, looking threw his bag for some much needed medical supplies Sakura had given them.

While going threw his bag, Naruto noticed Sasuke slipping back into unconsciousness, and panicked.

"Oi! Stay awake Sasuke! Sakura-chan's gonna kill me if I bring you back home dead! Hello? Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't answer only adding anxiety to an already tired Naruto. Not knowing what to do, he stuffed a couple pills in his mouth—pills he saw Sakura give them when she was low on chakra and couldn't heal them—and hoped for the best.

It had been a long mission and he was ready to go home. And for Sasuke to wake up so he wouldn't have to carry him there.

Naruto sighed, knowing they'd be there a while waiting to regain his chakra, and decided to go to sleep. Ad hopefully by then Sasuke would be awake.

A couple hours went by and when Naruto woke up and still saw Sasuke knocked out, he decided to check exactly what it is he had given Sasuke that made him sleep so much. After reading the label he noticed he was suppose to only give Sasuke two; he had given him _four._

Naruto being Naruto, decided not to worry. He knew Sasuke would be ok. He was _Sasuke_ after all; the man who could survive anything. But unfortunately because he drugged him up, he was going to have to carry him home. Naruto sighed in defeat and started his long journey home.

X

Naruto, still walking home, sighed for the millionth time that day. Sasuke was still unconsciousness and was starting to get heavy. When the thought of dropping the Uchiha occurred, said person started to stir, snapping Naruto out his thoughts.

"Thank god you're finally awake! Do you know how heavy you are? And…hello? Teme, are you listening to me!?"

Sasuke looked up at him.

And smiled.

Naruto gave him the most confused look and dropped him.

"Why are you smiling like that? Actually why are you smiling at all?"

Sasuke's smile widened as stood up off the ground, "Because I'm alive! You saved me Naruto. I almost died back there, and you saved my life! Thank you so much! I don't know what would happen to my poor Sakura-chan if she would have known I died!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror and shock as he took two _big_ steps away from Sasuke.

"Um, are you okay? You're really freaking me out teme-"

"Oh I'm fine Naruto! More than fine! Actually I'm as happy as _ever!_"

Naruto cringed at Sasuke's voice; not use to it being sounding so…_happy_.

"Um, let's get you home so Sakura-chan can look at you. You're really starting to scare me…"

"Ok! Let's go!", Sasuke smiled brightly as he began to walk home.

And for the rest of the way Naruto listened to Sasuke's _constant_ talking.

X

Sakura was at her desk scribbling some notes down when Naruto suddenly burst in.

"Sakura-chan we have a _huge_ problem!"

"In a second Naruto, hold on."

"But Sakura-chan it's a _huuuuuge_ problem and I need your help!"

"Naruto remember that rule I made up where if you wanted to talk to me you'd have to lower your voice?"

"_SAKURA-CHAN I-_"

"Really you should lower your voice Naruto. And whatever the problem is, I'm sure you can fix it."

It was at the sound of that voice that made Sakura stop writing.

Just who was that talking?

The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Actually it sounded a lot like Sasuke's but-

No, Sasuke's voice would never sound that happy.

So who was this man that was pale and handsome and looked _exactly_ like Sasuke-kun?

"Sasuke…kun?"

"Hi Sakura!", Sasuke said as he ran over to her and tackled her into a hug, "I missed you so much while I was gone! Did you miss me too? It's been forever-"

Sasuke's voice was gone when Sakura punched him in the stomach and said '_release_' to try to break whatever genjutsu he was under.

"You see what I mean _now_?"

"What-who- _WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?_ "

"Nothing happened to me Sakura, I just *cough* missed you."

"Ok, seriously, _what happened to Sasuke!_"

Naruto took a couple of cautionary steppes back, seeing Sakura's infamous temper starting to flare.

"Um well, Sasuke got hurt really bad and passed out, so I gave him that medicine you give us when you can't heal us and well, when he woke up he was like….that," Naruto stated sheepishly, still backing away from Sakura.

"And how many pills did you give him?"

"….four."

"Naruto you idiot! Are you trying to kill him! He only needs two for the medicine to work! Not _four_! You just doubled the amount medicine he was supposed to take!"

"Um, well at least he didn't die right?"

"No! But you made him _high!_ He's _high_ now Naruto! _High! _And do you know what that means?"

Naruto shook his head, "no."

"That means_ I'll_ have to take care of him until he's normal! Because you're too much of an _idiot_ to give him the right amount of medicine!" Sakura was about to continue her fussing at Naruto when a voice piped in.

"You know, you're kinda hot when you're mad?"

Both Naruto and Sakura turned their heads at Sasuke; the former in shock and the latter trying to fight off a blush.

X

Sakura got the rest of the day off from work from Tsunade, so she could '_take care of Sasuke_.'

And she was _not_ happy.

It took about five shinobi to come and get Sakura off of Naruto before she beat him to death.

One of them being Sasuke himself, saying that '_even know she was freakin hot when she was mad, she couldn't kill Naruto because he had saved his life!_'

Naruto was one lucky person, because if helped wouldn't have arrived, there's no telling _what _would have happened to him.

Once Sasuke noticed Sakura was calm enough to talk again, he asked her a question.

"Why were you trying to kill Naruto, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura cringed at Sasuke's unusual nick name for her.

"For the last time call me _Sakura_, and because he made you high, and could have killed you in the process."

"Hm." Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought for a moment and Sakura welcomed the peace like on old friend.

It was actually quite as they walked back to Sakura's apartment, and she couldn't help but wonder what was on Sasuke's mind.

"Anything in particular that has you thinking so hard?"

Sasuke looked up and smiled at Sakura; a rare smile that Sakura knew was only reserved for her, and she couldn't help the way her breath hitched.

"Oh, I was just planning when I was going to purpose to you."

"You-you, what?"

"Well, I don't see why we shouldn't get married anytime soon. I mean I accomplished everything I wanted to do, except restore my clan, so why not start now. Of course not right now, I mean I know you have your whole 'ninja career' to think about. Also we've only been dating a year, and I know you want longer than that, so there goes another year. So by that time we'll be eighteen, but I know you'll more than likely be head of the hospital at that time, so you'll be too stressed to get married. Alright, we'll get married when were nineteen. That way we can have kids by the time were twenty-one, I mean I don't know about you, but I _don't_ plan on sharing you _anytime_ soon, so twenty-one would be a good age."

Sakura looked at him, her mouth agape.

Did Sasuke really just plan out the next _four_ years of their lives?

"I don't see any objection, so I'm taking that as a yes. Good, I'm glad it's been settled."

Sakura just stood there, still not believing what she just heard.

"I'm sure standing there is great in all, but do you plan on opening the door anytime soon Sakura-chan? It's getting quite warm out here."

Sakura unlocked the door, trying her best to fight off the blush that stained her cheeks.

And the fact that she was too excited about what just happened between herself and Sasuke.

X

"Sakura-chan, why do I have to sleep on the couch?

"Because Sasuke, you're still high, and there's no telling _what_ you'll do. And my name is _Sakura_."

"Are you scared I'm going to jump you or something?"

Sakura's blushed returned from earlier, making her face hot.

"I…I-"

"I mean I know that sounds really fun, but I wouldn't do that to you Sakura. Not tonight anyways," Sasuke said as he gave her a sexy smirk.

Sakura's face held complete shock, as she gasped. It was then that she decided to run to her room and shut the door, while giving a muffled 'goodnight'.

"Goodnight Sakura."

A couple hours had gone by and Sakura was asleep. She turned over to her side, only to bump into something. She groggily opened her eyes and saw what exactly she bumped into.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at her, giving her another breath taking smile.

"What are you doing in here Sasuke!?"

"The couch was kinda small, so I came in here. You know you're beautiful when you're sleeping? It's like all the stress on your face just melts away."

Sakura was happy Sasuke couldn't see her bright red face in the darkness of the night.

Trying to distract herself from his past statement, she decided to talk to him instead.

"Is there a reason you're still awake? It's one in the morning."

"I slept all day, so I'm not that tired. Why, you don't want me here?", Sasuke asked and Sakura couldn't ignore the hurt in his voice.

"No, I don't mind it's just…"

"You're scared I'll jump you isn't it?" Sasuke gave her the yet another sexy smirk—this one sexier than the last—and laughed at her expression.

"Im just kidding, Sakura-chan. You shouldn't be so worried," Sasuke said as he turned over on his side.

When Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke sleeping, she decided that the next morning she would kill Naruto.

_**Omg, my longest chapter yet! 1,849 is a lot! I hope you all enjoyed the high flirty Sasuke! I thought he was cute the way he made Sakura blush the whole time XD Honestly I just love messing with Sasuke! He's just so cute you have no choice not too ^_^ But, ya I hope you all liked this chapter and maybe I might throw in another Sasuke! How does a jealous one sound? Lol. Anyways tell me what you think and make my heart happy by reviewing! You know how loved they are ;)**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	13. Jealousy

_**Ok it's time for a braaaaaaand new chapter! Because you guys liked the idea when I asked, here's jealous Sasuke!**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura NaruxSakura friendship! (Don't freak out everyone ;))**_

_**Rating: J for jealousy ;) or T for Sasuke-kun**_

_**Title: Jealousy**_

_**Summary: "I dunno Sasuke, you look pretty jealous to me. Especially when she smiled at me."**_

_**Disclaimer: Once again, not mine. Though if it were mine, cuter moments like the ones in this story would happen.**_

_** Jealousy**_

"Awww, Naruto are you okay?"

"Ne Sakura-chan, it hurts…bad."

"Awwww, I'm sorry Naruto. I'll try to heal it for you."

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

Sasuke sat there watching the whole scene unfold with disbelieving eyes. They were on a mission and Naruto got hurt really badly—_but really the dobe was just being over dramatic_—and Sakura was healing him.

And of course Sakura felt bad for him.

Which was why she was all over him now.

And _of course_ that damn Naruto would take advantage of the opportunity.

"There, is that better Naruto?"

Naruto snuck a sly glance at Sasuke before answering,

"It feels a lot better Sakura-chan. But it still hurts right here though," Naruto answered with his best pouty face.

"Oh ok, well how about I try this instead?"

Naruto smiled to himself, and Sasuke, when he saw the moody Uchiha's face.

"Wow, that's way better Sakura-chan! Have I ever told how much I love you?"

Sakura gave Naruto the biggest smile—one that was supposed to be reserved for Sasuke—and hugged Naruto tightly.

"I love you too Naruto. Now why don't you get some rest, so we can keep traveling in tomorrow."

"Ok, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gave another smile and walked into the restroom.

Naruto gave Sasuke another sly smile, "Jealous, Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke scoffed at his team mate, "no." He was Sasuke Uchiha after all, why would he be jealous of _Naruto_? Even if he was getting all of the attention from Sakura.

Tch, he could care less.

"I dunno Sasuke, you look pretty jealous to me. _Especially_ when she smiled at me."

Sasuke threw a glare Naruto's way, and he laughed.

He just loved getting under Sasuke's skin.

Sakura returned from the restroom and went to check on Naruto.

"How are you feeling? You got hurt pretty badly earlier," Sakura asked with the upmost care.

"I'm feeling way better!," Naruto answered smiling at Sasuke's death glare," But Sakura-chan, can I sleep next to you tonight?"

Sakura, already setting up her futon, smiled—for the 10th time today (not that Sasuke was counting)—at Naruto and answered him with a 'Sure!'

Sasuke tried his best to remain impassive as Naruto moved his futon over next to Sakura's. It's not like he really _cared_ or anything. He could get attention from Sakura whenever he wanted, it's just that,

It was Naruto who was getting it instead.

When the Uchiha had returned home not too long ago, he noticed just how _close_ Naruto and Sakura were. They were always together, and told each other everything.

And though he hated to admit it, that bothered Sasuke to _no_ end.

And it bothered him _even more_ to know that, he and that dobe were on the same level and _he_ was Sakura's boyfriend.

He watched as the two laid next to each other, both smiling, though one of them seemed a little smug.

"Aren't you going to come lay down Sasuke-kun? It's getting late."

Sasuke stared at them, "Hn."

He walked toward the two and laid out his futon.

Sakura then relaxed once she had her two favorite boys next to her, and whispered a 'Goodnight Naruto, Sasuke-kun', before slipping into unconsciousness.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke in the dark, "Goodnight teme." In return Sasuke growled.

X

The night was going by peacefully, and when Sasuke was sure that idiot was sleep, he slipped his arm under Sakura's waist to pull her closer.

When he felt resistance, he looked over and noticed Naruto was already snuggled up to her.

_Damn him!_

Sasuke, not being able to ignore that fact that Naruto had been stealing Sakura's attention all day, he swiftly pushed Naruto away from her, and brought her closer to himself.

He sighed in contentment when Sakura settled against his chest.

And he couldn't help the smug look that crossed his face.

Sakura woke up that next morning and noticed she was lying next to Sasuke. She yawned and stretched her arms, alerting him.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan guess what teme did to me last night! When I was sleeping he pushed me, when he _knew_ I was still recovering from the mission yesterday!"

Sakura then detached herself from Sasuke and gave him a spiteful glare, "You did _what?_"

"Hn."

"You know you're not allowed to fight him when he's still injured!"

"Hn."

"That's it Sasuke! Now you're gonna get it!"

A fight than transpired between to the two—though Sakura did all the fighting—and Naruto tried his best to fight off a smile. If Sakura knew he was laughing, she'd kick his ass too.

X

The way back to the village, for Sasuke anyways, was painful. Sakura had taken the liberty to beat him up, and then didn't heal him afterwards.

_That conniving little…_

He sighed and walked behind his two team mates. This mission was _so_ not going well.

And was all that damn Naruto's fault. He just _had_ to be here. Couldn't have just been a two-man mission?

He growled under his breath when Sakura's voice cut the air.

"You better not be back there growling Sasuke."

And Sasuke could have _sworn_ he saw Naruto sneak _another_ smug look.

He was _so_ gonna kick Naruto's _ass_ when they got back home.

X

"Thank you for the mission report. I'm assuming the mission went well?"

"Ya! It went great! Right teme?"

A glare was thrown at Naruto.

"It was fine shisou."

"Great. Dismissed!"

Team 7 then left the Hokage's office when Naruto suggested they all go get some ramen.

"So, how about it?"

"Sure Naruto."

"Hn."

That damn dobe was driving him crazy! Like hell he wanted to go get some Ramen. But somehow Sakura's big green eyes had convinced him to go.

And he was _not _happy.

The whole night consisted of Naruto gulping down Ramen—as usual—and Sakura laughing at whatever joke he would tell.

And that set Sasuke off.

That was the _last_ straw!

"Come on Sakura," Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura from her seat.

"Wait, where are we going?" Sasuke was acting so strange.

"Just come on."

Naruto laughed to himself, his plan working. Now maybe Sasuke would think twice before messing with his Ramen again.

Sasuke dragged Sakura to their apartment (since Sasuke was always there, he just decided to live there) and shut the door.

Sakura then snatched her wrist from him.

"What's your problem Sasuke? You've been acting like a real _bastard_ this whole mission! And honestly I-"

Sakura's voice was lost when Sasuke started kissing her and she melted.

_Kami, Sasuke was such a good kisser._

When Sasuke pulled away, Sakura was panting, eyes wide.

Sakura was about to speak, when her lips were suddenly very busy again.

And though she knew Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he'd been jealous this whole time, which is why he was kissing her so roughly.

Which made Sakura decide she liked this _jealous _Sasuke.

And his kissing.

_Especially _the kissing.

_**Finalllly finished. I didn't know how I wanted this chapter to go. Usually have them all planned out in my head buuuuuut…. Wateves! I hope you all enjoyed the jealous Sasuke. I really didn't know who to make him jealous of, so I picked Naruto! It seemed like that be the only guy he would be jealous of, when it came to Sakura anyways :) And I think I did a good job…kinda. Oh and in case you didn't know, Naruto had NO romantic interest toward Sakura, he just loves pissing Sasuke off XD which is such a Naruto thing to do lol ^_^ So yuuuuup.**_

_**Anyways Sakura's birthday is coming up! So that'll probably be my next chapter! Any ideas? Or any ideas for another Sasuke? I was thinking possessive, cuz we had high/flirty, and spoiled, and now jealous, so yay, nay? OOOOh. And its Spring break! So maybe I might do something special. Might though, I'm really busy this week.**_

_**But ya, Make my heart melt by dropping a review!**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**-jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	14. A Differnt Kind of Love

_**Ok, its time for a new chapteeerrrr! This featuring possessive Sasuke! So because it's 12 something at night, and I won't have time to type this tomorrow (today really) here you go!**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura, Team 7, Sakura,Ino,TenTen,Hinata girl time ^_^**_

_**Rating: T for my dearest Itachi-san's little brother :) **_

_**Title: A different kind of Love**_

_**Summary:**__** "You know what you have forehead? An over-controlling possessive boyfriend. And do you also know how un-healthy that is?"**_

_**Disclaimer: Sotoallynotmine, but if it were, Itachi would come back to life and be around for his foolish little brother, and Mikoto would be around to scold Sasuke for being mean (but we all know he sototallylovesher) to Sakura, and Fugako wouldn't complain about Sakura's pink hair tainting the Uchiha clan's black hair :))))) XDDD And Minato and Kushina would be here! ^_^**_

_**A different kind of Love**_

_**"Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you.'" –Erich Fromm**_

Sakura didn't even have time to blink—let alone register what was going on—before she was wrapped in a strong embrace. Her body was squished against another larger one and she felt someone breathe into her hair, as if they were inhaling her scent. Before she could look up and address the person she was suddenly kissed by them; a kiss she knew all too well. Sakura didn't even have to look up to know exactly who it was. They pulled away and hugged her once more.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura looked up at him and smiled, "I take it your mission went well. Considering you're in such a good mood."

Sasuke said nothing as he still held Sakura in his arms, just happy to see her again.

Before she could ask him another question, he kissed her again, longer this time and Sakura happily responded.

When they broke apart Sakura, barely being able to contain her excitement, tackled him into a bone crushing hug.

When Sasuke was able to breathe again—after all being hugged by Sakura took _all_ your breath away—he spoke.

"I missed you."

"Awww, I missed you too Sasuke! A whole month and a half without you is an awful long time!"

Sasuke sighed; he was finally home.

After lying on the kitchen floor a little longer, Sakura helped Sasuke up.

"But I'm glad your back. You have no idea how much I-"

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!," Naruto screamed, while he busted into Sakura's apartment, and suddenly she was tackled into a hug and spun around by the loud blond.

"I missed you so much Sakura-chan! Me and the bastard both," Naruto spoke as he set Sakura back down," I would've have came over sooner but _teme_ was too eager to get here and left me to bring the mission report to baa-chan. And right before that I hurried and caught up with Hinata-chan before she could go on her mission and- I just missed you Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and ruffled the loud blonds' hair, "I missed you too Naruto."

Naruto smiled and hugged her again, much to Sasuke's dismay. And unfortunately she was hugging him back and laughing right along with him.

_Of course_, they would be too happy to see each other.

But Sasuke refused to let Naruto ruin his mood—after all it wasn't every day that you saw Uchiha Sasuke actually _happy_.

"So Sakura-chan I was thinking that we should go get some Ramen and-"

"No."

"No? Teme, you can't tell Sakura-chan what to do! If she wants to go get some Ramen she can go!"

Sakura chuckled at Naruto when Sasuke's voice cut the air again.

"No. She's staying here."

"Look you bastard, you need to learn how to share Sakura-chan! I mean just because your dating doesn't mean you get to be stingy.

"Actually it does idiot."

"You know what teme!? I-"

"It's ok Naruto, I'll go out with you later."

Naruto pouted, "But Sakura-chaaaaan!"

"I promise Naruto. Ok?"

"Aww, ok. I guess I'll see you later then. If teme wasn't so _possessive_ then I could see you now," Naruto grumbled, "Bastard," and walked out the door.

"Aww, poor Naruto. You think he'll be ok?"

Sasuke snorted," He'll be fine. That idiot was just being over dramatic."

Sakura smiled and shrugged, "Ya your right. So now that your home Sasuke-kun is there anything special you want to eat for dinner?"

"Hn."

Sakura already knowing what, 'Hn', meant made her way into the kitchen and started cooking.

And for the rest of the day, they stayed at Sakura's apartment, just enjoying each other's company.

X

"Forehead, we missed you at girls' night out! Where were you anyways?"

Sakura took another sip of her tea before speaking, "With Sasuke-kun."

"Really now, you know Sakura, you can't spend_ all_ your time with Sasuke. Doesn't he let you live a little?"

"Oh come on now Ino", Tenten began putting down her tea, "Im sure Sasuke doesn't control Sakura."

"Ya, _that_ much. You know what you have forehead? An over-controlling possessive boyfriend. And do you also know how un-healthy that is?"

"I think Sasuke just acts like that to show how much he cares about her."

"Thank you Hina, someone who understands. And besides, he let me come here didn't he?"

"Key word Sakura, _let_. Just admit it."

"I'd have to agree with Hinata on this one Ino. I mean we all know how Sasuke is. He's just showing her how much he loves her."

"I guess. All I'm saying Sakura is you've got to put your foot down. Sasuke can't control you his whole life. Just tell him if he wants to restore that clan of his, he better calm down and let you do what you want."

"Ino," the other three girls exclaimed together.

"What? Just think about it Sakura. That's all."

Sakura smirked, "Whatever pig. You just remember that next time you decided to be Shikamaru's mother."

Hinata and Ino start laughing at the two.

"Only if you remember first."

"Ok , I'll _'remember'_."

Sakura snorted, like she'd really have to. Sasuke wasn't _that_ bad.

But unfortunately he was.

X

A few weeks had passed and Team 7 was yet on another mission—though it was only Sasuke and Sakura this time.

The mission itself had been over, they were just stopping in a nearby village to rest and regain chakra.

Feeling hunger and fatigue quickly over coming them, the two quickly made their way into a local market to get some supplies before going to the inn and collapsing in slumber.

And it just so happened that the stand owner decided to flirt with Sakura while selling her some tomatoes.

"You know you're really pretty with your pink hair. You from around here," the stand owner asked with a smile.

Sakura looked up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Um, no I'm not."

He smiled again, "Well, if you plan on being here for a couple more days, how about I take you out on a date?"

Sakura gave the man a polite smile before answering, "Oh, no thank you."

"Oh come on, it's pretty hard finding really pretty girls like you around," The man said, leaning closer to Sakura making her uncomfortable.

And before Sakura could even think about how to get the man away from her, a deep voice cut in.

"No, she can't," Sasuke said as he took Sakura and dragged her away.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

_God_ he hated stopping in other villages. Because no matter _where_ he went, some creep _always _found it appropriate to flirt with Sakura.

And because Sakura said he couldn't just _'beat the crap out of random civilians for flirting with her'_, the Uchiha had nothing else better to do than just drag her way.

"Sakura, do us both a favor and stop talking to everyone."

"I do not talk to everyone Sasuke-kun! And could you let go of my wrist. People are starting to stare…"

"No one cares about-"

"Hey, let go of her!"

A man ran up to them, Sakura getting highly embarrassed, and Sasuke getting angrier by the second.

"Hey is this guy giving you trouble? I saw the way he was dragging you."

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, I can help you if you need it."

"If don't want a helping of Chidori up your ass, I'd suggest you leave us alone."

"Really its fine," Sakura explained, just hoping the guy would leave before Sasuke actually _did_ give him a helping of Chidori with his left over chakra.

She then sighed in relief when the guy scurried away, more than likely afraid of Sasuke's death glare.

"Oh my god! You see Sasuke-kun! No everyone thinks your some crazy, possessive, controlling boyfriend or something!"

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me! It's bad enough you actually are like that, do you have to act like it too?"

Sasuke turned his head and looked at her," I am not possessive."

"Um news flash Sasuke, yes you are!"

Sasuke scoffed at her accusation.

"I'm serious Sasuke-kun! I mean you _never_ let me go anywhere or do anything!"

"That's not true. I let you get Ramen with Naruto all the time."

"That's _ramen_ with _Naruto! _That doesn't really count! Especially if you go too!"

"Honestly Sakura, where do you need to go anyways. Your either at the hospital, on a mission, or at home. You don't go anywhere."

"_Because you don't let me!"_

"And if I did, where would you go?"

At that, Sakura had no answer. Only a scowl toward him as they walked into their room.

And she tried her hardest to ignore that smirk on his face.

X

To say that Sakura was pissed off at Sasuke was an understatement. Of course Sasuke thought she was just acting like an immature child.

_But she so was not!_

So for the rest of that night, and on the way home, Sakura refused to speak a word to Sasuke.

Even when they had returned home and gotten back to her apartment, she still was silent. And though Sasuke didn't mind, he knew if he didn't fix her bad mood soon, he'd be in a bad mood sleeping on the couch for two weeks.

"Sakura."

No answer.

"Sakura."

Still no answer.

"Dammit you annoying woman would you just answer me?"

"Fine, what Sasuke!?"

"Could you stop being so annoying and just talk to me? Honestly I'm surprised you stayed mad this long."

"No you bastard," Sakura hissed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

_Sakura could be so damn sensitive!_

"If you think calling me annoying is gonna get me to talk to you, you're sadly mistaken_._"

"You're talking to me now aren't you?"

Sakura growled at him.

_Damn him for being so smart!_

"Fine, what do want?"

"To stop being mad at me over something so childish-"

"It's not childish! And the only reason it would be childish is because you're making it that way!"

"Are you done? Like I was saying I'm….sorry."

Sakura was about to scream at him again, when she heard him apologize.

"You're...sorry?"

Sasuke just stared at her, refusing to say it again.

"Ok, what for?"

Sasuke sighed, "For supposedly being a 'crazy, possessive, controlling boyfriend'".

Sakura stared at him, trying her best to keep her resolve, but _Sasuke was just too cute when he was apologizing!_

"Well, I guess its ok then. I mean it's not every day that you can get the great 'Sasuke Uchiha' to apologize. So I guess you're forgiven. But you're _still_ a bastard."

"And you're still _annoying_."

Sakura smiled, "But you love me anyways Sasuke-kun! That's why you act the way you do. Because you can't just say 'I love you.' So instead you act like a jerk to make up for it."

Sakura went over and hugged him.

Truly, he really did,

_**Phew, finally finished. Took me some hours to type this one. Usually it only takes about 2 hours. But anyways I hope you liked it! This one was the hardest to write in my opinion. And it was harder to write Sasu-chan this time. Probably cuz its 3 somethin in the morning. Anyways I hope I kept everyone in character! Especially Sasuke. Idk why, but for some reason I feel like I wrote this differently than my other ones. Oh and just in case you guys didn't know, everything in the story happened at different times. And what did you think of the little girl chat in the story? Should I write more chapters about those 4, yay, nay? Oh and any ideas for another Sasuke? Idk what other Sasuke I should write, its too late at night to think about it right now. So I typed this up Friday night cuz I won't have time Saturday or Sunday. But enough of my tired late at night rambling, let me know what you think of the story, and the quote at the beginning, and make my heart melt by dropping a review. Oh and thanx for all the reviews and favs./follows so far! Truly, it makes me smile when I read those ^_^**_

_**So keep calm in love itachi! (Idk if you can tell but I loooooooooves me some Itachi ;))**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**-jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	15. Illegal

_**Ok, im back with a brand new chapter! This time featuring *drumroll*…18 year old Sakura! Oh, and idk if Sasuke and Naruto are older than Sakura or not. I mean just because their birthday's are after hers doesn't mean they couldn't have been born the year before….Anyways, their younger than her in my story, mkay? So because I wanna take a nap, but have to type this up, here you go ^_^ **_

_**Pairing: SasukexSakura, NaruxHina, Team 7, and slightly every other pairing in the show! Jk, just a couple more :) **_

_**Rating: T for Minato's sons' best friend! Oh and Sakura bein a little naughty ;)))))**_

_**Title: Illegal**_

_**Summary: "Ne Sakura-chan, you're bad. No wonder teme likes you. Speaking of which, you do know that dating a minor now right? He could report you."**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine but the impulse to control these characters however I please ;)**_

_**WARNING:LOTS O FLUFF ^_^**_

_**Illegal**_

"Ok forehead, don't forget your mine tomorrow starting at 4:30."

"Like you'd ever let me forget pig."

"Seriously Sakura, if Sasuke has you running late tomorrow it's both your asses."

"Ya ya Ino. I'll be there so you can transform me into one of your dolls."

"Great, see you tomorrow before your super awesome birthday party!"

"Ok, bye Ino!"

Sakura hung up the phone with a sigh.

_Ino was so annoying. _

But she couldn't erase the huge smile that took over her face.

Ino may have been annoying, but she was also throwing the best party a best friend could have! Sakura busted into a fit of excited giggles when Sasuke came around the corner and scared her.

"God Sasuke, don't scare me like that!"

"I shouldn't be able to scare you so easily Sakura. Your suppose to be a-"

"Ya I know a ninja. Don't lecture me with that again Sasuke-kun. Not everybody can be _perfect_ like you."

Sasuke smirked, "I know."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways, aren't you excited, it's almost my birthday in 16 hours! And then I'll be 18. An official grown up."

It was then Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes. Sakura would hardly seem like an adult to him. For one thing she was almost a half foot shorter than him—she only came up to his shoulder. And she was also too kid-ish, to be an adult. Anybody with bright pink bubble gum hair and loud green eyes that smiled all the time couldn't be considered an adult.

At least to him anyways.

"You look at me like you don't believe it?"

"You hardly even act 17."

"Your right. I act 19."

Sasuke stared at her and Sakura smiled back.

"It's true Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

"Well, I should be getting to the hospital," she spoke as she walked over to him, "and you should be making sure that you have my present."

"Already taken care of."

"Great! Now I won't have to beat your ass tomorrow. Don't be all suicidal while I'm gone ok?"

"I'll try my best," Sasuke spoke sarcastically.

"Good. Bye, love you Sasu-chan!"

"Hn."

X

To say that Sakura was tired when she got home would be a complete understatement. Exhausted felt more like it. It had been a long day at work, but it was still an enjoyable one. Everyone wished her an early birthday and there weren't was many 'near death experiences' today. But all thoughts of work left her mind the closer and closer she got to her bed. And once she hit the mattress her mind automatically shut down.

She was so tired she didn't even notice Sasuke get up in leave in the middle of the night. Or when he came back sometime later.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke as he tried to wake her.

"Sakura", he tried again.

Sasuke sighed at her. She needed to wake up _now_.

Knowing the pink her girl wouldn't wake anytime soon, he just decided to talk to her anyway.

"Sakura, I know you're barely listening to me but I have to go."

Happy to see that she was _at least_ acknowledging he was speaking, he continued.

"I have to go on a mission so I won't be here for your birthday later today."

Sasuke couldn't ignore the flash of hurt that crossed her tired features.

"Where are you going," she mumbled sleepily.

"On an urgent mission. I'll try to be back soon, okay?"

Sakura was slipping back into unconsciousness by the second, but Sasuke wouldn't leave until she answered.

"Ok."

He kissed her forehead and whispered he loved her before he left.

But now without writing a note.

Chances were, Sakura would wake up tomorrow morning and not remember a thing.

Sasuke felt guilt lay heavily on his shoulders. Because Sakura would wake up tomorrow morning, on her 18th birthday, alone.

And he knew _exactly_ what they would do tomorrow too.

She would wake up and exclaim it was her birthday. Then she would come from her bedroom and be surprised that he actually made her breakfast, and kiss his cheeks repeatedly for the 'sweet' gesture. Afterwards he would do whatever she wanted to do because it was her birthday. Then Ino would drag her away but he would see her later at her birthday party, and she would drag him around the whole night—drunk of course—and then they'd stumble home together, though she'd be doing all the stumbling. Then form lack of sleep and too much alcohol, they'd both just fall asleep. Only for Sakura to wake up with the _worst_ hangover in the world and he'd have to take care of her. And he secretly wouldn't mind it because Sakura spent all her time taking care of everyone else, and never herself.

That thought alone made Sasuke's heart clench. But time was up and he had to go.

X

The sun's bright rays burst through Sakura's curtains and woke her up. She tossed and turned and felt odd when she didn't feel herself bump into anything. But better yet anyone. She looked over to her side and saw the spot vacant. Assuming that Sasuke went out to do something, she got up with a smile and headed straight to the restroom to take a shower and start her day.

She returned from her restroom and was about to lay her clothes out when she noticed a perfectly folded sheet of paper, from no one other than Uchiha Sasuke himself.

Only _he_ would take the time to make sure it was folded perfectly.

Sakura smiled as she opened it, assuming it was some sort birthday card.

'_I hope you have a happy birthday, Sakura. Sorry again for not being there. But don't let that ruin your day. I'll be back soon._

_-Forever yours, Sasuke'_

She put the note down and felt tears come to her eyes as all the memories from last night flooded her mind. She had assumed it was just a dream and that Sasuke really didn't leave.

But of course it made since. The only reason Tsunade would send him on a mission is if it was absolutely necessary. She probably just needed his Sharingan.

Right?

Sakura couldn't help but let a couple tears fall.

After she got herself together she went into the kitchen and made herself toast and some tea.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan! Happy Birthdaaaaaaaaay!"

"Oh, thank you Naruto."

"Hm? Sakura-chan whats wrong? You look sad? _DO_ _I HAVE TO BEAT TEME'S ASS AGAIN!?_"

Sakura gave him a small smile.

"No, he's just on a mission."

"Oh," Naruto said with understanding.

"Ya."

Naruto looked at Sakura and felt bad. He just couldn't let her day be ruined. And he was determined to make it better.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I'm by myself today, and you're by yourself, let's go have some fun. Like….a date."

Sakura gave him a surprised look, "A d-date?"

"Ya! Best friends hanging out and having fun!"

Sakura shook her head; she should have known it wasn't a _real_ date. But the thought did sound appealing.

"Ok Naruto."

"Great! Come on lets go make this the best birthday ever! And I'll start by taking you out for some ramen! My treat," Naruto beamed at Sakura.

X

"Come on Sakura-chan, eat up!"

"Hold on Naruto, I can't eat three bowls like you can," Sakura laughed.

"Well hurry and eat so we can go do some more stuff."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto as she continued eating.

When they were done they walked around, receiving many happy birthday's along the way, Sakura had an idea pop into her head.

"Hey isn't there a carnival going on?"

"Ya…Did you wanna go!?"

"Duh, Naruto."

"Alright let's go! I'll race ya," Naruto winked as he raced to the carnival.

Once Sakura caught up with him, Naruto declared they ride everything in sight.

And so they did.

They rode _everything_, played _everything_, and ate _everything_ in sight.

Afterwards when they got off the last ride, Sakura saw a photo booth and immediately declared that she in Naruto _had_ to go inside.

And anybody who would have saw the pictures would have thought Naruto and Sakura were the craziest people alive.

X

"So what do you want to do now Sakura-chan?"

"Hmmm," Sakura thought as they walked from the carnival," how about we-"

Sakura stopped when she saw the nearby lake.

"Let's go swimming in the lake."

"But Sakura-chan, we don't have any swimsuits on."

Sakura scoffed, "So?"

"But isn't that-"

"Naruto, I'm 18 now. If somehow has something to say I'll take care of it. I _am_ an adult now."

"Alright Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he started stripping out of his shirt, "Let's go!"

Naruto completely stripped and ran to the water with just his under wear on.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Sakura didn't care that she was in nothing but her under garments, or that what they were doing was probably illegal (the sign did say _'swim suits only.'_)

All that mattered was her and her birthday.

And the fact that Naruto was throwing her in the water.

"Naruto!"

"Gotta catch me Sakura-chan," Naruto laughed as he swam away.

X

"Uh, Sakura-chan, how are we gonna dry off? We didn't bring any towels," Naruto looked down at himself, "And my clothes are getting soaked."

"Let's go to the hot springs."

"Good idea Sakura-chan! Come on lets go," Naruto said as he dragged Sakura by her hand to the nearest hot springs.

They ran to the springs and immediately got some towels while they hung their clothes up.

Naruto relaxed as the hot water hit his skin.

Only to be surprised when he saw-

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here? You're not allowed to be on this side! Are you trying to get us kicked out-"

"Naruto you idiot, hush! If you don't say anything, they won't know!"

Naruto then smirked, "Ne Sakura-chan, you're bad. No wonder teme likes you. Speaking of which, you do _know_ that dating a minor now right? He could report you."

"Naruto stop winking and giving me perverted looks. You look like Kakashi when he talks about me and Sasuke's love life and how it's similar to Icha Icha."

Naruto looked her and crumbled in laughter.

"That's why I love you Sakura-chan. You're too funny."

X

Naruto and Sakura left the springs—their clothes were now dry—and continued walking around. And right when Naruto was about to suggest more ramen, Sakura saw the time in a nearby window.

"Oh crap, I'm about to be late."

"For? Wait; Ino has to get you ready for your party. Well you better go then Sakura-chan. I don't her down my throat."

"Ya I guess so," Sakura turned to Naruto, "Thanks for making this one of the best birthday's so far."

Naruto blushed as Sakura wrapped him in a soft hug, "Aww, it was nothing Sakura-chan. What kind of best friend would I be if I let you mope around on your birthday?"

Sakura smiled at him, "Thanks again Naruto. See you at the party!"

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

Naruto watched as Sakura scurried off to Ino's house.

"It's about time forehead. Now let's get to work."

"Ino, don't drown her in makeup and perfume. Let her be able to recognize herself," Tenten said.

"When I'm done, Sakura will look better than me. And that's saying something."

"Im sure you'll look very pretty Sakura."

"Thank you Hinata."

Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura and Tenten. They were _so_ over reacting. When she was done with Sakura, every man in the _world_ would be all over her.

X

"Hey, Sakura-chan you're here! Wow, you look…..amazing."

"You look nice, Sakura."

Sakura blushed, "Thank you Naruto, Kakashi."

"Did I tell you, or did I tell you? You look great Sakura! Now come on so we can have some fun!"

The whole night consisted of Sakura getting told 'Happy Birthday' over and over, and constant drinking. Of course they were under aged, but when you had the Hokage on your side—that was drinking right along with you—it wasn't bad. Not bad at all.

And the longer the night went on, the crazier it got.

It was so crazy that Lee started singing karaoke, Naruto started stripping (with a blushing Hinata trying to stop him), and Ino and Shikamaru were making out in the corner (but what else was new?). And the night was just rolling on with no signs of stopping.

Until no one could stand up straight.

It was then that Sakura decided to call it a night, though it was almost 4 in the morning, and stumbled on her way home.

After several attempts at trying to open her front door (she got it her fourth try) she made it inside and collapsed on the couch, just barely making it.

For the second time in two days she was too tired to notice when Sasuke came back. He walked inside and saw half of Sakura's body on the couch and the other half on the floor.

He picked her up and carried her to her bed. Sasuke himself was exhausted. That mission took everything out of him and it wasn't long before he fell asleep right along with Sakura.

X

The sun's rays burst through Sakura's curtains once more, causing her to toss and turn only this time she bumped into something.

"I see you're awake."

Sakura was about to speak when she felt her head pound and every memory from last night's party popping back into her head.

"How was your party?"

Sakura kept her eyes closed as she answered him with a whisper, "It was fun."

Sasuke turned to look at her and noticed the frown on her face, more than likely from her hang over from last night, and noticed she still had all her dress on and make up that smudged all over her pillows.

He rose up and went to the bathroom to get her some medicine and fed it to her when she couldn't do it herself. He then took her skin tight dress off and put on her favorite sleeping shirt—one of his old shirts with the Uchiha insignia on the back—and some shorts after he removed the make up from her face.

When he was done cleaning her up he put her back in the bed.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"I missed you. How did you get back so fast?"

"I was suppose to stay gone another day, but I ran all night so I could get back."

"Awww, Sasuke-kun. If I didn't have such a bad hangover I'd hug you to death."

Sasuke smiled at her—one of his breath taking smiles—and kissed her forehead.

Sakura sighed and turned over to see him better when she heard a slight jingling sound. She looked down and saw a charm bracelet on her wrist.

"Sasuke did you-

"Each charm represents something special about you, "Sasuke confessed with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun," Sakura sniffed.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday Sakura."

_**And doooooone! OOOOOoomg im glad I finished that! I feel like it was pretty good! It was my longest yet ;) I hope you like it. I hope it wasn't too OOC or too fluffy for anyone! Man, that was hard. Omg, im sooooo sleepy so this A/N won't be that long. And I hope I made Sasuke there enough for all of youuuuu! So Happy Birthday Sakura-chan! And I cant wait till Sasu-chans birthday! Or Itachi's! And am I the only one who has Trouble by Taylor Swift, Suit and Tie by Justin T, and When I was your Man, by Bruno Mars, stuck in there heads? Anyways please leave a review!**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	16. Trouble

_**OK, im sure you all know what time it is! And for those of you who don't….*whispers* it's a brand new chapter :) Just a short little thing I came up with after I read this other story. So because im inspired, here you go ^_^**_

_**Pairing: When have I ever written anything besides SasukexSakura? But ya its them, and some good ol' Team 7 lovin ;)**_

_**Rating: T for Kakashi's—used to be—prized pupil!**_

_**Title: Trouble**_

_**Summary: "Why the hell do you keep using all my shampoo!"**_

_**Disclaimer: If I told I lied and told you all this was mines would you believe me? Lol, not mines, and I don't own Trouble by Taylor Swift, or any Bruno Mars songs I throw in here :)**_

_** Trouble**_

Though it may not seem so on the surface, Uchiha Sasuke was a tolerant man. He tolerated a lot of peoples crap every day.

He tolerated Naruto—one of the hardest things to tolerate— and Kakashi's need to be late to everywhere he went—a natural occurrence—and a lot of other things too, which in Sasuke's opinion, was too much to name.

But one thing he seemed to tolerate the best, and the most, was none other than Sakura Haruno herself.

Sakura did a lot of crap that got on Sasuke's nerves every day, but not once did the Uchiha complain (Uchiha's didn't complain).

He just brushed it off.

After all, Sakura could have well just not forgiven him and ignored him for what he did. She didn't have to be nice to him, or talk to him, and she damn _well _didn't have to love him.

But she did anyway.

And if Sakura could look past all those things he did (dubbed by Sakura in which he did not complain, the '_unmentionable times_') he could let go of all the things she did.

Like for instance, her tendency to hog the _shit_ out of their restroom.

For someone who claimed they didn't care much about their personal appearance, she sure did take an awful long time in the restroom (an hour and a half to be exact.)

On the days she didn't have to rush to work, she would take her time in the restroom. And though Sasuke was glad Sakura got to relax and take her time—her taking a long time in the restroom meant there were no huge emergencies at the hospital—he didn't like how she would take _forever _and use all the hot water making it were he had to wait a while before the water would heat back up again.

And _not only that, _she liked is to use his shampoo. The shampoo that made his hair all nice and silky and smooth (hence the reason she liked to run her hands through his bangs all the time). But not only did she _use it_, she made it disappear.

As in

"Why the hell do you keep using all my shampoo!"

And don't even get him started on his conditioner!

But it was only a minor thing, nothing the Uchiha couldn't look over.

He looked over other stuff too.

Like the fact that she was a _horrible_ sleeper.

Sakura couldn't stay still in her sleep to save her life!

She always started off in one position—usually snuggled up to his chest, wrapped around his embrace—but never stayed in the same spot.

Sasuke had woken up many times to the cold floor.

Or if he wasn't on the floor, she had her arm draped over his face.

But most of the time, it he had woken up completely cold and shivering—and not because Sakura had pushed him on the floor again.

It was because she took up _all_ the cover.

And Sasuke couldn't understand how someone so small that was no bigger than five foot four, and weighed no more than 105 pounds (She was 100 pounds soak and wet!) had taken up all the covers.

And the bed!

Sasuke remembered he had been tired of waking up cold and bare and had decided to do something about it.

Until that one time.

He had been freezing that night and tried to loosen Sakura's grip on the covers until she snatched it right back from him and kicked him on the floor in the processes.

It was at the moment (And the time she punched him in the kidney for scaring her out her sleep when he tried to take the covers from her before) that Sasuke invested in his own cover.

And put that on his list of, '_the annoying crap Sakura does_.'

Yes, Sasuke was tolerant with Sakura and her Sakura ways until one day, he couldn't take it anymore.

And it wasn't because she was using his shampoo.

Or because he had woken up on the floor for the millionth time.

No, it was for a completely different reason completely.

Her _god awful_ singing.

Sakura had a yet another tendency, to sing or hum when she was working. This didn't bother Sasuke that much because it indicated that she was in a good mood.

And chances were if Sakura was happy, Sasuke would be happy too, in his own little special Sasuke way.

So Sasuke didn't mind it when Sakura sometimes did her paper work at home, because she _finally_ had a day off, and decided to sing while doing it.

Sure she was a tad bit off key, but she sounded happy.

And Sasukae also didn't mind—though this one bothered him more—when Ino would come over and she and Sakura would sing some song while doing each other's nails, or watching or movie.

Besides, when was the last time Sakura actually got to do something that didn't involve saving someone's life or breaking up countless fights between her team mates?

No that didn't bother Sasuke at all.

But what did is when that damn idiot Naruto joined in.

It had been pouring down raining and as a result they were stuck in the apartment.

And right when Sasuke thought maybe he could relax during the storm

He couldn't.

Because Naruto and Sakura were singing louder than the rain and thunder outside.

"Oh yeah yeah! Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah!

Normally it wouldn't bother Sasuke that much, but it was the fact that he was stuck there and he had no choice but to listen to it.

And as he listened to them sing the next couple verses, Sasuke was thinking of ways to survive the night.

"Cause your sex takes me to paradise! Yeah your sex takes me to paradise! And it shows, yeah yeah yeah! Cause you make me feel like, ive been locked out of heaven for too loooooooong!"

It was that moment in time that Sasuke decided to stop the madness.

"Cause your sex takes me to paradise! Yeah your sex takes me to paradise! And it shoooooooows, yeah yeah! Cause you make me feel like, ive been locked out of heaven for too looooooooooong-!"

"Stop. Now."

Sakura and Naruto stopped in the middle of their singing and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Don't be such a bastard teme, where just cooking and singing!"

"Ya Sasuke-kun, it's fun!"

Tch, fun his ass.

"I don't care. Stop."

And with that the grouchy Uchiha went back into the living room.

But the grouchy Uchiha was happy because it was actually silent.

When an almost smile started to appear on his face, it was quickly wiped away.

"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in! So shame on me now! Flew me to places I'd never beeeeen, til you put me down, oh. I knew you were trouble now when you walked in! So shame on me now! Flew me to places I'd never beeeen. Now im lying on the cold hard ground!"

"Oh, oh, trouble, trouble trouble! Oh, oh, trouble, trouble trouble!"

Sasuke sighed, if it wasn't one song it was the other.

He then stood across the kitchen from the two, while they gave him innocent smiles.

And it seems as if those smiles weren't promising anything but a promise to keep singing throughout the night until they both fell asleep.

But the Uchiha had had enough!

They wearnt going to give him a sleepless night.

"God teme, stop looking so angst-sty over there."

"Maybe he wants us to sing a different song," Sakura smiled at him.

"No. I don't need another song. I need you two morons to shut up."

"If you don't like it, you can leave Sasu-chan."

"Ya teme, no one's making you stay. I'm sure you and the storm outside can cry your emo tears together."

Sasuke glared at both of them.

He was not emo _dammit!_

"Shut the hell up Naruto. Why are you still here? Go home."

"Me and Sakura-chan are making home-made ramen!"

"At 11 at night?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Duh."

It was then Sakura's turn to glare at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, if you keep interrupting us, you'll regret it."

"As in she'll have a head-ache for the next two weeks!"

They both stopped to look at Naruto.

"….."

"What?"

"Anyways, If this is how you're going to act when were married Sasuke-kun, you're going to have some major issues. Speaking of which, are we still getting married next year? We'll both be 19," Sakura asked as she winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke's face erupted into a blush that even he had no chance of fighting off.

He couldn't believe Sakura remembered that!

"Sakura I was high, that doesn't count."

"Oh, but it does Sasuke-kun, it does."

Sasuke was really hoping he could just forget that _whole_ day.

He had said and done some things he knew Sakura would _never_ let go.

And he was _so_ glad Naruto wasn't there for his '_marriage proposal.'_

The Uchiha had nothing left to say and didn't want Sakura to bring up _anything_ else from that night, so he went back to the living room, cursing the whole way.

_Damn Sakura's intelligence._

"I knew you trouble when you walked in!"

_And her and Naruto's horrible singing!_

_**And finished! Wow, this was longer than what I thought it would be. I didn't mean for it to reach over a thousand words; instead it reached a little bit passed 1600. But anyways, did you like the chapter? Was it cute, fluffy, all of the above? I noticed I do most chapters from Sasuke's p.o.v, so should I do Sakura's next time? It just I enjoy being inside Sasu-chan's little head. :) **_

_**Oh, I was thinking of writing a few chapters but have the AU for non-massacare, so should I start something new? It would have Itachi and Mikoto and Fugaku, and Minato and Kushina plus everyone in this story of course! Of course I'll still do this, but that too. Yay, nay?**_

_**Anyways I hope you all like this chapter, and the songs in them. I know I skipped around a couple verses but, ehhhhh…who cares? You all know what songs I was talking about :) **_

_**And OMG THANK YOU for all the great feed-back/review/favs/follows ive been receiving. I never thought I'd reach 56 reviews! So thanx a lot guys! All that stuff is what's keeping me alive!**_

_**Oh, and I guess Ill be posting this tonight (morning because its almost 1 am) and I won't have time to later since its Easter! So this is my Easter present to everyone, since I don't think they celebrate Easter in the Naru-verse. And for those of you who don't…happy Sunday!**_

_**Make my heart melt and drop a review ;)**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	17. Idiotic Love

_**Ok, so the time for a brand new chapter is upon us. This was one has Kakashi in it because I loooooooooove Kakashi almost as much as I love my sweetheart Sasuke-kun and my dearest Itachi-san! So because I was inspired (by the story called 'The Path of Life', by hangmeuptodry) here you all go ^_^**_

_**Pairing: SasukexSakura, Team 7**_

_**Rating: T for Sakura-chan, oh and Sasuke-kun ;)**_

_**Title: Idiotic Love**_

_**Summary:**_ "_**It was times like this that made Sasuke wish he was back on the steps of the Uchiha compound with Itachi. Because Itachi, didn't make him watch porn!"**_

_**Discliamer: Im sure you all know that this isn't mine…..or the fact that Kakashi looks soooooo hot in his ANBU uniform!**_

_** Idiotic Love**_

"YOU TWO ARE THE MOST IDIOTIC IDIOTS TO _EVER_ EXIST! I CANT_ BELIVE_ YOU BLEW UP MY WHOLE KITCHEN NOT TO MENTION HALF OF MY LIVING ROOM!"

"But Sakura-chan, teme did it!"

"You idiot, it was you-"

"I DON'T CARE WHO IT WAS! I JUST KNOW THAT IT'S DESTROYED!"

Sakura had to take a deep breath before she exploded.

"Ne Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

"Obviously not dobe."

"All I know is that you two are in _so_ much trouble."

Sasuke and Naruto slowly started to back away as Sakura advanced closer towards them.

"Sakura-chan….I know it looks bad in all but…I-um Sakura why are you doing that?"

"Sakura, put that kunai down before you-"

"SAKURA-CHAN PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR AND I-"

And all that could be heard was screaming as Naruto and Sasuke ran for their lives.

And when she was done, she sat on her couch as Naruto and Sasuke sat there barely breathing.

They deserved it though.

After all they had destroyed her _whole_ kitchen and _half_ of her living room.

She had been peacefully sitting on her bed, reading a scroll when she heard the two _idiots_ bickering. Sakura didn't pay any mind to them, considering they did that_ all_ the time.

And it wasn't until she heard a loud _boom_ from the kitchen that made her start to worry.

She rushed into her living room only to see the horrid destruction of her apartment.

Yup, they _so totally_ deserved it.

Sakura sighed, now she would have to call someone to come fix this mess. Considering her two _idiots_ were ninja and not repair men.

X

"Sakura-chan, I'm really really sorry! I know you probably want to beat me up again but I-"

"I would be quite if I were you Naruto. Before I do it again."

Right before Sakura was about to knock that _idiot_ out again, the repair man spoke.

"Well, your kitchen is in pretty bad shape, along with that part of the living room. It would probably take about a month to get it all fixed."

"So what should I do know?"

"Well, you should pack your stuff, considering you can't live here for the time being. It wouldn't be safe."

Sakura just stared at him.

And she just stood there, even after the man left.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok-oh. _nonononono pleasedontstartcryingSakura-chan_! It'll be ok!"

"This is all _your _fault! This wouldn't have happened if you weren't here! Because you brought that stupid _idiot_ with you!"

Sasuke flinched at the sound of Sakura's voice.

God he _hated_ it when she cried.

"I didn't have these problems when it was just me! And because of you two my apartment is destroyed…And it smells like _boy_!"

"_Boy_?"

"Yes, _BOY_! It smells like Sasuke, sweat, and ramen!"

"Sakura, you're over reacting."

"If you say I'm over reacting one more time!"

"Well, you are."

"…"

X

"Kakashi, make sure these two _idiots_ don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Sakuraaaa, why does Kaka-sensei have to watch us?"

"Because you two are _obviously_ too stupid to take care of yourselves. And if I'm going to be living with you guys over the next month, I'd rather _not_ our apartment be destroyed."

"Sure Sakura."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura you act as if were children. Well Naruto is. But I'm not. I don't why I have to be dragged over here when-"

"Sasuke-kun, sweetie, this whole _thing_ is your fault. So yes, you're a child too."

"Hn."

"Bastard just listen to Sakura before she kicks your ass again."

"Shut the hell up Naruto."

Kakashi sighed; this was going to be a long day.

But luckily for him, he knew exactly how to deal with his two former students (Sakura's _idiots_)

"Hey Kakashi, do you have anything to eat?"

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Naruto.

How Sakura could deal with these two all day was beyond him.

But he did know how to keep them quiet for the next couple hours.

X

"Untie me you pervert!"

"Seriously Kakashi, I'm _not_ watching this. Untie me. _Now."_

"Now now, Sasu-chan. There's no need to get all huffy. Perhaps watching this will help you and Sakura out whenever she stop being mad at you."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"But if _Sasuke_ is the one who needs it, why do I have to watch it!?"

"Hush, its starting."

A raunchy tune started to play in the air and the tv erupted into multiple colors.

And as time went by, Sasuke and Naruto had no choice but to watch it.

Or more like, Naruto had given up trying to fight it and just watched it. After all it wasn't something he was foreign too. He traveled around for years with Jiraiya. So it didn't bother Naruto.

It was just boring.

_Very_ boring.

He sighed as Sasuke sat there with a permanent blush on his face.

Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't an 'Icha Icha' fan. Especially since Sakura would kill him if she found out he read that stuff.

But it's not like he never read it before.

He did.

And he felt his 'innocent' eyes burn at the sight of it.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kakashi over there giggling.

Tch, what a pervert.

Sasuke just prayed that Sakura would hurry back soon so he didn't have to watch this. He was starting get _thoughts_ in his head. Not so nice thoughts that involved Sakura and-

No! Bad Sasuke, bad!

God, somebody kill him.

It was times like this that made Sasuke wish he was back on the steps of the Uchiha compound with Itachi.

Because _Itachi_, didn't make him watch porn!

Luckily for Sasuke the movie just so happened to end _right_ before Sakura walked in.

"I'm back Kakashi-sensei!"

Faster than anyone had ever seen, Kakashi had hidden the evidence of his Icha Icha, untied Naruto—who had fallen asleep—and Sasuke, and had erased the blush from his cheeks, all before Sakura walked into the living room.

"They didn't give you too much trouble did they?"

"Of course not Sakura-chan. You know how _well behaved_ our Sasuke and Naruto are."

Sasuke did _not_ appreciate Kakashi's sarcasm.

_Asshole_

"Wake up idiot, it's time to go."

When the thought of going back to _Naruto's_ apartment occurred, Sakura felt her eyes start to water again.

"_Please_ don't start crying again Sakura. It'll be fine."

"No it won't! Because I'll have to live with you and Naruto! Why can't you have a nice clean apartment like Kakashi!?"

"Sakura-chan, my apartment is clean!"

"No its not! _This,_ is clean! And-"

A thought popped into Sakura's head.

Why and the hell didn't she think of this earlier!?

"Kaka-sensei, can I stay with you?"

"_What!?_"

"I don't see why not."

"Yay! Come on _idiots_! Let's get started packing my stuff!"

X

Sakura couldn't stop smiling on the way back to her—_destroyed_—apartment. She was _finally_ getting to live somewhere nice.

Her apartment had started off nice. Then Sasuke had kinda moved in with her.

But she didn't mind. Sasuke was nice and neat and smelled nice. (_Very_ nice.) Plus he didn't eat her out of house and home (like _some_ blond _idiots_ did). For the most part Sasuke was pleasant to live with.

It wasn't until _Naruto_ had started to come over more and more that her apartment started to change—and not for the better.

He was always moving things around, and sitting on her couch, and eating all her food. And he always smelled like a mix of ramen and perfume.

Ramen because he _always_ ate ramen. And perfume because when he wasn't bothering her, he was with Hinata.

Poor Girl

And once Sasuke _and_ Naruto was there all the time, her apartment started to go through hell.

As in

"If I find _one_ _more_ kunai in my wall, I'm kicking _everyone's_ ass!"

Or

"Naruto stop wasting things on my carpet!"

Ya, you get the idea.

So to be able to live somewhere that didn't involve gorgeous brooding and blond loud and obnoxious guys, she was _very_ excited.

"Sakura, I'm done packing your stuff now. Can I go get some ramen?"

"Not until we get everything to Kakashi's Naruto."

Said boy pouted.

Sasuke was packing the stuff in Sakura's closet and just couldn't understand why she had _somuchstuff_!

Really, how many shoes and clothes did a girl need?

Once he had gotten through the clothes, he had found shelf after shelf of medical scrolls.

"Oh Sasu-chan, make sure you don't mix those up. I have them all organized a certain way so make sure you pack right, okay?"

"Hn."

_Damn, this would take forever._

A couple hours had gone by and finally they were done packing.

(_It's about god damn time! Sakura-chan has too much crap_, Naruto whispered to Sasuke. _Boy did he know it_.)

"Come on; time to move this to Kakashi's apartment."

"Sakura-chan, do you _have to_ take _all_ of this? You'll only be gone for a month. Not the rest of your life."

Sakura smiled at Naruto," well maybe if you didn't destroy my apartment, I wouldn't have to be moving."

Naruto groaned and started to move her _shit load_ of boxes.

After making countless of trips between Sakura's and Kakashi's apartment, they had _finally_ gotten everything done.

Or so they thought.

"Ok, help me unpack everything now."

X

Sakura sat on her bed—the one in Kakashi's guest bed room that she had declared her own—and smiled in contentment.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto panted, "are we done yet?"

"Hmmm, ya. Thanks Naruto and of course you too Sasuke-kun," she kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

Well, it started off on the cheek, and then it turned into a full blown make-out session.

"I swear! You guys need to stop doing that!"

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled into the kiss.

When the kiss broke apart Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"I hope you know you and Naruto won't be around to destroy _this_ apartment."

Which was Sakura's way of saying

_You two idiots aren't allowed at Kakashi's apartment._

Which meant

_Now you're spending your nights with Naruto instead of me._

Sasuke sighed

_Fml_

_**Ok, I finished! I know there really is no ending to this story buuuuut, alas there is! But if I would have added it, this would have been over 2000 words, and I didn't want to do that. So I think the chapter after next, I'll post it :) and guys, im stuck.**_

_**I still love doing this story, but im running out of ideas. It's like I'll come up with an idea, but I can never think of an ending. So ya…..but never fear, I will prosper! But I do have a good idea for my AU chapter! And I think it's pretty cute ^_^ and I know June 9**__**th**__** is kinda far away, but I can't wait!**_

_**Can you all guess what day that is? Anybody who does gets free cookies!**_

_**Or the first person who does gets to choose the next chapter. ^_^**_

_**And I know this didn't have a whole bunch of Kakashi, but the other part to this chapter will!**_

_**Anyways, make my dreams come true and drop a review! They'll be greatly appreciated! :) **_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	18. Snotty nosed love

_**Ok, so it's time for a brand new chapter! I've had this idea in my head for a week now! So because I know EXACTLY how Sasuke-kun feels! Here you all go ;)**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura**_

_**Rating: T for totallyawesome! Or Sasuke-kun**_

_**Title: Snotty nosed love**_

_**Summary: "You wanna tell me what's wrong? I can't help you if don't tell me. And remember that talk we had about communicating better with each other? Hmmm?"**_

_**Disclaimer: If Naruto were mine, then Itachi would be alive, and heck, I might even make him Hokage lol. jk, I'd soooo make Sasuke ;))))) (jkjkjk, Naruto would be it ^_^)**_

_**WARNING: There is a lot more fluff than usual, and Sakura is still living with the only guy who can read porn and still look cool doing it! (Kakashi for those who didn't know.)**_

_** Snotty nosed love**_

Haruno Sakura was never one to be cold (unless provoked). The girl usually had a sunny deposition and a smile on her face.

The only times she was wasn't like that—dubbed by Naruto as '_emo'_—was when she was pushed to her limits. And only a few could push her to those _limits._

Read: Naruto, Sasuke—the whole Team 7 _really_—and anybody who had tried to hurt her loved ones.

And though Naruto and Sasuke had often put her on her brink of sanity, she had still managed to love them.

So when Sakura came home to find an _out-of-the-ordinary-Sasuke_ lying in her bed looking so _un-Sasuke-like_, she quickly went over to the Uchiha to find out the problem.

"Sasuke-kun, sweetie, what's wrong?"

The Uchiha rolled over and looked at her.

He looked pale (well paler than usual) and had bags under his eyes as if he had been up all night. Even his hair looked a little less silky than usual.

"Sasuke-kun," she tried again, putting on her best soothing mother voice. "You wanna tell me what's wrong? I can't help you if don't tell me. And remember that talk we had about communicating better with each other? Hmmm?"

Sasuke blinked at her. Once, twice, before answering her.

"I'm sick!"

Sakura cringed at the sound of his voice.

It sounded _too _whiny.

"Well I can see that Sasuke-kun, but how about you tell me what's bothering you?"

Sasuke glared at her.

"Your suppose to be a medic, can't you tell?" he snapped at her.

Not only was he _whiny_, he was also _grouchy_.

Sakura kept her smile and ran one of her hands through his hair, while the other felt his forehead. Just as she suspected, he had a fever.

And not the 100 degree _sleepitoffandit'llgoaway_ type fever.

But the 104 degree_ ohmyfreakingodwhydidtheroomturnpinkamihallucinatin g_? type fever.

It seemed as if the Uchiha would be down for a while. One look at him and she could tell he had the runny nose, sore throat, achy body type of cold.

Which also meant Sasuke would be under her until he got better.

She sighed at her own thoughts and decided to figure out why in fact he had gotten so sick.

"Care to explain how you got so sick? Where you playing in the rain again Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke gave her another glare—the second one of the day (so far)—and answered her question.

"_No_, I was not '_playing in the rain_'. My mission just so happened to be outside _in_ the rain."

Sakura giggled at him, He was too adorable for his own good when he was sick!

"Ok Sasuke-kun, well how about you lay down and I go get you some medicine and some soup alright?"

"Hn."

"Ok, now be a good boy while I'm gone ok?"

X

A day had gone by and Sakura was sitting in her bed with Sasuke's head in her lap. Tsunade had given her the next couple days off until Sasuke had gotten better. So she had decided to do her extra paper work during that time. It was a little hard though considering the boy in her lap.

Sasuke had gotten quite fond of Sakura's tiny lap, and laid there the better part of the past two days.

Of course Sakura didn't mind the extra affection he was giving, but it was kind of hard to work—let alone _focus_—when you had cuddly Sasuke who never was more than an _inch_ away from you.

Who _constantly_ kept snuggling up to your side.

"Sasuke-kun, it's kind of hard for me to work with you under me like this. Could you scoot over a little?"

Sasuke slowly looked up at her, then scooted over

An _inch_.

_Bastard_

Sakura sighed. He was still lying in her lap and she could tell by the look he gave her before he scooted over an _inch_ that he was not scooting over anymore.

Leave it to Sasuke to be completely fever induced, but still be as stubborn as ever.

Deciding to let the issue go (she'd just have to push—_move_-him off of her when he was sleep.) she returned back to her work. Until she felt something wet on her thigh.

She looked down to find none other than a sleeping Sasuke

With snot dripping out his nose.

Sakura restrained herself from pushing him off of her (this wasn't the _first_ time this had happened in the past two days) and instead _slowly_ removed him from off of her.

And as soon as her hands left his body, he automatically latched onto her thighs and snuggled himself back into her lap.

It was at that moment that Sakura wondered if he did this to Mikoto when he was younger.

Her answered was confirmed when she heard him mumble under his breath something about his mother and how comfortable she was.

Sakura then decided that a sleepy snotty Sasuke was the most precious thing she had ever seen.

X

Kakashi had come home from a mission to find Sakura in the kitchen reading a book while warming up (_tomato?_) soup. He was about to ask her why she was making soup when he saw the tiredness in her eyes and the wet stains on her pants.

_What the hell had she been doing?_

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun," was all she offered as if he was supposed to know exactly it was she was talking about.

"Ah," his lone eye wrinkled as he smiled, understanding Sakura's one-worded explanation.

Sakura walked into her room and found Sasuke fast asleep (with none other than snot dripping from his nose).

She put his soup on the nightstand, and sat back in her bed, with Sasuke automatically finding her again. Sakura smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his unruly black her and placed a kiss on his temple.

She then reached over and wiped his snotty nose.

He seemed less like a fantastic warrior, and more like a child as his face scrunched up as she wiped his nose.

Sasuke mumbled 'annoying' in his sleep when she was done.

Sakura giggled, "I love you too Sasuke-kun."

_**Finished! I know this one seemed kind of short, well to me anyways, and I apologize! I felt like if I would have added more, it would have taken away from the cuteness of the story.**_

_**Anyways im soooooooo sorry for this super late update! But I was suffering the same thing Sasuke-kun was facing on Saturday Sunday and Monday! Im not as sick anymore, but im still sneezing and coughing. And ive also had soooooo much homework and nooooo time to do it! BUT I somehow managed to get this typed up for you lovely people. And instead of doing my homework, after I publish this, im going to start typing my new story! So yes, this shows I love you all VERY much! ^_^ 3!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy the story and im sorry if it was more fluff, than humor, but I HAD to throw in the super tender moments between Sasuke and Sakura! I mean they don't argue ALL the time! **_

_**And OMFG I saw the fight between Konan and Madara and I was like GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP! I was sad when she died! ALL MY AKASTUKI PEOPLE ARE DYING! My sweetheart Itachi, and Kisame, and, Deidara, and Pain, and NOW Konan! Who's even left in the Akastuki!?**_

_***takes deep breaths***_

_**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and review so my heart can melt! They will be loved! Oh and thanx to all those who read/review/fav/follow my story! ^_^ Itachi love's you all 33333333!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	19. Dishes

_**Ok, its time for a brand new chapter! I wanted to put this chapter in my other story, but I wanted to see if it was good or not first. So im going to post it here and if you all like it I'll post it there too! ( of course it'll be changed to fit the non-massacre part) So because I don't wanna do my homework and most likely won't, here you all go! ^_^**_

_**Rating: T for Sasu-babe and his pink haired kunoichi!**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura, Uchiha clan looooove ^_^**_

_**Title: Dishes**_

_**Summary:**__ "__**Itachi, being Itachi, recognized that face all too well and knew if he didn't do something soon, his foolish little brother would receive the end of a tiny fist. (After all, Mikoto wasn't that big.)"**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours, not ANYBODY'S but the man (whose name I can't spell) who made this. But you already knew that ;)**_

_**WARNING: Fluuuuuuufff! (But not enough to roll in it. Or maybe it is, depending on who you are :)) also, There is a HUGE flashback in the story! So don't be all confused, kay?**_

_** Dishes**_

Haruno Sakura was in the kitchen doing dishes with none other than Sasuke. And surprisingly, the Uchiha didn't complain.

Actually he _never_ complained.

And he complained about _a lot_ of stuff!

Like when she made him help fold her clothes. Or when she asked him to do stuff for her.

Either way, there wasn't a word out of him. It had _always_ been like that.

_When they were washing dishes anyways_…

"Sasuke-kun, how come you always help me wash dishes?"

Sasuke gave her a blank look, "Because you asked me too."

"Ya but, when I ask you to do anything else, you don't act so willingly," Sakura pointed out.

"That's because, unlike everything else you ask me to do, I don't mind doing this."

"Why?" Don't get her wrong, she was glad Sasuke was willing to help. It was just weird that he was.

"When I was younger, my father, Itachi, and I, use to help my mother wash and dry the dishes. I suppose it became a habit."

"Hm," Sakura thought aloud.

"I hope you're done interrogating me now. You act as if I never do anything because you ask or something," The Uchiha grumbled.

Sakura looked at him and smiled, "My apologies Sasuke-kun."

Later that night Sasuke only had one thought—memory was more like it—as he listened to Sakura's soft breathing.

/

"_Sasuke-chan, sweetie, where are you going?"_

_Sasuke looked up at his mother. "I'm going outside to train some more."_

"_But don't you want to help your mommy do the dishes? You and Itachi have always helped me before," Mikoto pointed out._

"_I know mother, but I really don't feel like it tonight."_

_Itachi's head snapped in his little brother's direction._

_Was he insane?_

_Did he just tell his mother he didn't 'feel like it?'_

_Itachi discreetly looked up at his mother from the corner of his eyes as her smile twisted from sweet and caring, to acid and deadly._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke-chan, what was that?" Mikoto asked using the 'tone.'_

_Sasuke answered her without a trace of fear in his voice (obviously he had some guts, Itachi thought to himself);"I said I didn't feel like it."_

_Mikoto looked at him for a bit and Itachi swore he could see his mother's hand twitch in the water as if she was going to hit him._

_In all honesty he wouldn't have been surprised. After all he had saw his mother in action and noticed that when she got riled up it was quite hard to tame her._

_And her best friend Kushina had been the same way._

_If she were alive, no doubt, she would be tempted to hit Sasuke as well. _

_Itachi had seen too many times his father or the fourth Hokage being hit in the head by their wife's. Even though he was only three at the time, he still understood what was going on._

_And it would seem today that Sasuke would receive that same swift hit across the head—or face, depending on her mood—that his Father had received so many times before._

"_Sasuke-chan," Mikoto tried again, "I know how important training is for you, but you have to understand that you have obligations first. You can train as soon as you're done helping me."_

"_But I want to go now! Before it gets too dark outside. And you know I don't have my sharingan yet like Itachi, so I won't be able to see anything," Sasuke pouted to his mother, hoping she would understand._

_Oh she understood._

_She understood that he betterstayinhereandhelpwashthedishesbeforeshepunch edhiminthehead!_

_Itachi, being Itachi, recognized that face all too well and knew if he didn't do something soon, his foolish little brother would receive the end of a tiny fist. (After all, Mikoto wasn't that big.)_

_Itachi knew that it was his job as Sasuke's older brother to protect him from danger; even if that meant their own mother. _

_Because boy was she dangerous._

_He gave Sasuke a look saying, 'idiot just do what mom says before she kills you. Dad isn't here to save you this time!'_

_Sasuke looked at Itachi, understanding the look he was giving him completely. But the young Uchiha was determined! He WAS going to win this argument with his mother!_

_Because Sasuke had only been six years of age, he didn't understand that his mother NEVER lost arguments._

_Ever._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, I'm going to count to five, and if I don't see you here in this kitchen by that time, you're in big trouble."_

_Which was her nice way of saying, 'come in here now before I knock you unconscious!' _

_Sasuke looked at her, trying his best to keep his resolve, but once his mom had gotten to three, he quickly gave up scared for his life._

"_Yes ma'm!"_

_Itachi mentally sighed in relief. He was glad he wouldn't have to step into that fight. He knew if he even thought about intervening, he would receive the same fate as Sasuke._

"_Thank you Sasuke-chan. Now be a dear and get me another dish towel would you?"_

_Sasuke quickly made his way over to the cabinet, getting the dish towel._

_He may have lost this one, but he'd soooo win the next one! Kami he would!_

_ /_

The sun started to rise and the sky slowly turned from black, to pink.

It seemed as if the Uchiha stayed up all night, deep in his memories. He smiled at the thought; it felt good to reminisce on old times without feeling any pain.

And now with Sakura, he'd be able to create new memories.

When the sky finally turned fully blue, Sakura had awakened. "Good morning Sasuke-kun," she smiled sleepily at him.

"Ah, Good morning."

_**Ommmmmggg, finally finished that! I've been trying to finish this for two days! But I could NEVER get the computer! But I finally got it! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the story! It was a bit fluffier than usual. But I enjoy fluffiness! It makes me warm and fuzzy inside!**_

_**Uggggghhh, I have to do my home work I've been neglecting AAAAALLLLL weekend, and now I'm going to be up to like, two in the morning because it's like ten something now! :'( (makes multiple crying and sobbing noises)**_

_**Ahem….**_

_**ANYWAYS, ya! Make sure to fav/follow yadda yadda yadda! **_

_**Annnnnnd**_

_**Make my dreams come true, and review! ^_^**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	20. Breath of Life

_**Ok, its time for a brand new chapter! This chapter will be more humorous than the last couple ones :) So because I just finished doing this project that I waited till the last minute to do, here you all go ^_^**_

_**Rating: T for Ssssssasu-chaaaan! **_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura duh ;p**_

_**Title: Breath of Life**_

_**Summary:" **__**Sakura looked in his eyes, completely memorized. The girl felt as if she was caught in a genjustsu.**_

_**A hot genjustsu."**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (*le sigh*) cuz if I did I DEFINETLY wouldn't be going to school! Nor do I own the Title, It belongs to Florence and the Machine :)**_

_**Oh, and the lyrics have nothing to do with the story! I just put them there cuz that's what I'm listening to right now ^_^ **_

_**ANNNNNNDDDDDDD Sakura is still living with her good ol' Sensei, until I write the chapter when she moves out :)**_

_**Breath of Life**_

"_**And although I was losing my mind, It was a chorus so sublime. But the room is too quiet, oh oh oh oh I was looking for a breath of life**__**. **__**A little touch of heavenly light. But all the choirs in my head sang no oh oh oh To get a dream of life again. A little vision of the start and the end. But all the choirs in my head sang no oh oh oh"**_

"No! Sasuke no! Sasuke-kun please don't! Don't do it Sasuke-kun, _please _don't do it!"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke _please_, I'm begging you! I'll die if you do it! I-I'll kill myself! Please don't Sasuke-kun, _please_," Sakura sobbed.

A sigh

"Sakura."

"Sasuke? S-Sasuke-NO!"

Silence

"Sasuke-kun…"

Another sob

"Sakura…."

More silence

"Would you stop being so dramatic? It's not that serious."

"Yes it is Sasuke-kun! I can't believe you just took my stash of books away from me!"

"Sakura, every time you read these books, you get all emotional. Then you cry for about an hour because you realize just how '_horrible life is'_, and how _'we only have so much time'_," the Uchiha explained, _beyond_ exasperated.

Sakura stomped her foot," That's _so_ not true Sasuke-kun! Not true at all."

Sasuke snorted, "But didn't you just threaten to kill yourself?"

_Damn, he was right._

"Pft-no!"

"_Sakura."_ Sasuke spoke using the _voice._

"Ok, fine. So maybe they do get me a little _'emotional'_, that doesn't mean anything! You get all emotional too sometimes."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. He _never_ got emotional. After all he was considered '_cold hearted,'_ the '_human-iceberg.'_

Tch, emotions his _ass_.

"Oh yes you do Sasuke-kun! Whenever _anyone_ says _anything_ bad about a certain _somebody_, you go crazy," Sakura pointed out.

The Uchiha stared at the Haruno woman.

And stared some more before answering.

"_Anger_, does _not_ count."

"The last time I checked, _Sasuke-kun_, anger is _indeed_, an emotion," Sakura scoffed.

Sasuke stayed silent while glaring.

"What? It's true Sasuke-kun. Maybe if you read that book on, _'How to properly Express Your Emotions for Idiots',_ you'd know that."

"That book is stupid and is a shit load of crap. I can express my emotions just fine."

Sakura snorted," which is _exactly why_ you stare at me all the time when you have something to say. I swear Sasuke-kun, if I was anyone else, they'd think you have a staring problem or something."

"Obviously that person must not be important enough if they can't decipher the meaning behind it."

Sakura smiled brightly at Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kuuun_, are you trying to say I'm important to you?" Sakura asked while fluttering her eye lashes.

"Hn." The girl knew if she was important or not. He didn't have to say it.

"Oh Sasuke-kuuun, you didn't answer my question."

Sasuke sighed, "I said 'hn-"

"'Hn' doesn't count!"

"Since that doesn't count, I'll let you answer that question on your own, Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke smirked at her.

"Yes, but I'd rather here _you_ say it, _Sasuke-kun_."

"But if I did I'd be lying. And that Sakura, is something I cannot do," The Uchiha spoke honestly.

"_NANI?_ You mean to tell me you can do a _shit load_ of immoral stuff but you can't lie? What the hell Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke almost laughed at her; really he did. The poor girl just couldn't seem to understand what he was saying. And she was suppose to be the smart one

Tch, he was _obviously_ smarter.

He just decided to stare at her until she understood what he was trying to say or the lack of really.

Either way the little kunoichi (_his_ little kunoichi) could figure it out.

"-And, wait…are you trying to say I'm _not important to you!?_ You _ASSHOLE!_"

And it was at that exact moment that the pink haired girl lunged for the Uchiha's throat.

They fell on the floor while trying to out wrestle each other for dominance. When the little quarrel was over, Sakura ended up on top, straddling Sasuke's lap.

"Care to repeat what you said, _Sasuke-kun,_" Sakura spat through clenched teeth.

For one of the few times in his life, Sasuke found it appropriate to laugh. And if the circumstances would have been any different, Sakura was _sure_ she would faint at the sound of hearing such a beautiful, deep, alluring—

_Stay focused Sakura!_

"What's so funny?"

Sasuke's deep laughter (_Oh my god, he sounds so beautiful, inner Sakura thought)_ slowly died down to chuckles.

"You."

"Why you-"

"It's funny how you think how 'un-important' you are. When actually it's quite the opposite."

The pink haired girl was about to punch that—arrogant, stupid, bastard!—in the face until she heard him speak. Did he really just say that?

"R-really Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled brightly at him (it was the second time today, not that he was counting) and leaned down to hug (suffocate) him.

"Oh, Sasuke, I swear you're just the sweetest thing! And you're just so pretty too!"

Sasuke stopped smirking, and before she even had time to register what was happening, he flipped her onto her back and hovered over her, making Sakura shiver.

_Oh, kami_

"I'm _not,_ pretty Sakura." He spoke as he leaned in closer, his mouth only an inch from hers.

_Oh kami indeed_

"Um, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I'd hate to be ruining a 'moment' between you two," Kakashi spoke as he walked into the apartment.

Sasuke flashed Sakura once of his—gorgeous beautiful breathtaking—smiles.

"Oh, you weren't interrupting anything. Right Sakura," Sasuke asked as he leaned even _closer_ to Sakura ( if even possible.)

Sakura looked in his eyes, completely memorized. The girl felt as if she was caught in a genjustsu.

_A hot genjustsu_

"Oh, n-not at all," Sakura gulped.

Sasuke smiled at her one last time before getting up and pulling her into his arms in the process.

He leaned in closer to her ear," Care to finish what we started?"

_Oh kami-sama yes!_

_**And, finished! Woo, I liked this chapter. I really didn't have it planned out, I just typed it as i went. I hope you all enjoyed flirty-sexy ohmygodcanijumpyou? Sasuke. I sure did;) and I hope he wasn't too OOC for you, but I just couldn't resist playing with my Sasu-babe ^_^ And am I the only one who thinks its soooooo hot/cute/sexy when Sasuke calls her, 'Sa-ku-ra?' tell me im not the ONLY one!**_

_**Anyways, im super sorry for this late update, but ive been piled in homework, and ive been working too. Not to mention we have testing next week (NOOOOOO!) but then we'll be done and HOPEFULLY, I get to enjoy the rest of the school year! Only 4 weeks left after this week! ^o^ So yes. And….**_

_**WHO'S READY FOR ITACHI'S BRITHDAY!? IM SURE AS HELL AM! MINE IS MAY 28**__**TH**__**, HIS IS JUN 9**__**TH**__**, AND WERE BOTH GEMINI'S THOUGH WE ACT NOTHING ALIKE!**_

_**HYFR!**_

_**HAPPY 20 CHAPTERSSSSS! THANX TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAV.'D/FOLLOWED SO FAR! Each and every one of you is loved! Very mcuh loved indeed ^_^ ^o^**_

_**Ahem, anyways, thanks for reading and make sure you check out my other story, Pink Uchiha's and Ramen –A story in which Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto deal with being in the Uchiha Clan, being the Fourth Hokage's son, and being the pink haired girl caught in between.' Ya, im not very good with names :P So make sure you fav/follow but most importantly**_

_**Review! They will be loved!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	21. Heat Wave

_**Okkk, time for a brand new chapter! I've been in the Team 7 love SasuSaku mood lately, so im excited to be typing ^_^ So because im FINALLY done testing—for about 2 weeks—here you all go!**_

_**Rating: T for Sasu-cookie! (my new fav nick name for Sasuke;))**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura Team 7 Slight NaruxHina**_

_**Title: Heat Wave**_

_**Summary: "Naruto gave the two unsure looks. He felt like he was a child stuck choosing which parent he wanted to live with after a divorce."**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mines because Sasuke is too hot for me to handle ;))) And don't get me STARTED on Itachi ^_^**_

_** Heat Wave**_

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all sat comfortably on Kakashi's couch watching tv. Or more like deciding what to watch on tv.

(Sakura was _still_ living there. Not like she minded though.

After all, she didn't have to worry about the place being constantly dirty, or all her food disappearing.)

"No, no, no, ooooooh…., no."

"Would you just hurry up and pick something dobe?"

"Shut up teme. I just don't want to watch something boring."

"Hurry up and pick before I pick for all of us."

"I'm trying Sakura-chan it's just—OOOOOOH, THE PRINCESS GALE MOVIE IS ON!"

A gasp. "We haven't watched that since we were little! Oooh, put it on Naruto, hurry!"

"Yay! We caught the beginning!"

The movie started to play and Sakura and Naruto was memorized bye screen. Even Sasuke had to admit he _sortofkindamyabe_ liked the movie.

The movie went on and neither head strayed from the screen. Nobody moved until the credits were completely off and some other movie started to play.

"Man, that's a great movie."

"Ya, I forgot how good it was."

"Hn."

"Hey guys remember when we were little and we were practicing our chakra controls and were watching the movie on the ceiling?"

"And then _you_ got us kicked out?" Sakura giggled.

"Ya. Good times."

A collective sigh.

"Times were way easier back then. When the only thing I ever worried about was getting Sasuke-kun."

"And all I ever worried about was ramen, you, and beating teme."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Don't '_what_' us teme! Don't you have something to say?"

"Hn, no."

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun! I'm sure you have one pleasant memory from back then!"

They all sat in silence, waiting for Sasuke's answer.

"_Sasuke!_"

"What? I don't. My past is something I'd rather _not_ remember."

"Oh don't go getting all _angesty_ on me now teme! Come on Sakura-chan, I'm sure we can find _something_ the bastard enjoyed."

"Right! Let's see…hm…How about that time we passed Kakashi's bell test?"

"Tch, no. Not at all."

"Ok, how about that time we um…And you um…hm…what did you enjoy from then teme?"

"Nothing."

"Ooooh, I know! When you met us!"

"Dobe, you just officially made yourself sound more stupid than normal."

"Hey! That was a good one!"

Sakura rubbed Naruto's back. "It's ok Naruto. Sasuke-kun is just being difficult. We all know he secretly enjoyed his time on Team 7 before he….took a leave of absence."

"Ya teme! Admit it."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

The three then started to argue, and it wasn't before long a full brawl erupted in Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi walked in to see his three students fighting and wrestling on the ground. They were so into it they didn't even notice him walk in. He sighed.

"I got him Sakura-chan! Now beat his ass!"

"Right!"

"As fun as _'beating Sasuke's ass' _may be, I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it in my apartment."

"Oh, Sorry Kakashi-sensei! It's just Sasuke was being a bastard again!"

"Ya!"

"Now now Sasuke, what did I say about being a bastard?"

"Shut the hell up Kakashi," Sasuke grumbled.

Kakashi mock sighed. "Defiantly not the way to speak to your sensei Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you have some ramen?"

X

"Naruto." Silence." Naruto." A twitch. "NARUTO GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but it's hot!"

"So why would you lean on me? Then we'll both be hot," she screamed as she pushed the blond off of her.

They had got kicked out of Kakashi's—air conditioned—apartment due to their 'fighting'.

Which resulted in them ending up breaking some of the furniture in his apartment.

And now they were sitting outside trying their best to share the small shade under a tree.

"Would you stop being so annoying? I don't know who's worse; you or that idiot," Sasuke said as he slapped Naruto on the head.

The heat was making Sasuke _very_ hot. Which also made him _very very_ crabby.

Sakura huffed, her cheeks completely flushed—due to the heat or Sasuke's insult, she wasn't sure—and hit the Uchiha on the head (just like he did Naruto.)

"I don't know if you noticed, _Sasuke-kun_, but you're not exactly the most tolerable person at the moment. Or _any_ moment for that matter. You're always sulking around and looking like you hate the whole freakin world. And you can't even speak correctly, and when you do you can't say more than ten words at a time! So you can't call _ANYONE_ here annoying!"

Sasuke gave her the infamous Uchiha death glare.

The nerve of that woman! She was so annoying!

Sasuke snorted," In case you didn't notice you're worse than I am princess."

"What!?"

"You're loud and annoying. And when something doesn't go your way you scream and hit people. You have a horrible temper and a mouth to match."

"Excuse me?!"

"To sum it all up; you're _annoying_."

Naruto stared at the couple, unsure of what to do.

If he agreed with Sakura, teme would set a billion traps around the apartment they shared and he would _never_ get in. If he agreed with Sasuke, Sakura would kill him. And if he agreed with both he wouldn't live long enough to be Hokage.

Hopefully they wouldn't ask him to pick sides.

Right?

_Right!?_

"Sasuke you asshole! That's not true! Right Naruto?!"

Said boy gulped.

"Tch, I am right. Even the dobe is smart of enough to notice that."

Naruto gave the two unsure looks. He felt like he was a child stuck choosing which parent he wanted to live with after a divorce.

"Well actually I have to go meet Hinata-chan, soooo…._I'llseeyouguyslaterbye!_

"Come back Naruto! Were not done here!"

"See, I told you. Why do you think he left," Sasuke pointed out.

Sakura stomped her foot causing the earth below to shake a bit. "Listen here you bastard, if you keep talking like that you're going to be spending the next two _weeks_ alone! And by alone I mean you and your hand are going to get reacquainted!"

Sasuke scowled at her.

_Tch, it's not like he cared. She wouldn't be able to keep her promise. He could last a few days._

And with that the Haruno woman slapped him one last time and walked—stomped—away.

And Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her ass as she left.

_Damn, maybe he couldn't go a few days._

_**Annnnd im finished! Lol, I thought this was funny. Poor Sasu-cookie ;) I really don't know where this came from. I guess my fingers just moved on their own, lol :) I hope everyone was in character, and it wasn't too inappropriate or anything. Lol, Sasu-chan is a teenage boy after all ;))))**_

_**Anyways, sorry if I haven't been updating much. But it's almost the summer, so I should be updating WAAAAAY faster! But at least I don't update like every 3 months or something :)**_

_**AND WHO'S BEEN READING SHIPPUDEN? My SasuSaku senses are tingilinggggggg! Once they get together my world will be complete! ^_^**_

_**LE GASP, BY BIRTHDAY IS IN 13 DAYS AND ITACHI'S IS IN 25! **_

_**Anyways….**_

_**Please fav and follow my story (or all my stories:)) Make my dreams come true and review **_

**Ja Ne!**

**jazzy of the Akastuki**


	22. 5 reasons

_**Ok, so it's time for a BRAND NEW CHAPTER! ^_^ I hope you all enjoy it! I just got this idea randomly! So because Naruto Shippuden has me more excited for SasuSaku then ever, here you all go!**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura! Slight NaruHina**_

_**Rating: T for my widdle Sasu-cakes ^_^**_

_**Title: 5 reasons**_

_**Summary: "So teme, how's therapy going? Do they know you're insane yet?"**_

_**Disclaimer: As you all know this isn't mine. But if it were, MORE SasuSaku would have happened in the previous chapter of Shippuden :) **_

_**5 reasons**_

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't remember the last time he hated his life more than he did now (last week). There he was, minding his own business, and then he ended up here; sitting on a fluffy pink chair.

He was helping Sakura move her stuff out of Kakashi's apartment and back into her own. The whole process was long and time-consuming, but at _least_ this was moving faster than when he helped her moved here.

(Dubbed by Sakura as, _'his fault she was there in the first place'.)_

Either way the Uchiha couldn't be happier—as happy as he could be anyways—and was ready for the whole thing to be over.

It wasn't until Naruto started to annoy the shit outof him, Sakura started to fuss at him, and the _stupid_ fan girls started to follow him around—apparently a sweaty glistening Sasuke is the _sexiest_ thing ever—that he started to lose his temper.

To put it quite frankly the Uchiha went off, and that caused a huge uproar within the village.

The whole thing—Sasuke's temper tantrum as Sakura liked to call it—only lasted about 5 minutes, but that was enough to get everyone's attention drawn to him.

But apparently he's the last Uchiha and he tried to destroy the village and he was _justsogoodlooking_ that _everyone's_ attention would be _naturally_ drawn to him anyways.

Tch, right.

The Hokage decided that Uchiha had caused too big of a scene and scared _at least_ half the village (everyone hurried their children inside afterwards). So she decided that enough was enough and it was time for him to get over his anger problems (which in his opinion, wasn't even that bad).

Lady Hokage herself—that stupid old woman—had made the Uchiha take 'counseling' at _least_ twice a month so he could help channel his anger.

But really she just loved to be a _bitch_ and torture him.

Which is how he ended up where he was now.

In this_ stupid_ office with this_ stupid_ counselor and her _stupid_ pink fluffy chair.

"Sasuke-chan, I've been told you have horrible anger issues, not to mention angst issues, so I'm here to help you relive some of that un-wanted anger and stress on your mind," the women, Doctor Suzuki, spoke. "In order to do that we have to channel into your emotions. Let's start with what makes you angry. What makes you angry Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave her a blank look.

A few moments passed before anyone spoke. "Sasuke-chan, how am I supposed to help you if you want talk to me?"

"I don't want your help."

"That's the problem Sasuke; you don't like others helping you. You should be more open."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-chan, let's try this one more time. What makes you angry?"

"Everything," Sasuke answered.

"Ok, care to be more specific?"

"No."

Doctor Suzuki sighed," Listen Sasuke; you're not allowed to go anywhere until we make some sort of progress today. So we could be sitting here all day if you won't answer me directly."

Sasuke snorted," Says who?"

"Lady Hokage."

"….."

"Now, are you going to answer my question?"

The Uchiha gave her an infamous death glare before answering. "Fine. Annoying people."

"Good, good. Anything else?"

"In particularly, you."

"…..Ok. Anything else?"

"Stupid people."

Doctor Suzuki scribbled down some notes before moving on. "Now, let's talk about what makes you happy. What makes you happy Sasuke?"

"Nothing."

"Now now Sasuke, you can't tell me _nothing_ makes you happy. How about your friends? Like Naruto?"

"Tch, no. That idiot is annoying."

"How about, your pink haired friend, Sakura? From what I heard you two are dating. Doesn't she make you happy?"

Sasuke stared at her. "Hn."

"Hm, you didn't scowl at me that time, I'm assuming that's a yes. Now, what about Sakura makes you happy?"

"Hn."

"Hn isn't an answer Sasuke-chan, try again."

Sasuke sighed. "Everything."

Doctor Suzuki gave him a look suggesting he elaborate.

"Ok Sasuke-chan. Since you're being shy, how about I help you."

Shy? _Shy?_ Uchiha's were _not_ shy. Tch, _shy_ his ass.

"Do you like the way she smiles? Or how about how pretty she looks?"

"Hn."

Doctor Suzuki continued to stare at him. God the Uchiha was so stubborn. Why couldn't he just answer her questions? Now she knew what Lady Hokage meant about his '_angst personality'_.

After an hour and countless attempts to get the Uchiha to talk—and all of them failing—she decided he was different then _all_ her other patients.

But she was stubborn as well. And dammit, she would get the Uchiha to talk!

"Ok Sasuke-chan. Our session is over today. But because our lack of progress, I'm changing our meetings from twice a month, to twice a week. After all, I think it'd be good for you," she smiled at him.

Sasuke continued to glare.

"So for homework I want you to go home, and make a list of five things you like about Sakura-chan. She's the _only_ thing you seem to like besides tomatoes and I think writing this down will help you."

Sasuke raised a brow in defiance.

"And I want to see it next time you come back ok Sasuke? I'm serious. Don't make me have to get Lady Hokage involved. She already told me what would happen if you didn't listen to me. I'd _hate_ to see that happen," she spoke with a small smile in her voice. "I'll see you in a couple of days, alright Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Bye now!"

Sasuke left her office, feeling more grumpy than usual, and began to walk towards Sakura's office.

Thank God that _stupid lady's_ office was in the same building as the hospital.

He walked into the pink haired girl's office and sat in her chair, waiting for her to return.

X

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked while making dinner," what are you writing?"

"Nothing."

Sakura smiled at him," I'm assuming your doing the home work doctor Suzuki gave you? Good for you Sasu-chan! And here I was thinking they'd have to get Tsunade-shishou out there." She put their plates on the table and kissed his cheek; before she sat down to eat.

_ 1. She cares about me when no one else does._

"Hn."

"So, what did you guys talk about? Or did you give her a hard time?"

Knowing Sasuke he probably gave her the hardest time of her life. The _only_ person he _ever_ talked to was her or Naruto, and he rarely did that. There was no doubt in her mind Sasuke gave her a hard time.

Sasuke smirked," Maybe."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Just don't give her too much of a hard time. You know what Shishou said," Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke scowled at his plate. Being suspended from missions for three months didn't sound too fun. He _really_ hated Tsunade some times.

"Hn."

"Don't worry though Sasuke, as long as you do what you're told, you shouldn't have any problems."

_2. She believes in me._

Sasuke looked down and continued to eat. Just the thought of going to that lady was annoying. That was just one more annoying thing to add to the list.

Sakura was about to speak again when a loud knock came from the door and someone walked in.

"Hey Sakura-chan, teme! Oooh, dinner time! What'd you make Sakura-chan!?" Naruto asked as he walked into her—new—kitchen and started to fix himself a plate.

"Sure Naruto, help yourself," Sakura grumbled.

Naruto sat down at the table and started to eat. "So teme, how's therapy going? Do they know you're insane yet? Because I—OW SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Sasuke-kun is _not_ insane! Now shut the hell up before I beat your ass! Especially, when you don't know what you're talking about!" Sakura fumed.

_3. She always sticks up for me._

Sasuke hid his smirk behind a cough.

"Hn.

The rest of dinner consisted of Naruto's senseless chatter and Sakura's—_less than annoying than Naruto's, but not really annoying at all because he was sort of interested in her day considering he hadn't seen her_—talking.

"Mmm, that was great Sakura-chan! Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Naruto smiled at her as he rubbed his stomach. "We'll I'd like to stick around, but I got a date with Hinata-chan. We're going to a scary movie!"

"Did you really just eat before your date Naruto? And a scary movie, are you trying to kill Hinata?"

"Ah, she'll be fine Sakura-chan! After all, I'll be there to protect her. And I'll be hungry again after the movie goes off. You forget who you're talking to Sakura-chan?"

Sakura giggled at Naruto. "My apologies Naruto. Now go have fun, and make sure Hinata doesn't faint alright?"

"Alright! Bye Sakura-chan, teme." Naruto rushed out her apartment and hurried to Hinata.

The pink haired girl smiled brightly as Naruto left. "Aren't they just the cutest Sasuke-kun? I think their just so adorable."

"Aa." He couldn't argue with her. He was happy for his idiot best friend.

"Ooh, I can't wait until they get married!"

"Sakura their the same age as us."

"Ya I know. But still. Don't worry Sasuke-kun, we'll get married before them. That way you can beat Naruto. I know you guys have an internal rivalry the same as Kakashi-sensei and Guy."

Sasuke smirked at her.

"Aa." He'd _defiantly _beat the dobe.

X

"Ok, you win Sasuke-kun, geez. You'd think with me being your girlfriend, aka the love of your life and your future wife, you'd go a little easier on me," Sakura said as she rubbed her side. The two had just got done wrestling over the remote—again—and Sasuke had ended up on top (this time).

_4. She always knows how to make me smile._

"You know having you as my future wife doesn't sound so bad," Sasuke smiled at her.

_Oh how she loved Sasuke smile_

"It doesn't sound bad to me either Sasuke-kun. After all were getting married next year when you turn nineteen," Sakura smirked at him.

"Keep saying that and it just might happen."

"Ah, but I wouldn't mind. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. As long as were together forever I don't care _when_ we get married. Though I say the sooner the better," she smiled as she laid down, completely worn out from her long day.

Sasuke laid down next to her and kissed her. "Hn."

Sakura yawned as she snuggled up against Sasuke's chest.

"Good night Sasuke-kun. I love you."

"Aa." He felt the same way.

_5. She loved him._

_**Annnnnd finished! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And it's really sweet ending. Since the last chapter they were fighting, I decided to make this one were they were soooo sweet to each other ^_^ nothing better than SasuSaku fluff! I hope you all understood what I was trying to do during the second half with numbering stuff. Those are supposed to be five reasons (there's many more!) of why Sasuke loves Sakura! Cuz he sototallydoes! ^_^**_

_**And im sorry for this late update but ya, im sure you don't want to hear my excuses. But I tried to make this one longer to make up for it!**_

_**And OOOOMMMGGG who read todays's chapter!? What a great chapter to have right after my birthday yesterday! (im 16 btw ;))) Ooooh im SOOOO ready for SasukexSakura I can almost taste it! (it tastes like strawberries ^_^)**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hey, you all should follow my new insatagram account I made today! It has SasuSakuuuuuu, and other stuff :D**_

_**WHO'S READY FOR ITACHI'S BIRTHDAY ON THE NINTH! IM SURE AS HELL AM! ^o^ **_

_**Oh and thanx to all of you who read/review/fav/follow! Im at 94 reviews so lets make it to 100!**_

_**So make my heart melt and review!**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	23. My life

_**Ok, so its time for a braaaand new chapter! And im too excited because I got out of school Thursday! This was inspired by listening to the newest Bruno Mars cd nonstop. But mostly from listening to Young Wild Girls, on repeat while typing this. So because today is my sweetheart Itachi-san's birthday, here you all go! ^_^**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura, Team 7**_

_**Rating: T for Sasu-chan!**_

_**Title: My life**_

_**Summary:"**__**I can't believe what I just said/wrote. I need to stop watching tv with Sakura."**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, BUT WHO CARES CUZ ITS ITACHI'S BIRTHDAY! ^o^**_

_**Oh and this chapter is written in journal entry format, btw. So Sasuke might be OOC to some of you, but THIS IS HIS THOUGHTS! Not him actually speaking, lol.**_

_**And, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEETHEART ITACHI-SAN, I LOVE YOU SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO MUCH!**_

_**My life**_

_Dear,…._

_So apparently I have to write in this stupid journal because my stupid therapist is gone on vacation or something. "While I'm gone Sasuke, I want you to record your thoughts each day so we can talk about them when I come back", she says. "It will be healthy for you", she says._

_Bull. Shit._

_I feel so…so.. girly writing in this journal. Like what kind of person does this shit anyways?_

_And I'm NOT recording my thoughts 'every day'. Maybe every couple days if…. she's lucky._

_So I guess I'm supposed to talk about what I did today._

_I went on a mission with Sakura and the dobe. It was an easy escort C- rank mission. But of course the dobe always finds away to make things harder than what they need to be._

_And by that I mean he argued with the stupid kid we were escorting the whole way._

_But on the bright side, Sakura beat his ass afterwards for causing her some 'un-wanted headaches'._

_So end the end I guess it wasn't that bad. Plus me and Sakura made out afterwards._

* * *

_Dear….._

_Today Sakura and I walked around the village so I could 'stretch my legs.' She says staying inside the compound all day isn't good for me._

_And apparently staying in her apartment all day isn't any better._

_Tch, whatever._

_Either way the day wasn't so bad. We walked around the park, went to get some lunch and ice cream afterwards (which she ate), and then we sat in the forest and talked._

_Sakura said it was 'So romantic', and she 'loves spending time with me'._

_Which I don't blame her; after all I am an Uchiha._

_But I don't mind spending time with Sakura either. Sure she gets on my nerves half the time, but I don't mind. I guess you could say she gets on my nerves in a….. good way. The way she's always there and always smiling at me. Or when were lying down and she strokes me hair, and kisses me._

_And when she tells me she loves me._

_Ahem, but ya we had a good day today and I'm not blushing at what I just wrote._

_At all._

* * *

_Dear, whatever the hell this is_

_So today is Itachi's birthday and I went to go see him. I know he's not alive any more, but I still like to remember it every year. Sure we've been through…a lot, but still._

_And because Sakura thinks I should celebrate it, she's making a cake. I gave her the recipe my mom used to make our cakes with every year for our birthdays._

_I know I hate sweets, but I'm sort of looking forward to it_

_While I was out seeing Itachi I felt sort of...happy. It was a weird feeling._

_Later when I got back and told Sakura about it, she hugged me and said she was glad. Apparently being happy to see him or something means I'm making progress._

_Whatever that means._

_But the best part of the day was the cake I ate. _

_It. Was. Delicious._

_I hate sweets, but somehow my mother's cake said so otherwise._

_I really miss them. Especially her. But when Sakura hugs me or plays in my hair, it feels like it's her._

_I can't believe what I just said/wrote. I need to stop watching tv with Sakura._

_And do other things that involve restoring my clan._

_My favorite part of the week._

* * *

_Dear…crap_

_Sometimes I really wish I would have killed that idiot when I had the chance. Like seriously._

_He did the most…..stupidest thing today! (I would have said something else, but I'm not supposed to use 'vulgar language'._

_Tch, whatever.)_

_Not to mention he got me in trouble with Sakura. She. Was . pissed._

_The idiot was training with me and we went to get ramen. _

_Nothing new right?_

_It was afterwards when everything happened._

_Long story short—because really, it is a long story—we (he) ended up destroying some buildings and stuff._

_Which resulted in us getting in trouble and taken to the Hokage's office and Sakura coming to get us._

_In the end she beat both our asses and didn't even heal us afterwards. Not to mention I'm sleeping at my place tonight._

_Alone._

_How am I suppose to participate in the fun activates known as 'restoring his clan', If I'm by myself?_

_And why does it seem as if my punishment is harsher than Naruto's?_

_I swear to god, I hate Naruto._

_And if I wouldn't be given the death penalty for killing him…_

_I'D KILL HIM!_

* * *

"So this is what you've been up too while I was gone this week Sasuke? "

"Hn."

"There's only four entries in here."

"What's your point," The Uchiha stated.

"There's _seven_ days in a week Sasuke."

"Ok."

She sighed," I guess I should be happy you wrote in it at all."

Sasuke silently agreed.

"So, you ready to talk about it."

"No."

It seemed as if the Uchiha hadn't changed at_ all_ in the week she was gone.

But he did seem a _little_ happier than he did seven days ago; which was good enough for her.

"Ok Sasuke-chan, I'll see you in two days."

"Hn."

_**And I'm finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! It was dedicated to my Itachi-san! Cuz I love him so! I hope this wasn't to OOC, but you all know Sasu-chan would say more considering these are his thoughts. **_

_**Just because he doesn't say anything, does mean he doesn't think anything.**_

_**And I apologize if this is kind of short but…ya. This is for all of you who wanted a second part to this story, sooo…YOUR WELCOME ^_^**_

_**AND WHO'S BEEN READING!? SASUSAKU IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER!**_

_**ANYWAYS, I hope I kept the fluff/funny levels even. And OF COURSE I had to put in Tahci's birthday! (and no, I didn't forget the I, lol) Today IS all about him after all :))))**_

_**Please Fav/follow this story, but most importantly**_

_**Make my dreams come true and review ^_^ It'd be GREATLY appreciated!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	24. Because I like you

_**Ok, time for a brand new chapie! Lately I've been feeling SasukexSakura SOOOOO much! Like more than usual. So if the chapter is VERY cute fluffy romantic ect ect, I apologize in advance. Lol. So because ive been rolling in fluff, here you all go! ^_^**_

_**Paring: The usual awesomeness! Or SasukexSakura ;)**_

_**Rating: T for Sasuke-kun**_

_**Title: Because I like you**_

_**Summary:**__ "_**'**_**You don't have to get me anything Naruto-kun.'", Naruto spoke as he transformed into Hinata and transformed back."**_

_**Disclaimer: If you think I'm the owner of Naruto…WHY THANK YOU YOUR SO KIND! ^o^ BUT, no sadly I don't own Naru-chan….But oh if I did.**_

_**WARNING: SOME of you all might think this is….something else. *insert suggestive wink* But, ITS NOT! You'll know what I mean after you read the first couple sentences, lol ;) **_

_**Because I like you**_

"Oh god, Sasuke-kun. That feels amazing."

"Hn."

"_God Sasuke, harde_r, _please,"_ Sakura moaned.

"Harder?"

"_Kami, yes."_

Sakura's eyes rolled in the back of her head.

That was the _spot. _The Uchiha hit the perfect spot with precision.

_Every. Single. Time._

Sakura felt she was in heaven. She arched her back and her fingers and toes curled when he was finished.

"How was that?"

"It was amazing Sasuke-kun. You always give the best back rubs. And it feels extra amazing considering how sore my body is."

Sasuke smirked at her," What have you been doing Sakura?"

Sakura softly hit his leg she was laying on, "Not what you were thinking Sasuke-_kun_."

"I never said anything about _that_ _Sa-ku-ra_. It's a shame how perverted your mind is. Been reading Kakashi's books lately?" Sasuke asked with humor in his voice.

"Why Sasuke-kun, _how did you know?_, Sakura replied with fake shock in her voice.

"I have my ways," he said as he helped her up. "But of course Sasuke-kun."

Sakura looked up at her Uchiha and kissed him. "Thank you for the _wonderful_ massage Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked down at her and smirked. "It was my _pleasure_ Sakura-chan."

She giggled at him and hugged him tight, not wanting to let him go. "Can I hold onto you forever Sasuke-kun?", she asked, her voice muffled into his chest.

"_Sure_ Sakura, why not," Sasuke answered sarcastically. He picked her up into his arms and laid his forehead against hers.

Sakura sighed in contentment and was about to kiss him again when a loud knock sounded at the door.

They both sighed. "_Naruto."_

"SAKURA-CHAN! TEME! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Ignore him." Sasuke leaned into Sakura, capturing her lips again.

"Sasuke-kun!," she panted as she pulled back," we can't just leave him out there."

Sasuke put it face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. "Yes we can."

"Sasuke. Put me down so I can—hm!" She was cut off by his lips on her own, her thoughts of Naruto soon forgotten.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! OPEN UP! IT'S IMPORTANT!"

Sakura forced her lips away from Sasuke, and motioned for him to put her down.

Whatever Naruto wanted it _better_ be important or she'd kill him.

She swung the door open, almost breaking it off its hinges due to her anger. "What is it Naruto?"

The blond walked inside and sat on her couch.

"Spit it out dobe," Sasuke growled. Why did that _idiot_ have to come over now?

"Sakura-chanIhavetofindHinatathisamazingpresentand ineedyourhelp!"

"What?"

Naruto sighed, exasperated. "I need to get Hinata-chan something for our anniversary coming up! But it's hard because Hinata doesn't need much!"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "That's true. As long as she has you, she doesn't need anything."

"Exactly! So what does she like! I mean you're one of her best friends!"

Sakura took a moment to think as she sat on the coffee table, Sasuke silently taking a seat next to her.

What did Hinata like? The only thing the pink haired girl could think of was Naruto. She pretty much did whatever he wanted to do and go wherever he wanted to go. As long as she was with him she was happy.

_What did Hinata like!?_

"Honestly Naruto, I can't think of much, besides you. And the only _other_ thing she'd want is for you to marry her—"

"WHAT!?"

"—but your too young for that…hmmm…Can you think of anything Sasuke-kun?"

"Buy her some jewelry or something."

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "But I want it to be more special than that!"

"Well you don't have many other options dobe."

"Listen here bastard I—"

"Guys, please? Arguing isn't going to help anyone. If anything its sending us back."

"Ya teme! And besides you owe me! I help you with Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes ,"Hn."

"Well Naruto, have you considered asking her?"

"I CANT DO THAT SAKURA-CHAN!"

Said girl scowled at him for screaming in her ear. "And why not Naruto?"

"Because, I can't! And the most she'll say is, _'you don't have to get me anything Naruto-kun.'_", Naruto spoke as he transformed into Hinata and transformed back.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto.

"Well!?"

"Dammit Naruto, don't rush me! I'm thinking! I think the most we could do is go to the store with you and help you pick something out," Sakura gave her best idea.

"Really!?"

"No."

"Sasuke-kun, we have to help."

"Tch, no we don't."

Sakura glared at her boyfriend. "_Sasuke_."

"Hn. Fine."

The hokage to be stood up and hugged his best friend, crushing her in his embrace. "Thank you Sakura-chan!"

The pink haired girl couldn't help but smile. "Of course Naruto."

X

"What about this store Naruto?" Sakura asked. It was sort of fun shopping for a present with Naruto. Plus she got to pick out things she wanted.

Sasuke on the other hand, was _beyond_ exasperated. He wanted to leave _so badly_. God he _hated_ shopping. And the fact that Naruto couldn't make up his mind made things _worse._

"Hm, good idea Sakura-chan!"

Naruto and Sakura walked into the store with a moody Sasuke behind them.

"Hm, what about this Naruto?"

The blond picked it up and examined it before putting it back down. "I don't know Sakura-chan. I don't think it's good enough, ya know?"

"Sure Naruto. Let's keep looking then." Once the blond turned and walked away, Sakura put it in her basket.

If Naruto _wasn't_ gonna buy it, she as sure as hell _would_.

After looking at _everything_—and itreally was _everything_—they left the shop empty handed.

Well Naruto did anyways.

The trio walked into the food court and sat down and ate lunch.

"Why can't I find anything!? Is it because I don't know my Hinata-chan!?"

"No. It's just because you want it to be perfect that's all," Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke scowled at him.

"Thanks, _Sakura-chan_, at least _you're_, helping me! Unlike the _bastard_ over here!"

Sasuke continued scowling at him, un-fazed at his words.

The blond sighed and laid his head on the table.

"Oh it's ok Naruto," she said she rubbed his back. "When I your anniversary?"

"Tomorrow."

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped.

Naruto looked up only to see Sai walking towards them.

"Sai? What are you doing here?"

"I'm out buying art supplies. Why are you all here?"

"Naruto's an idiot."

"SHUT UP TEME!"

Sakura sighed. She felt a headache coming on. "Were here helping Naruto find a gift for Hinata."

"So the rumors of Naruto and jerk face being together aren't true?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SAI!" Sakura and Naruto screamed at him. Sasuke just settled for a death glare.

After some more bickering and smart comments the artist said his goodbyes and continued with his shopping.

"Well, ready to keep looking Naruto?" Said blond nodded at her words, feeling a bit more hopeful he could find something.

Until he went through every store in the mall and couldn't find_ anything_.

"WHY THE HELL CAN I NOT FIND ANYTHING HERE!? WHATS WRONG WITH THIS DAMN PLACE!?"

"Idiot stop screaming; your causing a scene."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun is right Naruto."

"I DON'T CARE! WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING ALL DAMN DAY AND WE HAVENT FOUND A DAMN THING! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HINATA-CHAN!? 'OH IM SORRY I COULDN'T FIND YOU ANYTHING?' WHAT KIND OF BOYFREIND WOULD I BE THEN!? I'D BEE LIKE TEME!"

Sasuke chose to ignore that comment.

"NOW I'LL BE A BAD BOYFRIEND AND HINATA WILL HATE ME FOREVER AND THEN SHE'LL LEAVE ME BECAUSE I TOOK TO LONG RETURNING HER FEELINGS AND THEN SHE'LL REALIZE IT WAS A MISTAKE DATING ME AND—"

Naruto froze when he saw something in shop window.

And Sasuke and Sakura couldn't be happier.

"What is it Naruto," Sakura asked.

"I JUST DECIDED WHAT TO GET HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto ran inside the shop.

Sakura dragged Sasuke over to the bench and they sat there waiting for their team mate to come back.

Naruto came out thirty minutes later to find Sakura asleep on Sasuke's shoulder, his head on top of hers.

"Sakura-chan, teme, it's time to go."

Sasuke nudged Sakura awake and helped her up. The pink girl rubbed her eyes as she woke up. "What did you get Hinata, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled widely as he pulled the present out the small bag. "I got her a charm bracelet! Each one shows different things!"

Sakura chuckled at her friend. "I'm sure she'll love it Naruto."

If possible, Naruto's smiled widened. "I sure hope so! Thanks for coming with me Sakura-chan! You too teme!" He hugged both of them; Sakura returning the hug and Sasuke staying still. "I'm off to see Hinata-chan! We've got a date tonight! See ya guys later!"

Sakura sighed, _thank god_ he found something. She couldn't be happier for Naruto. She turned to Sasuke and hugged him. "Carry me home?"

He couldn't resist his pink haired kunoichi and picked her up and kissed her. When they pulled apart he whispered in her ear, "Anything you say Miss Haruno."

She snuggled up to his chest and relaxed. "I love you so much Sasuke-kun."

"Ah. I love you too Sakura-chan."

_**AAAAAAANNNNNDDDD finished! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I personally thought this chapter was adorable! And for the first time I incorporated Team 7 (including Sai) AND NaruHina in the SAME CHAPTER! :O LOL And I apologize if my Sasu-cakes seems OOC, but…ive been feeling fluffy and well, you know. Besides, Sasuke's not a bastard ALL THE TIME! **_

_**So who's been reading? SasuSaku in the air! I feel their approaching and hopefully they'll be here BEFORE the end of the summer! *crosses fingers***_

_**Oh and if you all like SasuSaku Team 7 Itachi Akastuki and just any other Naruto pics, follow my AWESOME insatgraaaam! jazzy_the_akastuki_avenger You'll loooovvveee iiiitttt!**_

_**AND THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR HELPING ME REACH OVER 100 REVEIWS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM ABOUT THAT! SO THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING/REVIEWING/FAV/FOLLOWING THIS/ALL MY STORIES! I LOVE YOU ALL AND SO DOES ITACHI! Whose very mouth watering btw ;)))))**_

_**ANYWAYS**_

_**Make me heart melt and review**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	25. Beach Blues

_**It's time for a brand new la chapter! In case you all didn't know, which I'm sure you did, it's the 1**__**st**__** of SasuSaku month! Which means…ITS SASUSAKU MONTH! ^_^ So because my favorite couple in anime/magna, not to mention in the WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, special month, here you all go!**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura of course! And NaruHina :)**_

_**Rating: T for Sakura's awesome ninja boyfriend ;)**_

_**Title: Beach Blues**_

_**Summary:**_ _**"Guys, it's just a swimsuit! You act like I'm about to go to the beach and strip or something!" Both Sasuke and Naruto then decided she wasn't going anywhere."**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mines, BUT WHO CARES CUZ ITS SASUSAKU MONTH! ^o^**_

_**Beach Blues**_

Sasuke Uchiha looked up and scowled.

_Why in the hell did she have that on?_

He watched her smile at herself in the mirror while she put her hands on her hips.

His scowled deepened.

"_Sakura."_ He growled at her.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She asked innocently.

_Tch, innocence his ass._

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

The pink haired girl tore her gaze away from the mirror and looked at him. "To the beach, duh Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stared at her, his gaze becoming more deadly by the second. "So I'm going to ask you again; _where do you think you're going dressed like that?"_

Sakura tried to hold back a laugh, but failed.

Was he _really_ sitting her making a fuss of what she had on? She rolled her eyes, _Uchiha's._

"And I'm going to repeat myself; _to the beach, duh Sasuke-kun."_

He was in front of her in an instant," dressed like that you're not."

"Why not Sasuke? It's just a swimsuit," she tried to explain.

"Because, I refuse to have the whole male population staring at you."

Sakura snorted," Oh, and like the whole female population won't be staring at a shirtless Sasuke."

"That's different," he said.

"How so?" She challenged.

"_Sakura,"_ he hissed, his eyes bleeding red sharingan activated, "you're _not_ going dressed like that."

"_Sasuke,"_ she hissed right back," yes I _am_." And with that the kunoichi, walked away from the moody Uchiha.

Before she could get too far, he grabbed her wrist and turned her back around, facing him. "Sakura I'm serious; take that _off._"

She sighed at him. Oh if only he knew he wasn't going to win the fight.

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, as if to comfort him. She shook her head at him, pink bangs flying across her face, and put her other hand on his other shoulder.

Her own way of saying, '_no way in hell are you going to win this._'

Sasuke got the memo and the tomas in his eyes started to spin faster, his temper rising.

They stared at each other—neither of their resolve breaking—until there was a knock at the door.

"You might as well save your breath _Sasuke-kun_," she whispered in his ear. She started to smile and walk away when for the second time, Sasuke grabbed her.

He pulled her close and whispered something of his own in her ear," I should be saying the same to you, _Sa-ku-ra_." He smirked when he pulled away and found her blushing.

Sakura muttered something that sounded an awful lot like asshole before she went to answer the door.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Teme! Ready to go to the bea—"Naruto stopped in his tracks.

_What the hell did she have on?!_

"Sakura-chan! Where are you going dressed like _that!?_"

Sakura rolled her eyes, beyond exasperated.

"Teme, you can't let her leave the house like this! Do you _know_ how many guys' _asses _we'll have to kick!?"

"Hn."

Sakura glared at the two. It was just a _swimsuit!_

"Guys, it's just a _swimsuit!_ You act like I'm about to go to the beach and strip or something!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto then decided she wasn't going _anywhere._

X

"Ahhh! Sakura-chan, let go! Teme and I were just looking out for you!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura was choking both of them because of their so called, _'looking out for her.'_

She presumed to choke the two idiots when Hinata walked in (Naruto had left the door open.)

"Naruto-kun?" She looked down at her poor blond and knew automatically what happened:

He pissed Sakura off.

And seems Sasuke had too.

"Hinata-chan! Help me!" Naruto was screaming, trying for the life of him to break out of Sakura's choke hold. "Let me go!"

"Not until you _idiots_ stop telling me what to wear."

"Over my dead body," the Uchiha spit out.

Sakura froze—much to Naruto's relief—and glared at Sasuke.

"_What did you just say?"_ Sakura threw Naruto to the side as she stood up to focus her attention on her—now dead—boyfriend.

"You heard me," he challenged.

The pinkette was about to lunge when Naruto's voice cut in.

Sasuke was one lucky bastard.

"NOT YOU TOO HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed, beyond horrified that his precious Hinata was wearing almost the same exact thing as Sakura.

"And you idiots thought it was just me."

Naruto almost broke into tears seeing Hinata in that outfit—

though she did look rather hot in that swimsuit. Really he wouldn't have minded if she wore that around him more often…

—and hugged her tight to cover her up.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THIS FROM!?" he screeched.

"I-Ino, Sakura, and TenTen w-went with me to buy it," she spoke into his chest.

(Naruto and Sasuke decided they'd kill Ino later for convincing Hinata and Sakura for buying those.)

"_Ino!"_

"What?" The blond had walked into Sakura's apartment with a lazy Shikamaru behind her.

Naruto pointed a finger at Ino, still keeping Hinata covered up. "Why in the hell did you buy this for Hinata-chan!?"

Ino snorted," it was cute, duh."

"Cute my ass," Sasuke muttered.

"I'm guessing you don't like Sakura's attire either, huh Sasuke?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Sakura had to admit, it was sort of funny seeing Sasuke and Naruto so flustered, but that still didn't keep her from wanting to kick their asses.

"Look, can we just go already?"

Everyone turned to look at Sakura.

"Yes, let's go before Sasuke and Naruto have another heart attack."

"_What!?"_

Sakura sighed; today was going to be a _long_ day.

_**ANNNDDD I finished! I made another part to this chapter, but as I was typing it, it seemed less and less SasuSaku oriented. So If you all like this chapter, I'll put the second half :) I hope you enjoyed this. I can just imagine Sasuke and Naruto throwing a fit over something like this! After all Sasuke's to possessive and just so Sasuke and Naruto is just so Naruto that naturally this would happen XD! I hope I kept everyone in character and you liked the little NaruHina I threw in there! If you do, check out my other story I just published!**_

_**ANYWAYS, I'm still crossing my fingers for more SS in the new chapter on Wednesday! Or at LEAST some more super badass Team 7 ;))**_

_**AND HOMG ITS ALMOST SASUKE-KUN'S BIRTHDAAAAYYY! I swear my kids grow up so fast :')**_

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS IVE BEEN GETTING! It means a lot that someone else likes my work! ^_^**_

_**Anyways, keep calm and love Itachi XD**_

_**Make my dreams come true and review; it'd be GREATLY appreciated :)**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	26. One hell of an Uchiha

_**BRAND NEW CHAPTER TIIIMMMMEEE! Since it IS SasuSaku month, I HAVE to like, celebrate it XD So because IF I DIDN'T HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL NEXT MONTH, THIS WOULD BE THE BESTEST MONTH EVER!, here you all go ^_^**_

_**Paring: whose month is it ;) SASUSAKU MOONNTTHHH ^o^**_

_**Rating: T for like, Sasuke-kun!**_

_**Title: One hell of an Uchiha**_

_**Summary:" Never in all his life, had the Uchiha been one to beg. Begging was beneath him, it wasn't even in his vocabulary! But yet, here he was begging Sakura to forgive him and let him sleep in the same bed as her."**_

_**Disclaimer: So not mines….but if it were let's just say some things would've happened by now (if you know what I mean;) Read: THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER! :) **_

_**Oh and I don't own the title, except the Uchiha part (but even I don't own that). That, my dear readers, belong to the AWESOME people who made Black Butler, and my other husband (besides Itachi and Sasuke) Sebastian! ^_^ *fangirl scream* What can I say, I was inspired. :)**_

_**One hell of an Uchiha**_

Sakura laid on the plush blue and black sheets, sighing to herself.

_Uuuuggghhhh, when_ _was Sasuke-kun coming back?_

She tossed and turned, feeling un-easy without her sweetie pie next to her. Deciding that sitting here moping wasn't going to do her any good, she rolled out his bed—his sweet smelling, and oh so _deliciously Sasuke-kun_ bed—and walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

Her small feet pitter pattered across the cold tiled floor of his kitchen, finding something, anything really, to eat. She opened the cabinets and sighed.

_Of course all he had was tomatoes. No wonder he was at her apartment all the time._

Sakura dug deeper inside his kitchen hoping she would _at least_ find some ramen Naruto probably left there. She smiled when she found a cup of instant ramen and began to heat the water to make it.

When she was done with her mid-night snack, she trudged back to his room and plopped on his bed. She grabbed the pillow next to her and held it tight, wishing her dearest Sasuke-kun would just come home.

Not long after she started to dose off, her pager beeped, indicating an emergency at the hospital. She quickly rolled out his bed and started to walk towards the door when she realized something:

She didn't have any clothes.

Sakura had been lounging around his manner in just his old shirt; it didn't even occur to her to bring her own clothes.

_God she didn't want to go save someone's life in just Sasuke's old shirt and her underwear._

But her pager beeped again, telling her to hurry. She quickly went through his drawer and found the smallest pair of pants she could find—they still fit her too big in her waist, not to mention her legs were to short—and quickly slipped them on, rushing off to the hospital.

"Sakura-chan, thank god you're here! Me and teme got attacked and—Sakura why do you have Sasuke's clothes on?" Naruto asked, slightly disturbed at the sight. Seeing Sakura with the Uchiha insignia on her back was just so…_weird_. He shudder.

Sakura fought to suppress her blush, "Don't worry about it Naruto! Now—"

"Quickly Sakura-san, this way," Shizune called.

She thanked Kami she didn't have to sit there uncomfortably under Naruto's penetrating stare. He and Sasuke hung out _way_ too much. They were starting to pick up on each other's habits.

Sakura quickly cleared her mind as she got ready for surgery—

"Sakura, why do you have Uchiha's clothes on," Tsunade asked

—and sighed hoping she wouldn't get stopped again for her _strange_ attire.

Unfortunately for her, _she did_. If _anything_ they questioned her more and more. Even when she was doing the surgery, they would sometimes glance up at her—some would smile and chuckle, others would give her a blank stare—and look back down, as if they _weren't just staring at her._

The pinkette was _extremely_ happy to be finished, and hurried out of the operating room.

(She could still feel everyone's stare on her back.)

When she was done, she ran into Naruto again—just her luck—and hoped he would stop giving her those strange looks he did earlier.

"Sakura-chan! Is teme ok!? I rushed him here as fast as I could!" The blond was so full of energy despite the late time. But she could still see the tiredness in his eyes.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun will be fine," she smiled at him and dragged him to her office; he could definitely use a medic's attention.

Naruto's body relaxed dramatically as she started healing him. "Thanks Sakura-chan," he mumbled sleepily in her shoulder. And it wasn't before long that he fell asleep on her shoulder, a soft snore emitting from his mouth.

She smiled at him once again, and packed him over to the bench in her office and covered him up with a spare lab coat she had in her closet.

She hopped him and Sasuke would be ok. Speaking of which, she had some _things_ she needed to say to her Uchiha.

Oh when he woke up, he would receive _hell._

X

His eyes slowly fluttered open—after dreaming about pink and green for kami knows _how long_—and he stared up at the ceiling. His body felt numb, but at least it didn't hurt anymore. He looked over to his left and saw the face he only dreamed about for years of his life.

"Sakura."

"_Sasuke."_

He winced; _why didn't her voice sound nice and inviting like it usually did? _ It sounded sharp and tense.

_Was she upset about something?_

Of course he didn't expect her to cry like she used to, but still, he didn't expect her to sound so—and then it hit him.

She was angry. _Pissed_ it seemed, based on her facial expression—she had never been good at hiding hers like he was, at least with him anyways.

He was about to speak again, when she beat him to it.

"Do explain to me why I have to rush to the hospital—_in the middle of the night might I add_!—to have to come save your _ass_! What happened to, 'it's an easy mission Sakura,' or, 'I'll be back soon. Stop worrying you annoying woman,' hm? Now you see why I worry Sasuke-kun? Because you're stupid and reckless; you're no better than _Naruto!_"

Sasuke looked up at her; _did she just say he was no better than Naruto?_

And she seemed to read his mind—like she _always_ did—and began to fuss again. "Was that the only thing you were paying attention too? The Naruto comment?!" she shrieked at him and he winced at the sound of her high pitched voice.

"Seriously Sasuke, you're a freaking _idiot!_"

Once she had stopped her fussing—and her voice went down an octave—he found it appropriate to speak.

"Sakura I—"

"I don't want to hear it Sasuke! You're in _so much trouble_ when you get home!" she stormed out his hospital room and slammed the door shut.

He sighed; he hoped she wasn't doing what he thought she was. Because if he was—pride be damned—he'd _die._

X

Never in _all his life_, had the Uchiha been one to beg. Begging was beneath him, it wasn't even in his vocabulary!

But yet, here he was begging Sakura to forgive him and let him sleep in the same bed as her.

"No."

"But—"

"No."

He sighed in frustration. He supposed it was his own fault for falling in love with someone just as stubborn as him. After all, his life wasn't hard enough right?

The Uchiha decided that Sakura being mad at him was a major no-no—he cursed Sakura for her rubbing off on him. Only _she_ would say something like that—and _knew_ he had to fix it.

"Sakura."

"_What?"_

He crawled next to her, smirking when she didn't push him away, and laid his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck," I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. You were right after all." He kissed at her neck, letting her know just how _sorry_ he was.

"Are you patronizing me Sasuke?" she snarled at him.

"Of course not," he continued kissing her, hoping she'd calm down. So they could do other things, known as restoring his clan and—

But he had to focus! He couldn't restore his clan if Sakura wouldn't talk to him.

"I would never patronize you Sakura," he spoke into her smooth soft skin.

"Oh I'm sure Sasuke, but to make sure you _don't_, you can sleep on the couch tonight," she said as she pushed him from off of her and scooted further onto the bed.

Sasuke growled under his breath, _damn he was so close._ Or at least getting close.

"But this is my bed, you can't kick me out."

"Awwww," she cooed at him," you still think this bed belongs to you. Honey, this whole _room_ belongs to me."

He glared at her. "_Sakura_," he spoke, his tone warning.

"Yes, _Sasuke."_ She answered back.

"I'm sleeping here. You can have my room, but this house is _mine._" He growled at her.

"Well, you're sleeping on the couch whether you want to or not. So I'd suggest you stop crying about it."

_Oh the nerve of that woman!_

"And if you don't believe me, I'd _like to see you try,_" she challenged.

And Uchiha Sasuke was never one to turn down a challenge.

Long story short he ended up on the couch, cursing Sakura the whole time. All while she sat on his bed smirking in triumph.

_Now maybe he'd think twice before being dragged to the hospital on his way home. If only he would have listened to her…_

And Sasuke _swore_ he heard her evil laughter from _his_—it was _his_ dammit!—bedroom.

That pink haired monster may have won this battle, but he'd win the fucking war.

Mark him he would.

If it was one thing Uchiha Sasuke hated, it was being denied his fun. And when he was, it was _hell to pay._

X

"Hey has anyone seen Sakura-chan?"

That next week Haruno Sakura was reported missing.

Kakashi didn't look up from his book, but smirked. He knew _exactly_ where Sakura-chan was….After all, what kind of sensei would he be if he _didn't_ know.

_**AAAAAANNNNDDDDDD finished! LOL XD that was fun to write! Especially the ending! Oh Sasuke-kun is such a naughty naughty boy ;)))) I tried to make Sakura the dominant one, but I couldn't resist making Sasuke get his revenge in the end. The idea was just too delicious to pass up *Insert evil laughter* :D Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and Sasuke wasn't too OOC or anything. I kinda expected something like this from him, don't you? And don't worry, Sakura-chan isn't missing. She's just having fun with Sasuke-kun ^_^**_

_**Still has me fingers crossed for SS! (and no, that wasn't a typo, lol.)**_

_**AND OMG THIS WEEK I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE AWSOMENESS KNOWN AS BLACK BUTLER ^o^ I ABSOLUTLEY LOV L.O.V.E SEBASTIAN! "You see…for I am simply one hell of a butler." Oh yes you are Sebastian, yes you are ;))) AND LOLZ AT GRELL! He loves his bassy XD so yes I stole Kakashi's last line from that!**_

_**And ignore any typos/ grammar errors. Its 1 in the morning, but hey, inspiration strikes at the most random-nest times, ne? **_

_**ANYWAYS, KEEP CALM AND LOVE ITACHI! ^/_\^**_

_**And HAPPY SASUSAKU/SASUKExSAKURA/WHAT KEEPS ME GOING/ MONTH! **_

_**Make my heart melt and review!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	27. Cutie Pie

_**Time for a braaaannnd new chapter! Ok so I got this idea like….30 minutes ago in the shower so I just haaaaaaad to write it! So because I was inspired, yet again, here you all go!**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakuraaaa! Also SakInoHinaTen girl time! ^o^**_

_**Rating: T for various reasons…one of them being the hotgorgeous Uchiha himself ;))**_

_**Title: Cutie pie**_

_**Summary: "L-little kid?""Ya, you can't tell Sasuke?" TenTen asked. Sasuke's world suddenly went dark."**_

_**Disclaimer: It's fun to pretend it's mine…..**_

_**HAPPY SASUSAKU MONTH! MAY YOUR MONTH BE FILLED WITH MUCH SASUSAKUNESS! ^o^**_

_** Cutie Pie**_

"She is one lucky bitch."

"I know right? I wish someone would marry me."

"Well, were young, we still have forever."

"Ya, I guess."

A collective sigh.

"So what other movies did you bring pig?"

Ino smiled as she dug through the box of movies she brought. "Um, Titanic, the Notebook…"

"Can we watch the notebook?"

"Hell ya! I promised myself I wouldn't cry this time," Tenten smirked.

"Why of course Hinata-chan," Sakura said as she popped in the movie.

_2 hours later…_

"Oh why did they have to die!?"

"I-I know r-right!?"

"Dammit, I wasn't supposed to cry this time!" Tenten yelled.

"It was a n-nice l-love story t-though," Hinata whispered crying the whole time.

Sakura took a couple shaky breaths before she composed herself. "Ok, so who's ready for the next movie?"

_2 __**more**__ hours later_

"J-jack, why?"

"That's it. I can't take it!"

"I wasn't supposed to cry during this movie either!"

"She's a lucky bitch too!"

After they all wiped away their tears—which lasted _30 minutes_—they finally decided to call it a night.

"Ok forhead, were out of ice cream and candy, Guess that means it time to go to sleep."

"Remind me to go buy some more," Sakura said, as she went to get extra blankets.

Tenten yawned, "Goodnight girls. Next time, I _won't_ cry."

"Sure Tenten."

Yes the night had come to a peaceful close.

X

He walked in, tired, exhausted. This mission had given him _hell_ and he wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to his pink kunoichi and call it a day.

He wiped his tired eyes and went to her bedroom only to find it occupied.

They were all sprawled out over her bed, ice cream tubs and candy wrappers everywhere.

The Uchiha sighed, and went back to the living room. _At least_ Sakura had a good day. Judging by the mess in her room she was given today and tomorrow off and was taking full advantage of it.

The thought of her finally relaxing made him smile sleepily as he went to find him a blanket and passed out on the couch; more tired than he had been in a long time.

X

The sun shined brightly threw her curtains, causing them to stir. They woke up—hair a mess and eyes all puffy from crying—and got out the bed.

"Last night was fun Sakura."

"Seriously. I can't remember the last time I had a day off. Let alone two." Tenten stretched her arms upward.

"So, what's the plan for breakfast? Oooh, we should go out!"

"Right!"

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten cleaned themselves up—

"Are you done in there Ino! You're hogging the restroom, stingy pig!"

"I'll be out in a minute, geez!"

"Seriously Ino! Hurry up!"

—and proceeded to start the rest of their day.

It wasn't until Tenten came out the restroom and saw him that the day took a turn.

"Um, Sakura?"

"Ya?," she called from her room.

"Did you and Sasuke have a kid we didn't know about?"

Sakura came from around the corner, Hinata and Ino following behind her. "A kid? No why would I have a—"

"Ahhhh! Oh my gosh he's just the cutest! Sakura look at him!" Ino squealed.

The young boy squinted his eyes and looked up, woken up by the loud screaming.

The first thing he saw were four girls staring at him. "Is there a reason you're all staring at me?"

"Oh my god…."

"S-Sasuke-k-kun?"

"What?" He was sleepy and they just _had_ to wake him up with all their stupid noise.

"You see it too, right Hinata?"

She nodded her head. "H-hai."

They stared at him and he stared back. "If you're all done staring at me, I'd like to get up now," he grumbled, still grouchy. His eyes widened when he tried to get down and his feet didn't touch the floor.

"What the f—"

"OH MY GOD SASUKE-KUN YOUR JUST THE CUTEST THING EVER!" Sakura screamed as she scooped Sasuke into her arms.

"Let me go Sakura." He looked down and nearly screamed.

_Why the hell was he so far off the ground!?_

"Awww, I wish Shika-kun would turn into a little kid too," Ino pouted.

"L-little kid?"

"Ya, you can't tell Sasuke?" TenTen asked

Sasuke's world suddenly went dark.

X

"Hey look, he's waking up!"

"It's about time, I was starting to get worried," Sakura spoke as she looked down at Sasuke. "So how are you feeling Sasuke-kun? You just suddenly passed out."

Sasuke eyes widened again. He was just hoping that was a horrible nightmare and that he wasn't a…

Little kid.

How could he be a little kid!? He was Sasuke god damn Uchiha! He wasn't supposed to be five!

"WHY THE HELL AM I A CHILD!? WHAT DID YOU ALL DO TO ME!?" He screamed, past hysterical.

"Awwwwww," they all cooed at him.

"Well Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled down at him, patting his head; he swatted her hand away. "I really don't know why you're a child. We all just woke up and found you on my couch like…this." Sakura explained to him, using her baby voice.

"Look at him Sakura; his cheeks are getting all red! I think _someone's_ angry."

They all cooed again.

"If I had to guess," Hinata started," someone must have casted a jutsu on you."

"Well whatever happened, we'll figure it out," Sakura smiled at him.

"Can we be his mommies!?"

Everyone turned to look at Ino. "What?"

X

"Don't you have any kiddie clothes in here Sasuke-kun?"

"Why would I Sakura? I'm not _five_ anymore."

Sakura smirked at him. "You are now."

"Shut the hell up."

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't talk like that Sasuke-kun. You're still a child," Sakura giggled at him. She was just having too much fun.

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now that I think about it, I might have some of my old clothes. Follow me."

Sakura tried her best to hold in her giggles but couldn't. Little angry Sasuke was just the cutest thing she had ever seen!

About an hour later, they had found Sasuke some of his old clothes—

"AWWWWW! LOOK HOW TINY THEY ARE!"

"Really Sakura?"

—and were off to the library.

X

"Sakura, I'm sure we could find what were looking for so much faster if you stop ogling me over there."

"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke-kun it's just, you don't realize how cute you are! If you did I'm sure you'd do the same!"

"…really Sakura?"

"Yup!"

He shook his head. "You're annoying."

"Awww, is someone getting sleepy?"

"SHUT UP!"

Sakura erupted into a fit of giggles—for the tenth time that day. "Don't you think we should just go see Tsunade? I'm sure she could help us."

"No."

"Come no Sasuke-kun! This is taking forever! Plus shishou won't make fun of you..."

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"….that bad."

Sasuke glared at her. "No, keep looking. We'll find it soon enough."

Sakura sighed and presumed searching. She searched book after book after book, all of them lacking the information they needed.

Until she found it.

"Hey, I think I found something!" she opened the book and a scroll fell out; she picked it up and read it. "Well, it seems as if the justu inst permanent, and lasts no longer than 72 hours."

Sasuke walked over to her—Sakura cooing out how little his legs were—and read the scroll for himself.

"Great," he grumbled sarcastically.

"Now that we know, can we get some lunch. I'm starving!"

"Fine." Sakura picked him up and carried him out the library.

They walked hand in hand to the ramen stand. Sakura took her seat and laughed when she had to help Sasuke up.

They ordered the usual and ate in silence.

"You know Sasuke-kun…"

Or it least it was silent.

"I was thinking earlier today I hope our son looks like you. After all you're a very handsome boy."

"Hn."

She laughed at him again and he sighed. "Let's just hope Naruto and Kakashi don't see us—"

"SAKURA-CHAAAANN!"

_Shit._

"Hey Sakura-chan! Where's t—" Naruto nearly choked on his spit and Kakashi smirked.

"S-sasuke-teme!? IS THAT YOU!?"

"It appears it is," Kakashi spoke, still smirking.

"What do you want dobe? And Kakashi wipe that smirk off your face."

Naruto busted into a fit of laughter. "Wow teme, what happened to you!? You're like, five!"

Sakura giggled. "It was nothing. Don't worry he won't be like this very long."

"Oh man! Where's my camera when I need it!" Naruto continued laughing and fell over.

"Idiot.".

"Now now Sasuke-chan, there's no need to be rude."

"Shut the hell up Kakashi!"

"Well," Sakura picked Sasuke up, "I think it's about time to go. Bye guys."

"Bye S-sakura chan! Teme!" Naruto laughed.

X

The rest of the day went by with Sakura smiling—"you're just the cutest thing ever!" Sakura said as she squished Sasuke in a hug—and Sasuke scowling—"stop hugging me Sakura!".

By the end of the day, they both were exhausted. "Come on Sasuke-kun, time for bed."

"I'm not sleepy!"

"Which is exactly why you're starting to fuss." She picked him up and carried him to his room.

(They had decided to go back to his place after Sasuke asked—_complained_—to go home.)

She laid him down and kissed his forehead—because kissing him on the lips would make her a rapist/creep/pedophile!—and laid down next to him.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He mumbled sleepily

When Sakura woke up the next morning she was wrapped in a strong pair of arms.

She turned over and smiled. "I see your back to normal Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura hugged him tight. "Can I cast that jutsu one day? I really did enjoy seeing you as a little kid! You where just the cutest little thing! I just wanted to pinch your little cheeks and everything!" Sakura squealed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Like hell he'd let that happen._

_**Anndddd I finished! This was fun to write! I felt like Sakura while I was typing this up! I hope you all liked this and little Sasuke. He was soooo much fun to write! I can just imagine him being all fussy if this happened, lol! And Sakura squealing and giggling the whole time! XD**_

_**I really don't know if this is a jutsu or not but, wateves. There's millions of Justus, so just go along with mkay?**_

_**Anyways does anyone know why a new chapter came out on Tuesday instead of Wednesday? Well here's to hoping for more SS in the future!**_

_**Please ignore spelling/grammar issues because Microsoft word doesn't fix EVERYTHING! Unfortunately….**_

_**Anyways, KEEP CALM AND LOVES ITACHI! He's so gorgeous! ^/_\^**_

_**Make my heart melt and review! It'd be greatly appreciated!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	28. Temptation

_**New chapter tiiiimmmeeee! Still spreading the love of course! And im trying the 31 prompt challenge thingy! So because I love SS, here you all go!**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura! Expecting something else? ;)**_

_**Rating: T for Sasuke-cookie!**_

_**Prompt: Day 16: Secrets**_

_**Title: Temptation**_

_**Summary:**_ _**"Ya Sakura-chan," Naruto laughed, "Come out the closet. Teme already has."**_

_**Disclaimer: You all know SS would've happened by now if it were up to me.**_

_**Warning: This is isn't angst ok? Its humor so just because the prompt says 'secrets' doesn't mean this will be sad and upsetting and all that stuff :) I save those for later ^_^**_

_**Temptation **_

Sakura Haruno believed that every relationship should be honest ad genuine; there shouldn't be any lying and or deceiving and that both people should be completely happy.

So why had she been lying and deceiving in her own relationship?

She closed her eyes and sighed. Just the thought of knowing she was bad made guilt pull her down to the point of no return. But then when she did what she did she felt so alive and free and—

"Sakura?"

Hey eyes shot open and she scrambled to her feet and quickly left her closet, closing it behind her.

"Sakura?"

"I'm in here," she called out. Trying to keep her voice level.

When Sasuke walked in, she smiled at him and went over to him.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun." Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

He rolled his eyes at her and hugged her tightly. "Aa."

"Sooo, what do you want to do? Naruto and I are about to go get some ramen, you wanna come?"

"Hn."

"Sounds like a yes. Come on Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke followed Sakura around town—she was strangely up beat today, more than normal—and smiled the whole way.

It felt great to be back home. And as soon as he was done here, he'd go home and pass out in the warm comfortable amazing bed.

_Kami_ he couldn't wait.

"Sasuke! Your back!"

"Clearly."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "Anyways Sakura-chan, let's get some ramen!" Naruto screamed excitedly.

They sat there eating bowl after bowl of ramen, enjoying the taste.

"Ah, good to see Team 7 together again."

The three turned their heads.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hn."

"I see your back from your mission Sasuke. How was it?"

"Hn."

"Anyways, Kakashi, how are you? You haven't been to the hospital in a while," Sakura started.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Ya, I've been a little busy lately," he admitted. "But I always have time to read. Actually a new book came out last week."

Naruto, who had already turned around to slurp down some more ramen, snorted. "Of _course_ pervy sage is still making new books. Now I know why he wanted me to go with him on his last '_adventure_.'"

"And I would hope he doesn't stop writing."

All while during Kakashi's and Naruto's conversation, Sakura bowed her head.

X

Sasuke stretched his arms upward, smiling when he heard a pop. He had got some of the best sleep in his life last night. He had just gotten back from a mission a couple days ago and was sent on another, a day later.

The Uchiha was beyond tired.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft whimper. He looked around and saw there was no Sakura.

Weird.

He made his way down the hall in search for her.

"Sakura?"

Said girl gasped and cleaned up her mess, not wanting Sasuke to see. She quickly rubbed her eyes just before Sasuke had walked in.

"Sakura? Where you…crying?"

She took a breath—Sasuke noticed—to calm herself. "No. Why would you say that?"

He rose a skeptical brow at her. "I heard you." He walked closer to her and put his fingers on her face. "And your face is wet, not to mention your eyes are a little red and puffy."

Sakura took a step back, trying to get away from his penetrating gaze. "Crying? Sasuke-kun I have _no_ reason to cry. None at all," she tried her best to convince him.

She didn't want him to know the real reason she was crying.

But how could she not? One of the _worst_ things had happened and really, what was she supposed to do? Not cry?

Sakura took another breath and composed herself. "Really Sasuke-kun, I'm fine."

He sighed, knowing if it was something _really really important_, she would tell him.

Either way, pushing her on the issue would do him no good.

Sakura was just as stubborn as he was if not worse.

She held the smile she used to—try—to convince him and Sasuke shook his head, assuming it was a girl problem and _whatever it was_ Ino would be there to help.

X

"Hey teme, have you seen Sakura-chan?."

"No I haven't. Shouldn't she be at the hospital?" Sasuke asked while catching his breath.

Him and Naruto had just got done with an intense spar.

A spar in which he won.

He smirked at his victory when Naruto's voice cut the air again, "See that's the thing. Before I came here I went to the hospital and Sakura-chan wasn't there. They told me she had never been there today."

At this Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

_Where in the hell had that annoying girl run off too?_

"Come on Naruto."

"Where are we going teme?"

"To her apartment."

The two dashed off to their pink haired teammates apartment.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chaaaaaaaan—" Sasuke punched Naruto.

"Ow teme! What the hell!? I was just—"

"Shut up dobe. Listen."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "It sounds like…crying. You think its Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned to ask Sasuke but the Uchiha was already making his way down the hall way.

He went inside her bed room and stopped when to crying got louder. "Sakura?"

Naruto ran inside her room, finally catching up with Sasuke. "Is Sakura-chan in here—woah, her room is girly. Hey teme is that your shirt on the gro—Ow! Teme!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto whining and complaining and walked towards the closet door.

"Sakura."

"Go away!"

"Hey Sakura-chan, why are you in the closet?"

"Because! My life is over!"

"Sakura what are you talking about—"

"They're not together anymore! They were my favorite couple in the series and now they're not together anymore and I—"

Naruto was about to comfort her when he stopped. Wait.

Her description sounded an awful lot like—

"_SAKURA-CHAN YOU READ PERVY SAGE'S BOOKS!?"_

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Was that what she crying about the other day? A book?

"Sakura, come out of the closet."

Naruto snickered at this.

"No! I'm never coming out! How could this happen!?"

"Sakura would you stop being so annoying and come out?"

"Ya Sakura-chan," Naruto laughed, "Come out the closet. Teme already has."

"Shut up Naruto!"

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair—something he did when he was frustrated, exasperated, ect.

"What do I have to do to get you out that closet?"

Sakura sniffed, "Make this book never exist."

"Sakura, I can't make porn disappear—"

"IT'S NOT PORN! IT'S A BEATIFUL LOVE STORY!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He assumed Sakura would never be the one to pick up on Kakashi's bad habit.

"Sakura."

"What if we go get Kakashi! Will that make you feel better?"

"NO! THAT BASTARD KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING WHEN TOLD ME ABOUT THIS BOOK!"

Naruto and Sasuke cringed at her loud voice.

It wasn't until Sasuke promised to buy her _anything_ she wanted from the mall and do whatever else she wanted—including going to see the sequel to the last Icha Icha movie—and Naruto promising to get her books signed by the creator of Icha Icha himself, that she came out the closet, with Naruto still laughing, clutching his ribs..

("Glad you're finally out the closet Sakura-chan!")

X

"So I heard about your little episode."

"Shut it Kakashi! You knew what you were doing."

"Did I now? And to think, not too long ago you were scolding _me_ about reading such '_filthy books_.'" Kakashi tsked. "My how the strong have fallen."

Sakura and Kakashi sat there, reading.

"You know, a new book should be out soon. He likes to write Icha Icha back to back."

Sakura's eyes widened behind her book. She couldn't _wait._

_**And I finishhheeedd! LOL, that was funny to me! I can just imagine Sakura eventually giving in to Icha Icha. That or her beating Kakashi for reading it, LOL XD! I hope you all enjoyed this and Sakura's little Secret. XD**_

_**I know this prompt was from yesterday, but im doing it today. And im doing the prompt for today as well. Soo…two prompts in one day? Oh snap whats really going on?! Hopefully starting tomorrow, ill post a new chapter every day, based on the prompts. But knowing myself and knowing how lazy I am….. So no promises but ill try!**_

_**And I just couldn't have Pervy Sage dead! I mean I know he died but…I like him so much im keeping him alive in my story! Yaa…just don't think to hard about it, lol**_

_**Anyways Keep calm and Itachi on! ^/_\^**_

_**Make my heart melt and review!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	29. Moping

_**Its time for a brand new chapter! It's still SasuSaku month, so I still have to spread the love! I'm going to give this 31 day challenge prompt thingy a try! So because I feel adventurous, here you all go! ^_^**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura of course**_

_**Rating: T for Sasuke-kun :D**_

_**Prompt: Day 17: inventions**_

_**Title: Moping**_

_**Summary:**_ _**"So for Uchiha Sasuke—having all those accolades in his back pocket—to be beaten by a simple machine, was a blow at his pride."**_

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine because if it were I would know what Sasuke-kun means when he said 'I will erase the past,' in today's chapter….**_

_**Warning: There really is no warning (lol) but wish me luck because IDK how to use this prompt. So this isn't planned out (but half my chapters aren't, lol) So…just bear with me, ok? But most importantly**_

_**HAPPY SASUSAKU MONTH! MAY YOU MONTH BE FILLED WITH MUCH SASUSAKUNESS ^o^**_

_**Moping**_

Sasuke cursed under his breath; he was _beyond_ exasperated.

Why was it so hard to use this damn thing? Was it broken?

He sighed and cursed again. He felt—almost—defeated.

But Uchiha Sasuke was never one to be _easily_ defeated.

After all he was an Uchiha, for one. Not only that, he was skilled in many jutsu's and possessed the sharingan, making him even better than everyone else. And let's not forget how he took down Orochimaru, Deidara, Itachi—though he felt bad about that one—Kabuto, the list goes on.

Uchiha Sasuke was the epitome of perfection in _every_ aspect.

He was smart, good looking, strong and amazing.

(How else did Sakura fall for his amazing charms?)

To sum it all up—because really, there was _a lot_—he was the best.

(What other person could hold their own the way he did at the Kage Summit? Naruto? Kakashi? *insert snort*.)

So for Uchiha Sasuke—having all those accolades in his back pocket—to be beaten by a _simple_ machine, was a blow at his pride.

(What the hell was wrong with this washer!?)

And it was an even _bigger_ blow when Sakura came home—laughing and giggling at him once she found him moping—and fixed the problem—

"All you had to do Sasuke-kun was put the soap in first you silly boy," she smiled as she pinched his cheeks

—which wasn't even all that big.

He turned his head away, not wanting to be seen so helpless.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun, it's a different washer machine than what I had before." She smiled at him again and walked towards the door. "I have to go back to work—I was here for just a small break—so be good ok? And next time don't mope over something so silly," she patted his head, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went on her way.

Sasuke scowled at the door, deciding the he would not be stopped by something as stupid as a machine again.

Until the microwave exploded later that day.

_**And finished. I know its super mega short but…hopefully the other chapters made up for it? I hope you enjoyed that little mini chapter and that you don't hate me for having it super short.**_

_**Um…ya…**_

_**So anyone understand the chapter from today, well at least Sasuke's part? I hope its not something bad. But ill give Sasuke-kun the benefit of the doubt because I love him and he's just so wonderful ^_^**_

_**Anyways Keep calm and love Itachi, and I'll see you tomorrow?...Maybe? No promises.**_

_**Make my heart melt and review!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	30. Broken Breathing

_**It's time for a brand new chapter everyone! It's still SasuSaku month so I have to like, make sure everyone enjoys it! So because it finally stopped thundering and lighting, and I can finally type, here you all go! ^_^**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura **_

_**Rating: More than likely T :) It was K originally but….once I started typing… So T for Sakura-chan!**_

_**Prompt (because im still trying to do this, lol) : Day 18: Mirrors (I know it's the 19th.)**_

_**Title: Broken Breathing (pretty snazzy huh? XDDD)**_

_**Summary: "But now I see you and me and a world that I so desperately want to create…."**_

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine. But a small town girl can dream right? (Even though my town/city is very big, lol)**_

_**Warning: I really should put Comments instead of warnings….anyways, I know this is from yesterday but…ya, so ill try to get the next prompt out today as well :) Oh it may me a tad bit angst in here but not enough to make you cry or anything! In my opinion it's not really angst, just…ya it's not really angsty.**_

_**HAPPY SASUSAKU MONTH! MAY YOUR MONTH BE FILLED WITH MUCH SASUSAKUNESS! ^o^**_

_**Broken Breathing**_

_How dare he?_

_How freaking dare he? _

That bastard had the nerve to call her _ugly_.

Because apparently she was too short, she was too flat—he said she didn't have enough_ curves_—and her hair was too short and choppy, not to mention it was _pink_.

_How fucking dare he?!_

She was about to punch that _bastard_ in the face when she was snapped out of her angered state by a voice.

"_Sakura._"

She looked up, death in her eyes.

"If you're done over there making those ugly faces, can we continue on please?"

Sakura snapped, attacking the person who had just insulted her—now and before.

He looked up at her with fear in his eyes—_he has every right to be scared_, her inner chimed in—and his world went black not too long after.

.

.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"How did the mission go?" Tsunade asked, looking up from her piles and piles of paper work.

"Oh, it was ok." She grumbled out.

The older woman noticed the venom in her voice and the stiffness in her shoulders. "You ok Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh ya, I'm fine. Just tired. It was a long trip."

Tsunade wasn't convinced at all by her excuse, but let her go anyway. "Ok, dismissed. Go home and get some rest alright? You have another mission in two days."

The pink haired girl nodded her head and walked out her office.

She walked down the street of the village, her head hung low.

By the time she had made it to her apartment she was exhausted, physically and emotionally.

Why should she care about what that guy said? He was a _bastard_ after all.

She stopped when she came across the mirror hanging on her closet door.

She was beautiful right?

Sure she didn't have long gorgeous hair like Ino's, or a pretty face like Hinata, but still.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and couldn't help but notice how small they were; how small she was, in all aspects of the word. She suddenly wondered if she was enough for him.

Was _he_ happy the way she was?

Sasuke was never one to doll out compliments unless necessary. Sure he called her pretty all the time but was she _beautiful_?

She sighed, after all, she couldn't change how _beautiful_ she was or wasn't.

Deciding that she had enough self torment for one day she laid down in her bed, hoping her rotten thoughts would escape her;

They didn't.

.

.

Sakura was awakened with a start when she felt strong arms wrap around her torso.

He breathed in; he breathed out. "Sakura." The way he said her name made her feel so happy, so at ease, so-

"Are you ok?"

Her eyes widened slightly, "W-why do you ask?"

Sasuke turned her around to face him. "When I came in, you were crying in your sleep," he took the top of his shirt to wipe her face off. "That's why I ask."

"It's nothing," she whispered under her breath.

He sighed, "Sakura, you know I can always tell when you're lying to me. After all you're not very good at it."

He felt her frown against his chest and he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. "If this has anything to do with what Ino told me, than you're more annoying than what I thought."

She snapped her head up, "What _did_ Ino tell you?"

"Just how _well_ your mission went."

"Oh." Leave it to Ino to tell everyone.

It was quite for a second before he spoke up again. "He should consider himself lucky. If I was there I would have killed him."

"I wish you could have."

"Sakura," he grabbed her and her up so he could see her face. "Don't ever listen to anyone like that. You are truly beautiful and I wouldn't lie to you about it." Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her out the bed, over to the mirror.

"You may not see something beautiful, but I do. I see someone who's strong and smart, not to mention wonderful. Without you I wouldn't be standing here right now. You're my other half; you complete me Sakura." Her eyes started to water as he hugged her closer. "When I first came back, all I saw when I looked at myself was a monster. Someone who couldn't be loved and would destroy anything that came his way."

He took her hand and put it over his heart. "But now I see you and me and a world that I so desperately want to create. You fixed me when I was broken and taught me how to love again. So don't let anyone ever tell you you're not beautiful. Because your pink hair, green eyes, and your short height," he tickled her and set his forehead on top of hers," is what keeps me alive every day."

"And it's because of you," he bent down and captured her lips in a sweet and sensual kiss; the same kiss that made her knees go weak and screamed love and happiness every time their lips met. "That I can finally forgive myself," he whispered against her lips, "and that I can finally _breath."_

_**Annndddd finished! I hope you all enjoyed this! I know Sasuke seemed a little OOC but honestly I'd think he'd do anything—including putting his heart on his sleeve—to make Sakura feel beautiful about herself. And I know everyone and their mothers have written about Sakura feeling insecure, but my other idea was more Team 7 ish than SasuSaku. And it ISSSSS SasuSaku month! It was about Naruto and Hinata and Sakura, and Sasuke and the nine-tails and—ANYWAYS! Ya ^_^**_

_**I already have an AWESOME cute idea for the topic today 'Between you and Me,' so I'll get that typed up and posted, as soon as I'm done watching Say yes to the Dress, with my mommy! LOL XD It'll be out sometime tonight, it may be late though but it WILL be there before you all wake up in the morning! That's if you're going by American time.**_

_**Sorry if this seemed a little angsty, or whatever but I could have made it WAAAAAAAY worse! So, Keep calm and love Itachi, and OMFG, SASU-BABES BIRTHDAY IS LIKE, 4 DAYS AWAY! Ill update BOTH my stories for that, though I may not do SS month topics for that day.**_

_**Thanks to all the freaks and geeks who read my story! (JK JK JK! You guys aren't freaks and geeks! I just said that cuz that's a show ^_^) But seriously, thanks to those who read/review/fav/follow! I love you!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	31. Prison, Uchiha's, and Hags

_**Brand new chapter tiiiime! I promised I would do today's prompt didn't I? Plus it's just too cute! ^_^ So because I still have to spread the word, here you all go!**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura ftw!**_

_**Rating: T for SasuSaku is TOTALLY cannon!**_

_**Prompt: Day 19: Between you and Me**_

_**Title: Prison, Uchiha's, and Hags.**_

_**Summary: "Well, I'll see you later my Smexy-kun. Don't dream about me too much ;)"**_

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine, but maybe one day Kishi might come to my house and ask what I think should happen next in Naruto. :D**_

_**Comments: Unlike this last chapter…this will be funny! XD Oh and it'll be in letter format again! ^_^ Oh and there is a lot of innuendo (references), and stuff. Simply because I thought it was funny. :) **_

_**Prison, Uchiha's, and Hags**_

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_How are you? I hope you're doing well! I haven't seen you in a while, and to be honest I miss my Sasu-cookie! And I know you miss your Sakura-chaaaan! ^_^ (one of the little girls at the hospital taught me how to draw that, it's been pretty busy here lately)_

_How are they treating you there in prison? Last time I heard, the food there wasn't so great. Hey aren't you in the 'special unit' for 'special criminals'? Oh my Sasuke-kun, locked up because of his bad behavior._

_You know bad guys are kinda hot! And you're the hottest of the hot! You're so gorgeous and delicious and you give girls wet dreams and-_

_ANYWAYS, I'll come visit you soon ok Sasu-babe? Don't kill anyone alright?_

_Love your wonderful Sakura-chan!_

_Dear Sakura, _

_I'm doing horrible. Its sucks in here and everyone in here is a bastard. (When I get out of here I'll make all of them my bitches, you did always say make a goal and accomplish it). It has been a while hasn't it? Nothings here as changed from the last time I was here—when I had just come back to the village—and now. They still treat me like crap._

_Tch, there just jealous because I'm a Uchiha._

_And your right, the food here is atrocious; I'd rather starve and die than eat here. But then if I died I wouldn't be able to 'restore my clan'._

_My favorite thing to do. I think, besides you, I miss that the most._

_And I appreciate the comment. At least you didn't call me pretty like you did last time. Talk about hurting a man's pride, Sakura. And of course I give girls wet dreams, I'm Sasuke god damn Uchiha._

_Don't worry, I'll show you what I mean when I get home. After all, I have to live up to the Uchiha name._

_I know I sound weak and desperate but please come soon. It's really boring sitting here especially when I could be doing other things. I mean I know I was bored when I was stuck with Orochimaru but that's before you came along. (Shut up.)_

_Yours, Sasuke Uchiha_

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Awwwww! I swear you're the sweetest thing ever! Everyone thinks your some emo kid, but you're not! (Though I kinda thought you were emo at first.) _

_I had a really nice time at prison yesterday with you. Especially when we….. Ahem anyways, ya! They should really do some redecorating in there! I mean I know it's a prison but still. If I was in there I'd want to kill everyone too._

_Sometimes I think shishou locked you up just to spite you, she never was very fond of you Sasuke-kun. Perhaps it had something to do with you trying to kill her apprentice, I don't know. But you're a good guy now, so really I don't see everyone's problem. I mean I know why the girls hate me. After all I got the sexiest guy in the world! Hm, I wonder if Itachi had the same problem as you. Not the being hot but getting in trouble._

_Nah, from what I heard he was a sweetheart! You made him sound so adorable and everything!_

_Anyways, Naruto is coming to visit with me next time. Once he got back from his mission earlier and he found out where you were he died laughing. Then we went to get some ramen, then he went to try to convince shishou but she was all like, _

'_If you don't get out of my office, I'll like you up right along with that Uchiha brat!'_

_And then Naruto was like, _

'_But baa-chan! They don't have ramen in jail!'_

_Oh Naruto. So ya we tried to save your ass but, it didn't work._

_Well, I'll see you later my Smexy-kun. Don't dream about me too much ;)_

_(If you know what I mean.)_

_Love, your future wife._

_Dear Sakura,_

_I enjoyed it when you came by yesterday too. For some reason it was more fun in jail, maybe we should do it more often…._

_And, I do NOT, make Itachi look 'adorable!' And how the hell should I know if he had that problem!? I was 7 when he killed everyone, not 15._

_Sakura, for the last freaking time, I'm Sorry I tried to kill you! I feel guilty enough about it; I don't need you reminding me. Though I probably deserve it._

_Ah, the dobe's coming. Great, my chidori hand has been itching lately. Of course I could never chidori you (were ignoring that last time. It's under 'Unmentionable times' remember?) But Naruto, chidoring Naruto is always fun._

_Speaking of which I can't wait to get out of here so I can really kick his ass. That's always been fun for me. And then when I'm done doing that, we can have some fun Sakura. I know you'd like that; you always do._

_Great, they're about to integrate me. When you see me and I my hair is messed up (I fixed it since the last time you were here. We really have to do that again sometime) you know why. Hm, maybe afterwards I'll be in a more ass kicking mood._

_Actually you and the dobe she come right now, just so I can get some of it out of my system._

_Yours, Sasuke Uchiha_

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_You and Naruto are idiots. It was kind of funny though when your hand flickered, poor Naruto didn't see it coming._

_And shouldn't they have depleted your chakra? My my, their getting soft. But I guess it's because they know if you try to escape, shishou will have you killed…. Ya, she doesn't like you._

_I swear if it weren't for me, Naruto, and Kakashi, they would have let you die already. But then I wouldn't have my Sasu-chan! And I love him very much!_

_You know, you replied to my last letter kind of fast. I was shocked when it was delivered to me. Its great having that sort of control over Anbu. If I would've have been anyone else, they wouldn't even deliver these letters._

_Ah, it's great when you're everyone's doctor; now everyone is my bitch. _

_Hey, we should rule over our bitches together Sasuke-kun! But then I'd be called the queen of bitches and-_

_No._

_Next time I come see you, I'll be by myself. Naruto's off bothering Hinata—really, how does she put up with him for so long? Though they are a really sweet couple—so, it'll just be me!_

_Hopefully shishou doesn't figure out what we're doing; she'd kill both of us if she did. Though I wouldn't mind dying, as long as were together. _

_And I know you feel the same way!_

_I really miss you Sasuke-kun. Its weird waking up without you next to me. I'm spoiled I know, but once I got you, I just couldn't let you go._

_I want my Sasuke-kun!_

_Sigh, but I guess I'll come visit you to make up for it. I'm counting down the days until you get out! And when you do, I'll make your favorite! Hey, how do some tomatoes sound? Ill sneak you some in ok?_

_Love, your wonderful kick ass girl friend, Sakura-chan (who misses you like hell! Come back Sasuke-kun!)_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I can't wait to get out of here either. But I'm glad they put me in the 'special unit' for 'special criminals.' Because on my way here, guys kept smiling and winking at me. And the ONLY person who can do that is you. They reminded me of-_

_Never mind._

_Ya, I miss you too Sakura. Its hell here. The best part of my day is when you come visit. Sometimes I wish you were here so I could wrap my fingers in your hair and kiss you and tell you how beautiful you are. (Again, shut up.)_

_But at least I got to beat up Naruto last time you came. And you did look really nice that day. Not to mention you had on my favorite perfume and-_

_I just miss you ok? (Don't tell anyone I said/wrote that.)_

_And of course the old hag hates me. She's stupid. And old. She's stupid and old. Tch, she's just jealous because she's not an Uchiha. (I swear that's the reason everyone hates me. That and because I'm good looking and I got the hottest girl in the universe—there, I said it. Happy?)_

_And yes, please please bring the tomatoes! I'll love you forever if you do. (More than what I already do.) I haven't had a one in a long time._

_Of course we can rule all the bitches together. We already do. And the sooner everyone realizes it, the better._

_God, I'm counting down the days too. Only two more. Than I can get out of this hell hole and—well, you already know._

_I hope she does find out! That way I can rub it in her face! She deserves it anyways. And its ok to be spoiled, I do spoil you after all. You can't blame anyone but me._

_And when I get out, I'll spoil you all night if you like._

_And then we can die together._

_The end._

_Kidding, I have to restore my clan (and I mean have kids this time) so they can be kick ass and be better than the dobe's kids._

_Everyone knows Uchiha beats Uzumaki._

_Just like Chidori beats Rasengan._

_Point. Blank. Period._

_After this you'll only have to come visit me one more time, than I can get out of here. (Thank god.)_

_Don't wait up for me (which I know you will.) I'll be back soon Sakura._

_Since this is the last letter I might as well say it:_

_I love you Sakura._

_Forever yours, Sasuke Uchiha._

_**ANNNNNDDD FINISHED! Woo! I liked this a lot! It was fun to right! Sorry if Sasuke seems OOC, but he's not with Sakura (locked up obviously) and he misses her! So naturally he'll be sweeter and stuff! But you guys don't seem to mind sweetie pie Sasuke-kun huh?**_

_**This chapter was kinda long, longer than the last anyways…. I really hope you enjoyed this! I LOVVVEEEEDDDD this topic so so much! ^_^**_

_**Its currently 1:27 am and im sleepy. So if there's any errors….sorry. I'm sure there was some last chapter. (I'll fix it…one day.) But ya, told you I'd get this chapter out! ^o^**_

_**So keep calm and love Itachi-nee! ^/_\^(He's Sakura's not mines. After all im in love with him and you cant be in love with your brother!)**_

_**Woo, we made it to 30 chapters! This being 31! I love you guys! Thanks so much!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki.**_


	32. Euphoria

_**Ok, its time for Sasu-chans birthday chapter! I had a MILLION ideas for this topic and at the moment, this is the easiest to write. I was supposed to be back WAY earlier today, but stuff happened; and now im trying to make the deadline for my sweetie's birthday! :( So because today didn't go as planned, *insert sigh* here you all go!**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura, Team 7 :)**_

_**Rating: T for Sasuke-kun! or Really its K. just a habit to put T, lol. **_

_**Title: Euphoria **_

_**Summary: "On his eighteenth birthday, he is complete."**_

_**Disclaimer: This isn't mine…..and neither is the wonderfulness known Black Butler or Gunslinger Girl :(…**_

_**Comments: This isn't the chapter I wanted to do for today but, eh. It's still about Sasuke-kun and his birthday…But don't worry, TOMORROW, I'll post the much wanted chapter which will hopefully have you die laughing ^_^ But this was inspired by the song, Light Before we Land, by the Delgados. It's also the opening theme to GG. First season! (I'm gonna listen to it the WHOLE time typing! So I think it will add the affect if you listen to it while reading! Try it ;)) Luuuuuuuuuv iiiiiit ;) **_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN! MAY IT BE WONDERFUL! ^_^**_

_**Euphoria**_

His first birthday—something he can't really remember but _knows_ happened—is full of people and smiles. Everyone smiles at him and pinches his cheeks and he can't help but think—though he's only the age of one—that today _must_ be something special because there's _never_ been this much people before. He receives a beloved dinosaur that he loves and cherishes forever and just because he's one, doesn't mean he can't appreciate what is given to him.

At age _one,_ life is great. It's all smiles and laughs and family.

.

.

.

His second birthday—not as big as his first—is still a grand event and everyone is _still_ smiling and laughing and pinching his cheeks. He's older now and he can say more than what he could a year ago.

Things like _Momma_ and _Daddy_ and _Tachi._

And when he does, everyone's eyes fill up with _happiness_ and _pride_ and their upbeat attitude is just _so_ contagious. His mother bakes him the same cake and this time it has _two_ candles—he's old enough to count now—and he blows them out. He's told to make a wish, though he doesn't know what to wish for.

Everything is so perfect after all.

After eating cake and receiving loads and loads of presents—none of them are as good as his dinosaur from last year he thinks—he thanks everyone and smiles. He's only two but by now he realizes that his birthdays are _really_ special and apparently _everyone_ has one.

At age_ two_, life is sill _great_ if not _greater_. And he thinks there's _nothing_ better than what he has now.

.

.

.

His third birthday still has a party like his first two, but it's _even_ smaller. But the young Uchiha could care less because everyone is still _smiling_ and _happy_. His _mother_ and _father_ and _brother_ all shower him with happy birthdays and smiles and the day is going great. Not only can he walk and talk—things he couldn't do at the age of _one_—but he can also _jump_ and _run_ and follow his older brother around _everywhere._

Itachi was _always_ fascinating _before_ but now that he can follow him everywhere, he's _even more fascinating_.

After the usual cake and presents, he feels a different emotion. And emotion he never recalled feeling before. He can't place it but it's _different_ and it leaves a _different_ feeling in his body.

It makes him feel _happy_ and _excited_ but _calm_ at the same time. And he remembers asking about it too, only to end up forgetting later that night.

At age _three_, his world only seems to be just beginning and he wonders will his heart explode with all the happiness inside it.

.

.

.

His fourth birthday is just as good as his other three. Still _smiling_ and still _laughing_. He thinks that _nothing_ in the _world_ can beat what he was now. He's even _older_ now and he can fully speak and communicate. And now the world seems even _better_ now that he's older. His birthday still has the usual cake and presents and candles—it had _four_ this time and though he still doesn't know why, he _wishes_ on them.

Things are great at his fourth birthday and he loves his life. It feels as if nothing can ruin his wonderful mood and his wonderful life.

At age_ four_, he begins to take things for _granite_—because he always believes it'll _always be there _because it's _always_ been that way. For him, life is _still great._

.

.

.

On his fifth birthday, he begins to realize that life is _way_ different from when he was _four._ His party is _way_ smaller and he stops receiving so much presents. He never was materialistic so he doesn't mind, but he still _wonders why_. His party is still nice, but it feels _different. _Being five, he can't place _why_, but chooses to ignore it. Because his life is _perfect_ and things are _great_.

After he blows out his candles—_five _this time, and he _still wishes_—and eats his cake and opens his presents, he is presented with news.

His brother is even _higher_ and his ranks now and he can't help but notice that Itachi doesn't _smile_ as much as he _use too._

At age _five_, he realizes that _maybe_ his perfect world _can_ broken. And is too naïve to realize that there is no _maybe _and that it _can_ be _broken_.

.

.

.

His sixth birthday, his usual birthday routine is_ altered_. There is _no_ party and there is _no_ presents—except the _one _his parents gave him. He notices that the smiles got even _smaller_ from last year and there is hardly _any laughing_. But he is six now—he has been enrolled into the academy not too long ago—and knows that the _perfection_ from his younger childhood is _fading_ away.

His mother still gives him a cake—he has _six_ candles—and _this_ time he decides to wish on his _six_ candles. After eating and opening his _one_ gift, his father goes to a clan meeting and his mother goes back to her cleaning.

Itachi is the _only one_ who spends time with him and takes him out—he has been getting _closer and closer_ to Itachi ever since he was _three—_to practice hitting his targets—_with precision_— with him. After he gets home and receives the _last_ happy birthday of the day, he feels _a new emotion_. Something he had _never_ felt on July 23rd and wonders why he feels it _now._

At age _six_, he feels _sad_ for the _first time_ on his birthday and hopes that his wish comes true.

.

.

.

His seventh birthday is the _worst_ it's _ever_ been. There is _no smiling_ and_ no_ _laughing_. The joy has been completely _washed_ away and he wonders, _why_?

He sits there with his father across from him, face set in a _grim line_, his mother sits next to his father with a _fake smile_ that doesn't even gets _close_ to her eyes—in his opinion, it's not even a _smile—_and his brother sits next to him, his face _blank. _They eat cake—though the taste isn't what it used to be—and before that he blows out his _seven candles_—he wishes for the same thing as last year.

Lately his life has been _different_ and it seemed as if there was _so much _tension in the air. Being seven now, he is smart enough to _realize_ something is _wrong_ with the way his _father_ and_ Itachi_ communicate and the way his _mother always_ tries to smile but _never_ can. But he isn't smart enough to _realize_ what it is.

At age _seven_ he begins to feel _sad a lot_ and hopes that maybe _next____year_ can be better.

.

.

.

His eighth birthday is his saddest one yet. His brother—the one he _loved_—has killed his _**entire**__ clan_, leaving him _all alone._ There is no _mother_ and _father_ or _anyone._

After his family died months ago and he is _sad and melancholy_. He can't remember _ever_ feeling so _bad _in _all his life. _

So he_ cries_.

He _cries_ and _cries_ and _wishes_ things would just go back—the same wish he had two years prior. Even though he promised himself he would _kill his brother_, he can't help the _sadness_ he feels. He sits there with _no cake, no presents, and no family._

At age _eight_, Sasuke Uchiha is a _boy_ without a _family._

.

.

.

His ninth birthday is no better than his eighth. He can _still_ remember that night _thoroughly_ and wonders if he'll _ever_ be free from his _nightmares. _But instead of crying, he tries to accept it. He knows he won't be able to _pretend_ that his clans' massacre never happened and he knows that if he tries, he'll drive himself _insane_.

So he _accepts_ it.

It's not easy but he_ tries_.

He finds his mother's recipe book and decides to make himself a good dinner—after all no one can do it for him now—and for once, his face isn't set forever on _sadness._ The food isn't _nearly as good_ as his mothers, but he _tries._

At age _nine,_ he realizes that _trying_ is the _only_ thing that's keeping him from _losing_ himself.

.

.

.

On his tenth birthday believe it or not, is better than his last two. Now that he _accepted_ what happened to his clan, his life becomes easier, he can _finally breathe._ Life isn't perfect and he knows it _never will be_, but now _at least _he can continue and move on.

He decides to cook the same dish _again_ this year and is happy with the result. It's better than last year—it still isn't his mother's—and he feels he's making progress. He still misses his _mother _and _father_ and _even his brother_ but things are _slowly_ starting to _get better_.

He knows it'll take some time, but he has time.

At age _ten_ his life is _far from perfect _but he still manages and _wishes_ for a new _wish_—that things will get _better_ as he gets _stronger_.

.

.

.

His eleventh birthday is average—his birthdays _can't_ get any worse—and he is still getting use to his _new _lifestyle.

His clan has been gone for a couple of years now and he feels he's getting better at handling it. He can wake up in the morning and go to the academy and come home and train. So for his eleventh birthday—after coming home from all the _annoying_ girls at school, wishing him a happy birthday—he trains.

Because the _more_ he trains, the _better_ he'll be. And lately he had been giving the whole '_kill my brother'_ ordeal more thought. He _knows Itachi_ and _knows_ he's strong.

But the younger Uchiha can't help but feel a _little_ strong himself. After all, _no one_ at the academy has a life like his and _knows for a fact_ not a _single one of them_, could make it.

Except that kid.

He can't remember his name right now—he's too busy making himself a good birthday dinner—but he knows he's _alone_ too.

At age_ eleven,_ his eyes start to open up and he wishes for the same thing again.

.

.

.

His twelfth birthday is by _far_ the _weirdest_ birthday he's _ever had. _He has a team now named Team 7 that consisted of a _lazy jounin_ for a sensei named Kakashi Hatake, _an annoying pink haired girl_ named Sakura Haruno, and a _stupid_ _loud obnoxious _kid named Naruto Uzumaki.

At first he _hated_ his team—he felt they were holding him back—but over time he had grown quite fond of them—though he'd _never_ admit it.

And now they were currently celebrating his birthday.

They dragged him to the ramen stand and fed him _bowel after bowel_ of ramen and then they gave him a cake with twelve candles.

He counted the twelve candles and couldn't help but blow them out and make a _wish_—a habit he hadn't done since his _seventh birthday._

After their little birthday dinner celebration, they had given him presents, all different and unique and their own ways. And he couldn't help but notice he hadn't got _this may presents_ in _years._

He thanked them and afterwards went home. He couldn't stop the swell in chest—that now he _only felt when around his team_—that he felt and was shocked when he realized what the _emotion_ he was _feeling._

At age _twelve_, he felt _happy, so so happy_, and decided to add this to his wishes—to be able to keep this feeling.

.

.

.

His thirteenth birthday is filled with anger, regret and determination. A few weeks prior he had left his team—thus the guilty/regretful feeling—and had left to gain power. The whole ordeal was what caused him to feel the way he was feeling now. After making the _only_ girl who _truly_ seemed to care about _him_—besides his own mother—cry, he couldn't help the emotion that came along right after. But he gulped it down because he was _determined_. And afterwards getting in a near-death fight with his best friend…

He felt so _bad._ But he swallowed that _horrible_ taste too down because he had a _goal to accomplish_. He was an _avenger_ and therefore, he had to _act upon it._

As long as Itachi Uchiha was alive and breathing, Sasuke Uchiha would _always_ be _determined_.

At age _thirteen_, after becoming a _traitor_ to his own team—the same one that had brought him _happiness_— and joining forces with an S-class criminal, he felt _odd and out of place._ But he _also felt_ so much closer and _stronger._

.

.

.

His fourteenth birthday is—unlike the past two birthdays— calm. He is still off gaining power and training to be _stronger_ but it's still rather calm. He supposes it's because no one _knows_ of his birthday, but he decides to keep it that way.

Now days all it would do is be an distraction.

All he knows is wake up, train, and sleep, but he is ok with that and of that means getting closer to his goal then so be it. After he is done with his day, he sits in his room and wishes—though he _still doesn't know why_—for more _power and strength._

At age _fourteen_ training is all he knows.

.

.

.

On his fifteen birthday, he is _different_. He is _cocky and arrogant_—something he was when he was on Team 7 also—but he is also different. It's a _different type of cocky and arrogant_ and he could care less.

He still trains day in and day out and sometimes does missions for the man who has granted him power—Orochimaru. But all this training had made him _stronger_ and he is _closer_ to obtaining his goal. He has grown in more ways than one—he's taller and his voice is getting deeper.

Once he is done with his day, he sees himself in his reflection and pauses. He sees himself and _his mother and father and brother_ and suddenly he feels the need to work harder than _ever._

So he goes back outside to train more because _Itachi_ is no joke and if he _ever_ wants to avenge his clan, he'll have to work harder. He doesn't care that it's his birthday and trains until he almost passes out.

At age _fifteen_, Sasuke Uchiha is a _hard working avenger_ who wishes for a birthday wish before falling into slumber.

.

.

.

His sixteenth birthday is one of_ triumph_. Having just defeated Orochimaru in a life or death battle had him _smirking_—it's the only thing he knows how to do besides _scowl_; he lost his _smile_ so long ago.

Afterwards he gathers his team and heads out to continue his mission. Things had been looking up for the younger Uchiha and he felt he was closer than _ever_ to beating his _brother_.

He sits under a tree, his body slowly lulling itself to sleep, tired from previous activities. He reflects on what he has done so far and figures it isn't bad for only being _sixteen_. He lays his head on the tree behind him and he can't help but to be hit with a wave of_ nostalgia_.

It felt like he was back on _Team 7 again_.

He tried to _rid_ himself the thoughts of their _grayed hair sensei_ _and pink haired team mate_ and _blond hair team mate_. Because he knows if he was back home they'd be up all night celebrating his birthday.

At age _sixteen_, he dreams of _pink and orange_ and secretly misses it when he wakes up and doesn't realize he _wishes_ for that until he hears his subconscious echo it in his mind.

.

.

.

His seventeenth birthday is a _whirlwind_. He had _finally just killed his brother_—the one who was claimed a traitor—only to find out the truth later. He feels_ hurt_ and _sad_ and _depressed_ but most of all, _guilty._

Simply because it wasn't supposed to be_ like that._

The thoughts of his older _brother_ fill his mind as he stands on a cliff, tears pouring down his face.

It's the first time he _cries_ since he was a _child._

And then he decides to destroy the village that caused him and his _brother_ so much _pain_. So he changes his team name—from Hebi to Taka—and joins the Akastuki.

Time passes and he runs into Naruto and others _so many times_ it seems and they _fight so many times_ and it's just all _so much, too much_.

And eventually, he _breaks._

It was a lapse in time—so much happened in between it would be ludicrous for him to tell it all—and he suddenly wakes up in a hospital room. And he slowly registers the small but firm grip on his hands that he recognizes _all too well._

He doesn't remember how he got here, but he knows he's happy to be here. Because so much happened between finding the truth about _Itachi_ and now. It's been _days, weeks, and months_, before he finally gets to where he is _now_.

The younger Uchiha suddenly remembers how he got here and why he was here and he couldn't stop the way his heart pounded painfully in his chest.

Her _sweet gaze_ was on him and she put her hand to his face, whispering his name in a way that made his heart pump more frantically. And while he rationalizes weather he is dying or not, Naruto bursts into the room—with a _broad smile, always a smile_—and _laughed_. It wasn't before long that Sakura had joined in also and in his dazed state—though he knew he's remember this later—the sound of their _laughter _was something he had _missed,_ something he was _glad_ to hear.

Because he hadn't heard something that _happy _in _so long_.

Once their_ laughter_ is done, they _gasp_ _and hug him tight_—because he was _smiling_. They say how _happy they are to have him_ back and how things are going to _be different_ now and he can't stop the way his _smile _broadens and _the happy tears_ that form at his eyes.

And he _finally_ lets _them fall freely_ once he sees his two team mates crying _their happy tears as well._

His _heart_ almost _stops _at the sound of them wishing him a _happy birthday_

At age _seventeen_, _he cries happy tears_ for the _first time in his life because he is happy_. An emotion he _hadn't felt in so long_. _He wishes again._

.

.

.

On his eighteenth birthday, he is _complete_. He has been back in the village a year now and he couldn't remember the last time he was _ever_ this _happy._

His team _gladly accepted_ him back in with open arms and he _gladly took_ them.

He walks down the streets of the village—Sakura on his right, Naruto on his left—on their way to lunch at the ramen stand. Because everything is _perfect_ in his life and he couldn't remember the last time _anything_ had been_ perfect._ He _smiles_ as Sakura grabs his hand and Naruto puts his arm around his shoulder because he feels like everything is how it _should be._

They sit down and order their ramen when Kakashi appears behind them with a cake with eighteen candles. Team 7 sings happy birthday to the normally _stoic_ Uchiha—he can't help the _smile_ on his face today—and he blows at the candles, making a wish. He opens the presents they bought him afterwards and he thanks them, feeling truly_ thankful_ to be where he is now.

Once they leave the ramen stand, they head back to his place and hang out there, watching movies and drinking sake, until no one can even see straight and the thought of trying to get home was _laughable._ With a passed out Naruto on his floor and a barely awake Sakura in his lap, the younger Uchiha feels something he has never felt in his life.

_And it hits him like a bus_ once his beautiful kunoichi whispers a '_Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun. I love you.'_ In his ear.

At age _eighteen_, Sasuke Uchiha understands that _life is short_ and shouldn't be taken for granted and that everything that's been given to you _can be taken away_. _But he feels happy and warm and he feels euphoria in his blood stream._

_His wishes came true._

_**AAAAAANNNDDDD finished! Man, that was a killer to write! (Longest chapter yet! Its like, 3900+words!) In my head I didn't expect it to be so long! But it is a look at Sasuke-kuns whole life…I hope you all liked it! I tried to make it as close to the magna as possible. Of course I added my own stuff in there ;))) I hope EVERYONE was in character! I REAAAAAAALLLLY enjoyed this and I hope you all did too! ^_^**_

_**Oh and just in case any of you were wondering, I really didn't make a big scene where Sasuke came home because, I made this story BEFORE he decided to come home! So ya, no Ninja war stuff, sorry. But if you've read this story before, than you should know that! ^_^ and for any of you who didn't know, it's like a 6 month or so time skip between when Sasuke finds out about Itachi and when he comes home. It's up to you why he came home, I didn't put it in there, I thought it would ruin the mood, plus IDK what to put, lol XD**_

_**Anyways, its like, freakin 3:10 in the morning so I hope this is good! I kinda already know there, will be typos and mistakes (im sure you all know im not the best a catching stuff) plus I don't have a betta or anyone to check for me. So im SOORRY FOR ANY MSITAKES!**_

_**I hope I didn't make this too long for anyone and I PROMISE I WILL HAVE A FUNNY/CUTE CHAPTER ABOUT SASU-BABES BDAY! I SWEEEAAAAAAAAAAR! Or pinky promise ;) and I hope this wasn't to angsty and stuff.**_

_**THANK FOR ALL THE LOVE I GET! LOVEZ YOU ALL LOTS!**_

_**Keep calm and love Itachi! ^/_\^ **_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE YOU 1098765432112345678920 THIS MUCH! LOL XD!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	33. Blame it on the alcohol

_**OK its time for a brand new chapter! And this is the other chapter I promised! So because im awesome, (lol XD) and I keep my promises, here you go! ^_^**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakuraaaaaa! Team 7 slight NaruHina, InoShika, TenNeji ;)))**_

_**Rating: This one WILL be T because its like, Sasuke-kun's birthday!...or at least it was….**_

_**Title: Blame it on the alcohol**_

_**Summary: "Sasuke-kun, do you have my underwear?"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but OMFG WHAT ARE SASUKE NARUTO AND MINATO GONNA DO!? OBITIO IS LIKE….CHEATING! Lol, he's not cheating! But seriously, what are they gonna do KISHI!?**_

_**Comments: Um…happy birthday Sasuke? Ya this is the promise from yesterday so I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASU-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABE! I LOVE MY SMEXY-KUN ;))))))))))**_

_**Blame it on the alcohol**_

_Sleep_

Was the only thing he could register.

_Wonderful sleep_

He had been busy on missions for the past _month _now_._

_Damn Hokage_

Apparently she didn't believe in taking breaks or anything of the sort.

But he was _finally _home after a _shit load_ of missions and he _couldn't be happier._

And Uchiha Sasuke was not one to be _happy_.

(Except when a certain pink haired medic was involved. Only _then_ could he do _happy_.)

It just his luck that he had happen to run into a certain pink haired medic—_his favorite one_—on the way and she had offered to heal him.

_Thank god_.

Once they had gotten to his place, she immediately began to heal him and he found himself getting sleepier. His eyes started to droop and his mind became fuzzy.

As soon as his head hit his pillow, he fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of sleep, more sleeping, Sakura and tomatoes.

.

.

.

And because Sasuke Uchiha was Sasuke Uchiha a loud knock sounded had sounded at the door, effectively waking him up.

Because apparently 8 hours of sleep was _too much_.

He groaned in anger and rolled over on his side, his eyes snapping open when he realized there was nobody there.

The knock sounded again and he felt his sharingan threatening to activate.

"TEME! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! IT'S IMPORTANT! OPEN UP!"

The Uchiha sighed and trudged his way over to his living room.

He almost jumped—_almost_—when a _louder than normal_ Naruto and Sakura—wasn't she _just here_ last night?—screamed at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!"

_It was his birthday, huh?_

"WE BROUGHT YOU A TOMOTOE!"

Sakura pulled out a tomato from behind her back and held it in front of him. "Blow out the candle and make a wish!"

Naruto and Sakura was smiling ear to ear, excited for team mate's birthday. And they smiled even bigger—if even possible—when the stoic Uchiha broke out into a smirk and blew out the candle.

They clapped and pulled Sasuke into a hug. "Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said against his chest, crushed in Naruto's hug and Sasuke's half hug.

"Thank you."

"Ok! Now that were done with that, teme be at the club by 9 tonight!"

He raised a brow at this and Sakura couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was shirtless.

Sure she noticed when he opened the door, but hadn't _anyone else?_ He seemed to forget himself. Not that she minded. Sasuke was _gorgeous_ after all.

"Me and Sakura-chan are throwing you the _best_ eighteenth birthday party ever! _Trust me teme,_ not even _you_ would wanna miss this."

Sakura tore her gaze away from Sasuke's—_gorgeous hot delicious_—body and agreed with the blond. "Ya Sasuke-kun, even _you_ will have fun."

"Hn."

"We promise!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison. Their eyes shined bright with excitement and happiness, fluttering their eyelashes so that Sasuke could be convinced.

"Please?"

"Fine."

"GREAT! OK, make sure Sasuke-teme here shows up on time alright Sakura-chan? I gotta go finish getting everything ready." Naruto screamed before he ran off. "Trust me, you'll love it!" his voice faded off into the distance.

Sasuke then looked down to see Sakura ogling his chest—again. "Enjoying yourself Sakura?" he asked with a smirk.

She looked up at him, slight blush dusting her cheeks, before giving a smirk of her own. "I am. But I know something _you_ could enjoy, _Sa-su-ke_." She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck before pulling away before he could fully get in to the kiss.

Sakura smiled at the now angry Uchiha and walked into his house. She giggled when she heard him growling about how much of a '_tease_' she was.

Sasuke followed behind her and plopped himself down on the couch, still sleepy from yesterday.

"Why were you and the dobe here so early?"

Sakura blinked at him before laughing. "Sasuke, you _do_ realize it's 12 in the afternoon right?" His eyes widened as he tried to count the hours. "You slept all morning honey." She laughed again when he realized she was right.

"You should go get dressed. We have things to do today—_not those types of things_, honestly Sasuke-kun—and we need to be leaving soon." She said to him as she went to his bedroom. "You really did just wake up, didn't you?" she couldn't help but notice the way his bed was un-made and his clothes from his mission last night on the ground.

Sasuke was usually a _neat freak_—something she loved about him—and it odd seeing things on the floor.

"Aa." She jumped when he appeared behind her.

"Yes, _Ah_'" Sakura bit out sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at her and went to pick up his clothes and make his bed.

"If you want Sakura," he begin to smirk again, "we can add your clothes on the ground with mine."

"Wouldn't you like that," she mumbled. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, but we actually have stuff to do today—would you _please_ stop looking at me like that!?—and _restoring your clan_, isn't one of them. Now hurry and get ready so we can go."

Between Sasuke's suggestive smirks, and his flirty attitude, Sakura knew it would be a _long day_.

.

.

.

Finally nine had rolled around and the young couple was _almost_ ready to get to the party.

"How do I look Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she walked in the room. Her dress was black and tight fitted—not to mention strapless—and she were all black stilettos.

Sasuke didn't know if he wanted to cover her up for dressing so suggestively or stare at her all day for looking so _damn good._

Not knowing what he should do, he gave a simple, "Hn." She noticed the look of awe on his face and smiled, "Stop ogling me Sasuke, it's time to go." She pulled his hand and dragged him out the door.

Once they had reached the party, Naruto had run up to the two. "Glad you decided to come teme! I'll let go of that fact that your _thirty minutes_ late."

"It's my party dobe."

"That's the spirit! Now go in and have fun!" he pushed them inside and their eyes widened at the amount of people here.

It looked as if he had invited _at least_ three fourths of the village.

"Wow, I thought Naruto was kidding when he said he invited all these people."

"Hn."

"Well, let's not just stand here! Come on Sasuke-kun, I'll make sure you have fun!"

It wasn't before long that in the next two hours everyone was drunk.

By the time the _next_ two hours had hit, everyone was so drunk; no one could stand up straight.

Ino and Shikamaru were sucking each other's face off, Kakashi was sitting in a booth with random women, and Kiba was starting to strip.

Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap, laughing at everything—she was _beyond_ drunk—when Naruto came up to them. "Having fun teme!?"

Sasuke looked up, his head slightly spinning, before answering. "Hn."

"Of _course_ Sasu-babe is having fun!" Sakura leaned in and kissed him before pulling away, licking her lips. "I mean, look at how delicious he is!" she giggled, breaking into a fit of laughter.

"If you say so Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he gulped down another drink.

"Hey guys!" Tenten and Neji walked up to them. "Happy birthday Sasuke-kun! You look hot tonight! You too Sakura," she winked at them.

"_Hiya TenTen! Neji-kun!_" Sakura slurred. "You having fun?"

Neji nodded his head, his cheeks completely flushed while TenTen gave her a "_Hell Ya!_" for an answer.

Soon Tsunade walked over, suggesting a drinking game that _everyone_ gladly accepted.

_Two more _hours later, Kiba was in nothing but his underwear—but was delighted by the amount of money he collected—Kakashi had _more_ women on his lap, instead of Ino and Shikamaru sucking each other's face off—Ino was now giving him a striptease—Naruto and the usually shy and quite Hinata had taken their place, and Sasuke and Sakura had just walked out of the restroom, lipstick all over Sasuke's neck and Sakura's panties in his pocket.

.

.

.

Four in the morning had just hit, and the party was _still _going strong. Everyone was _still_ dancing and _still _drinking and _still_ stripping.

Sasuke's cheeks were the color of tomatoes and he couldn't even remember his own name.

To put it quite frankly, the Uchiha was having the time of his _fucking life._

"Sssssssasuke-kuuuuuuun!" Sakura slurred, laughing at the sound of her voice. She reached up and touched his face, her breath smelling strongly of alcohol—she had consumed so much—and looked into his deep black eyes. "Sasuke-kun, do you have my underwear?"

He smirked at her. "_Yes_." She burst into laughter again and hopped up. "I'm off to get a drink, want one?"

"Hn."

She stumbled off to the bar and gasped in surprise when she saw Ino. "Ino-pig! When did you get here!?"

"Sakuraaaaa!" she said in a high pitched voice. "Of _course_ I'm here!"

Sasuke looked up to see Ino dancing on stage and Sakura throwing dollars at her—where did she get that money?

His eyes widened when he saw Sakura get up there and soon people started throwing dollars at the both of them.

When she was done dancing she picked up the mic. "I wanna wish my _Sasuke-kun_ _happy birthday!_ I love him soooooo much and he gives girls wet dreams!" everyone proceeded to clap. "I love you Smexy-kuuuuuuun!"

20 minutes later Sakura had stumbled back over to Sasuke—100 dollars richer—and handed him an empty glass. "Oops, guess Sakura-chan drank it all!"

She sat in his lap, straddling him, before grabbing his face and kissed him.

_Oh yes, this was definitely one of his better birthdays._

.

.

.

An hour later the party was coming to a close—the place was closing in twenty minutes.

Before they left everyone sung him a happy birthday—the words were all slurred—and cut the cake.

HE couldn't help but wonder,_where did they get cake from?_

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and they bid everyone a farewell—half of the people were either gone or passed out—before walking into the night air.

"S-Sauke-kun?" Sakura asked after the long walk to her apartment.

"Hn."

"I had the _bestest _ time tonight! I hope you had fun too!" her voice was high and slurred and Sasuke barley understood her.

But he answered anyway. "Hn."

Once they had got inside her apartment—it had taken them a couple tries to open the door—they stumbled into her bedroom and fell onto the mattress, exhausted.

"Good night, Sasu-cookie," she whispered against his lips, "happy b-birthday."

When Sasuke and Sakura had woken up they had the _worst hang over in existence. _

"_Kami,_ how much did I drink last night?" Sakura groaned as she rolled over.

"More than you ever have before."

Her head was spinning and she was sure it would explode from all the pressure.

"It could be worse. I'm glad I drank that remedy shishou gave me before we went out yesterday," she spoke as she turned back around to face Sasuke. "And I'm glad I made you take it too."

"What does it do?" he finally asked. Just the _slightest_ noise made his head pound.

"It keeps you from throwing up everywhere and it lessens your head ache," she sighed and rubbed her head. "Trust me, we could be _way worse._"

"_Sakura,_ can you stop screaming?"

On any normal circumstance, the pinkette would have rolled her eyes, but now she couldn't even roll them if she tried.

They sat in silence for a while before a knock on the window sounded.

They both groaned.

Sakura slowly got up—her head hurt so much she was _sure_ it would fall off—and opened her window. "Yes?" she whispered to the Anbu outside.

"Lady Hokage wishes to see you."

"TenTen?"

TenTen took her mask off. "_Kami_ I feel like I'm about to die."

"I know what you mean."

"On the way over here I was scared I'd throw up on everyone. Either that or my head was gonna fall off."

Sakura cringed, "what does shishou want? Doesn't she know how hung over we are?" they both looked back at Sasuke, noticing how he pulled the covers over his head.

"I—"she took a deep breath, trying not to puke on Sakura's floor. "I don't know. But I'm leaving before I lose it," she said as she took off.

"Come on Sasuke-kun. We have to go."

Four words Sasuke didn't want to here.

They _eventually_ made it to the hokage's office, barley alive.

"Ah, I see your alive." She smirked at both he of them when she saw the shades they were wearing. "Trying to block out the light?"

"_Yes_."

Tsunade laughed at them, the action causing them to groan.

_Did she have to be so loud?_

"With all due respect shishou, _why are we here?_"

"I just wanted to see if you turned in all your paper work. Shizune is off doing something and that poor little assistant of yours can't even keep her head up." She laughed again. "Isn't she 16?"

"Hai. Naruto must have invited her." She reminded herself to fuss at Naruto about it later. "Anyways, yes I did turn it in."

"Good, dismissed!"

Sakura's jaw dropped—Sasuke had taken a seat in the chair next to them and went to sleep. "You couldn't send a message or, I don't know, call me!?" Sakura whispered as loud as she could, she had been whispering the whole conversation.

"Nope."

Sakura growled and dragged Sasuke up—making both of their heads spin—and proceeded out of her office.

They rushed home as quickly as they could and was happy once they reached the bed again.

"Did you enjoy your birthday, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gave a small smile. "I did."

Sakura sighed. "Good."

_He had the best birthday of his life._

_**ANNNDDDDD I finished! I liked this a lot! I thought it was funny! (But most of the time its just me, lol) I hope you guys liked it! It was longer than a lot of other chapters too! I hope it made up for the angst of the last chapter! ^_^ and did you all like drunk Sakura? I thought she was Hi-larious! And so is drunk Sasuke! LOL XD!**_

_**I hope this was a good bday chapter for my Sasu-babe! I liked it a lot! I originally wanted to do something funny like this but, whateves ^_^**_

_**ANYWAYS, anyone read today!? Whats gonna happen with Jubibito?! I cant WAIT for SasuSaku to happen! I hope it comes soon ^_^**_

_**Soorrry if there's like errors and mistakes and stuff. (I always find at least one, lol)**_

_**So keep calm and love Itachi! ^/_\^**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	34. Ps I love You

_**Ok its time for a brand new chapter! I think ive been hit with inspiration, lol. So because I haven't updated since FOREVER, here you all go!**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura, the usual :) Plus some NaruHina cuz I just lovvvveeeeezzzz them ;)**_

_**Rating: K. I feel like writing something light and fluffy ^_^**_

_**Title: Ps. I love You**_

_**Summary:" **_**'**_**If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you.'"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but its ok cuz I can just pretend :D**_

_**Notes: If my mind doesn't change its course in the middle of the story, this will be nice and sweet! Like candy XD I feel like my past few chapters have been…eh, so I apologize. Hopefully this will make up for it?**_

_**Ps. I love You**_

"Sasuke-kun?" she called out but received no answer.

"Sasuke-kuuun?" she tried again.

Sakura stopped her searching after receiving no answers.

Not even an _'Hn.'_

_Hm, where could that Uchiha be?_

Deciding that wherever he was he would come back soon, she got up and got dressed.

After all, her patients weren't going to heal themselves.

She was on her way out the door when a bright pink sticky note on the nearby wall distracted her.

'_I'll be back sometime later today. Don't bother looking for me because I know you will Sakura,'_

She blushed at the part,

'_Have a nice day and meet me on the bridge tonight at 8._

_-love, Sasuke.'_

When she was finished with the note she folded it and stuck it inside her pocket, a huge smile on her face. It wasn't everyday that her moody Uchiha decided to be sweet and romantic.

Even if it was in his own weird way.

Smiling at the note in her pocket one more time—she was almost tempted to take it out and read it over and over again—she hurried out her apartment to the hospital.

She smiled the whole way there; feeling like today would be a fantastic day.

Once she got to her office (she had got asked why she was smiling so hard a _million times_) she stuck the sticky note on her desk and proceeded with the paper work from yesterday.

But she couldn't focus, the thought of Sasuke being so sweet, stuck in her head. She could just imagine the small smile he made while writing it and the small blush that came with it.

(He wasn't so use of writing things like that.)

And she tried her best to hold in a squeal as she thought of how he would hug her and kiss her when he saw her later today.

Sakura was so deep in her thoughts—of a certain Uchiha of course—she didn't even notice the knock on her door or when they came in.

"Sakura-san?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, when you came in today I wasn't at my desk and I didn't get to give you your present."

She rose her brow. "Present?"

Her young intern, Mei, shook her head. "Yes, your present." She stopped, trying to recollect her thoughts. "I think they came earlier this morning and I—"

"Mei? Can you bring me the present?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-san! I'll be right back." The young girl ran off in a hurry.

Sakura smiled at her and looked up when she came back a minute later. Her smile dropped and she gasped.

"Here you go Sakura-san. I hope you like it. I know I would if it was from—" Mei stopped herself and blushed profoundly at her thoughts. She was so caught up in her own musings she didn't even notice the shocked look on her mentors face until a few minutes later.

She was given the most beautiful assortment of roses—all in her favorite colors—with a small card attached to it.

'_If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you.'_

A smile cracked her face as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Sakura-san?"

She gave a watery laugh and closed her eyes so her tears wouldn't fall. She opened them back up and looked at Mei. "It's nothing," she laughed again, "Just a wonderful gesture, that's all."

Mei smiled at her. "There from Sasuke-san. Aren't they?" she didn't need for her to say yes to know the answer. The few tears that fell down her face were enough conformation.

After wiping away her stray tears and thanking her intern, she went back to her work, but she ran into the same problem.

_She couldn't stop thinking about him._

X

Her shift at the hospital was finally over and she sighed in relief. She could finally go see him. She rose out of her chair—after making sure all her papers were in order—and walked out her office.

As she walked out the hospital she was stopped by someone.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura."

She smiled at them. "Hello Naruto, Hinata. Out on a date tonight?"

Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically and Hinata blushed murmuring a small yes.

Sakura giggled at the two when she noticed a small heart shaped necklace on Hinata's neck. "Aww, did Naruto buy you that?"

Hinata's blushed deepened and she gave her a small smile. "H-hai."

Naruto was rubbing the back of his head bashfully when a thought popped in his head. "Oh Sakura-chan! Here, I'm supposed to give you this!" he pulled out a small note in his pocket.

She took it from him and started to read it.

'_Immature love says: I love you because I need you. Mature love says: I need you because I love you.'_

"It's from teme. He threatened me to give it to you or he would kill me. Whatever it is it must be really important," Naruto trailed off.

It was the third time a smile that big had graced her face. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled at her. "Come on Hinata-chan! We still have stuff to do!" he grabbed the shy girls hand and they bid their farewells to Sakura as they walked off.

Once Sakura was out of her trance, she walked towards the bridge, her smile never leaving.

She almost died in happiness when she saw her Uchiha waiting there for her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she run over to him and tackled him in a hug.

"Sakura."

"I missed you so much," she mummerd into his chest. "Where were you?"

He smirked and hugged her closer. "A mission."

"Oh ok." Sakura looked up at him, happy to see his face. "Next time give a warning before you leave. You know I hate not getting a chance to tell you goodbye."

"Aa." He kissed the top of her head; his own way of saying he was sorry.

"So Sasuke-kun," she began, "Care to explain all the notes I've been receiving today? Not to mention the flowers you sent to me."

Sasuke kissed the top of her head again. "I thought you would like it."

"I did. I just want to know why."

He chuckled at her. "Because I can."

Sakura rolled her green eyes at him. "Of course. Just don't do it all the time."

Sasuke pulled back a bit and looked down at her, gesturing for her to explain. "Well Sasuke-kun if you did it all the time it wouldn't be special." She spoke aloud.

"But if it's from me wouldn't it always be special?" he asked with an arrogant smirk on his face (the one she loved oh so much).

"Hm, I guess. Still, it'd be more fun if I didn't expect it."

It was his turn to roll his eyes as he pulled her back against his chest and laid his head on top of hers. "Whatever you say Sakura."

They stayed like that for a while before Sasuke spoke again.

"I love you."

He smiled when he felt the dampness on his shirt. "I love you too Sasuke-kun," sniffled. "Promise you won't ever leave me?"

"I promise. I won't ever leave you Sakura," he spoke against the top of her head.

She looked up at him, only to see him smiling down at her. "Come on, let's go home. You're starting to get cold."

"Carry me?"

"Anything for you blossom." He picked her up and carried her home.

By the time he had gotten back to her apartment, she was already asleep.

He laid her down in her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Sakura."

Sasuke smiled again when he heard her say I love you.

"Aa. I love you too."

_**And I finisheeedddddd! AWWWWW! How cute was that!? I feel there aren't enough tender moments between these two! I mean we ALL KNOW Sasuke-kun can be such a sweetheart when he wants to be! At least I think so… Sorry if you thought Sasuke-kun was OOC but I thought he was being a sweetie and I KNOW that side of him exists! Somewhere in his heart….lol.**_

_**Sorry if my chapters have been crappy lately. (I think they have.) But if it's one thing I learned, is that I CAAANNOT do that SS month challenge thingy! (Epic Fail! XP) so ya. But I think this little dose of fluff is just what the story needed! I was thinking about actually writing a story (you know with a plot and everything), but then I remembered that I can never continue a story because I lose interest and stuff. Hence the reason I have THIS! I like to write anthologies and stuff! That way I don't have to worry about my chapters relating. Plus I would update like…never! Just depends on when inspiration strikes! Which is why my OTHER story doesn't get updated like this one…. (WHY MY INSPERATION FOR THAT STORY DOESN'T STRIKE IS BEYOND ME BUT I WISH IT DID! -_-)**_

_**ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THIS CHAPTER AND THANK YOU ALL FOR PUTTING UP WITH THIS ANOTHOLOGY!**_

_**(I'm thinking about stopping it…I feel like no one loves it anymore! :( but hey, people lose interest. But then again I have a chapter I wanna post SO BAD! But I can't, not just yet, lol)**_

_**AND IM SORRY IF MY WRITING IS GETTING WORSE! :(**_

_**God I promised myself I would never whine and complain about how bad my stories are and how no one likes them anymore, to you guys anyways, lol. Now look at me -.- *Sighs***_

_**SO KEEP CALM AND LOVE ITACHI! ^/_\^ don't you just love him? :DDDD**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


	35. Killer Instinct

_**OK guys! Its time for a braaaaaand new chapter! I got over my angst from last time and now im back and BETTER THAN EVER! SHANNAROOOOO! (well my attitude is anyways, still working on everything else, lol) I read a story lastnight/thismorning/thisafternoon called Queen of Fist by Queen of Fist (I started like at twelve last night and stayed up till six. Then I started again at 10 and finished like at one) and it INSPIRED ME! I recently discovered that I don't hate Sai! I was just mad cuz he replaced my Sasuke-kun and I LOVE my Sasuke-kun ^_^ it turns out he's actually pretty funny and sorry to all my ShikaIno supporters, but I kinda like SaiIno. But don't worry I won't write it or anything! Im still ShikaIno :) Soooo because I gained a shit load of confidence in the last 18 hours, here you all go! ^o^**_

_**Paring: SasukexSakura because no matter what people say, THEIR FREAKIN CANNON AND IT WILL HAPPEN! XD oh and Team 7, you know Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, the whole shindig XD Plus assumed NaruHina (Naruto won't be with ANYONE BESIDES HINATA so you might as well know if I don't write it in a chapter, that doesn't mean they're not together)**_

_**Rating: T! I'm in my funny writing mood and well you know….**_

_**Title: Killer Instinct**_

_**Summary:" Yes, Tsunade understood exactly how the mission turned to shit. She shook her head and took a swig of her sake. God help Team 7."**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did, Oh if I did ;)**_

_**Notes: Sorry last chapter was sooooo fluffffffy! I was just feeling super mega fluffy! And though I feel Sasuke and Sakura could have those moments, they won't happen ALL the time! If it did, where would all the funny moments come in?**_

_**Killer Instinct**_

It all started as a simple mission. Go to a village. Find whoever was terrorizing them (it could be rouge ninja or just a local gang.) Beat the shit out of whoever terrorized the people. Heal whoever got hurt. And go home.

Simple enough right?

That was the plan Haruno Sakura had for the next week. It was short sweet simple and to the point.

Or at least it was supposed to be.

The original mission was just supposed to be Sakura and Sasuke, maybe Kakashi if Tsunade deemed it necessary but still, it was a small group.

So why did she end up in her shishou's office with the _whole entire_ Team 7?

Apparently Naruto was furious he wasn't allowed to go on the mission and went straight to Tsunade herself to complain about it.

Once Sakura had found out about his where abouts—he had come to her fist, fussing—she decided just to let it go. After all shishou _really_ wouldn't let him go right? The blond idiot had just recently been chosen to be the next Hokage—something he bragged about to this very day—and had been working nonstop with Tsunade to '_prepare_' him.

And that was the reason she had decided to let him go (she had been so tired of his face; she had to force herself _not_ to beat his face in every time she saw him.)

The only problem was Naruto had run Into Sai on the way to _'demand he get put in this mission'_ and he wanted to tag along too. And before she knew it Her, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi all were assigned the mission.

Which would only end in one result

…

Ok maybe two: _A monstrous_ headache (one that her team, no doubt, would cause.)

And a beaten bruised and bloody Team 7 (something she, no doubt, would cause.)

After all, they drove her to the point of insanity.

So why had they been her best friends again?

.

.

.

They weren't even out the _village gates_ yet and she already felt that headache coming on. She rubbed her temples, trying to soothe herself.

"Shut the hell up Sai!"

"Was I wrong to assume such a thing? My book said—"

"Forget the freaking book! What the hell does it know?"

"Well it was right about your relationship with you and Hinata."

"…."

Finally, peace and quiet.

"IT'S STILL STUPID!"

Sigh, Naruto and Sai where never gonna shut up were they? _At least Sasuke_ wasn't involved in their—

"Shut the fuck up Sai. I'm not gay."

Sai made a face. Sakura could tell it was the face he made when he was trying to understand something.

"Hm. But what about all the rumors I heard?"

"But I have a _girlfriend you idiot_." He secretly hoped it would be more than that someday. "And she's _right here._" He gestured toward the pink haired kunoichi sitting on the ground.

"A book I read said sometimes men date women so they can hide the fact that their gay."

3…2…1…

The fighting had started and Sakura was close to murdering them all. She was _sure_ nobody would miss them

…

Well, they'd miss Naruto but she knew no one would miss the socially slow artist and the once upon a time traitor. And the more they fought the more the thought became more and more tempting.

Just when she was about to make her move, Kakashi had appeared.

"YOUR LATE YOU BASTARD!"

His lone eye crinkled. "Ah, I was busy helping a wonderful old woman who—"

"LIAR!"

Usually Sakura would have joined Naruto and his antics—it had become a routine since they were genin—but her quickly approaching headache begged to differ. Plus if she went _anywhere near them_, she'd kill them.

_Damn, she had been spending a lot of time with her dark haired avenger._

.

.

.

They had been traveling for a day now—they still had another day before they made it to their destination—and decided to stop for camp—they could stay in a motel tomorrow.

Once everything had been set up and they knew who were taking what shifts, they settled down and ate dinner. It was quiet once again and Sakura couldn't be happier.

But of course, in a typical Team 7 fashion, no matter _who was there and who wasn't_ the silence was replaced with childish bickering and arguing.

And by this time, Sakura had had _enough._ Before the argument between the three boys could go on any longer—Kakashi had long ignored them in favor of his Icha Icha—she stopped it. _Right then and there._

"If the three don't want to die of internal bleeding and every bone broken in your body, I suggest you _shut. The hell. Up_."

As if on cue Naruto started to speak again and Sakura beat him senseless for it effectively shutting him up. Sai being Sai made his own slick comment giving him the same beating as Naruto and Sasuke chose not to even _look _at her because Sakura would _kick his ass_ and _No he wasn't scared._

"And the three of you go to bed. _Now."_

They all did as they were told, though Sasuke resented being told what to do, and laid down. Kakashi looked up from his book and noticed how quite everything was and came to one conclusion:

_Haruno Sakura_

Deciding that he didn't want the same fate as his students he chose not to press the issue. "Ah, I guess it's time for me to keep watch."

Sakura nodded her head at him, "Goodnight Kakashi-sensei."

And though it may have been a _goodnight for him_, it was a _horrible night for Sasuke._

Because Sakura was so pissed she wouldn't even lay next to him. And there was no way in _hell_ he'd ask her to come lay down.

He was lonely not stupid.

He decided that he'd just have to sleep without her. Because if it's one thing that the Uchiha learned was that there was a sexy angry Sakura and there was a deadly angry Sakura and this was _defiantly_ the _deadly angry Sakura._

.

.

.

Team 7 was up and on the move again, only this time it had been less noise. Apparently her boys learned their lesson last night and said nothing more than 'Good morning Sakura,' this morning. They quietly packed up camp after eating their breakfast and waited patiently for Kakashi to make the next move. Though Kakashi was supposed to be focusing on their next plan of action, he couldn't stop the small smile that came about and covered his laugh with a cough when he noticed the scared look on their faces (Sasuke wasn't looking as scared as the others but it was still _evident_ and that was enough for him.)

A beating from his petite student is something he didn't need.

They had started traveling again when they were ambushed by some rouge ninja. They assumed the positions and Naruto couldn't be happier.

_Finally_ he could talk! Being silence for the past couple hours were _killing him _and he wished Sakura were more like Hinata when it came to punishments. _At_ _least_ she didn't beat the _shit_ out of him and make him be quite for _3 hours_!

Once they had taken down the enemy—more like Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai did, Kakashi just watched—they met back up.

"Everyone ok? Any injuries I need to heal?" Sakura asked, her medic nin instincts coming in.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan!"

"I'm ok."

"Hn."

She smiled at her boys. "Good, then let's keep traveling!" Sakura was actually looking forward to it—besides the fact that she could go home faster. They hadn't argued all day and she was ecstatic that they kept it that way, even after they got ambushed. It wasn't until they settled down for lunch that she remembered why she wanted to kill them earlier.

"_Sai!_"

The pink haired kunoichi had noticed the malice in her Uchiha's now red eyes and how his tomoes spun quickly. And of course it was directed at the other two.

"Oh teme get that stick from up your ass!"

Sakura sighed. Should she break up the fight, beat them up and not heal them? Or watch it and still not heal them afterwards? Hm, decisions decisions.

Either way someone would end up hurt. But then again they wouldn't reach their destination until tomorrow morning so she didn't have to heal them right away.

On the plus side, they would be so exhausted by the time they got to the motel, they would pass out from exhaustion.

She continued to sit there and ponder her decision—even after she saw blood and ink and chidoris and rasengans—until a deep voice piped in. "You're not getting involved this time?"

She looked up at her grayed haired sensei. "Mm, no. they can fight until it's time to go. I was hoping by the time we got to the motel they would pass out."

"Taking the easy way out?"

"Taking the _simple_ way out. After all Kakashi, you always say don't use more chakra then what you have too." At that last part she smirked—Kakashi noticed it was a habit she had picked up from Sasuke—and continued on with her lunch.

.

.

.

They had reached the town closest to the village they were assigned to, and settled there for the night.

"Sakura-chaaan! It hurts!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to get into to a fight." She growled at the idiot blond. "Now get out my way!"

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up dobe, you're giving me a headache." The Uchiha was hurting just as bad as the idiot but unlike him, he _refused_ to voice it.

You know, Uchiha pride and all that.

Sai on the other hand, wasn't going to beg like Naruto but he wasn't going to keep his mouth shut like Sasuke. Instead he would politely voice his condition and hope that would be the key to getting healed.

"Ugly, could you heal my injuries? As you can see I'm not whining like Naruto or being a stuck up prick like Sasuke." He looked at Sakura, thinking that was definitely nice and polite.

Only Sakura didn't.

"No. You're all idiots and I'm going to bed." They all looked at her. "So _move._" She walked passed them and shut—more like slammed—the door.

"Was I not polite enough?"

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. He may have been acting cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside he was _dying_.

They only had gotten four rooms—it was the most the motel had—and there was five of them. And he knew without saying that he was either going to share a room with Sakura or share one with Naruto.

The first option, he didn't mind. Sakura was a _fantastic_ roommate and he found it _enjoyable_ sharing a room with her.

But his _second option_…

God, someone kill him.

Naruto was _horrible_ to share a room with and he _hated_ it. Even when they were genin. He had woken up _too many_ times with Naruto snuggled up to him. When they were younger he imagined it was Sakura and now he imagined it was Hinata. Either way he _hated_ it and deiced he had three options:

Ask to sleep in Kakashi's room. (Knowing that bastard he'd probably torture him.)

Bully Sai out his room (Sleeping in the same room with him was just a _no._)

Or go to Sakura.

Maybe Sakura would forgive him—for whatever he did—and let him sleep with her (in more ways than one.) But he knew that was next to impossible considering the foul mood she had been in.

Then again sleeping with Naruto, Sai, or Kakashi didn't sound too appealing.

He sighed, deciding that he'd rather deal with Sakura than _those_ three. And with that he knocked on the door of the lion's den. He almost let out a breath of relief when she opened it. He took a deep breath; he could do this.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

_Damn, and here he was thinking she wasn't still pissed._

Any other time, Sasuke would have just looked at her and expected her to understand what he wanted and let him inside. But _this_ time wouldn't be the case. Uchiha Sasuke was going to have to _ask_, or even worse _beg._

The thought disgusted him but he pulled himself together.

_Desperate times called for desperate measures_.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" he asked in the perfect voice that had no stuttering or stammering.

Sakura tilted her head and looked at him. The bastard _did_ look rather cute the way he was standing there. And a shirtless Sasuke was always a sexy Sasuke…

She stepped back and opened the door wider for him to enter.

Less than an hour later they were sleeping in the same bed together. Sure she was faced away from him completely and she didn't let him kiss her like there was no tomorrow but _at least_ he was here and not with the _other idiots._

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura had _never_ had the urge to kill _this bad_ in her _fucking life_. The trip to the village was horrible. The time they _spent_ at the village was horrible and the way _back_ was horrible.

She felt her hand twitch as she thought of reaching for her kunai.

"Sakura!" Tsunade snapped her out of her thoughts. "What happened?"

Really the Hokage couldn't understand how the mission turned that _horrible_. Team 7 had worked together flawlessly in the past. So what had happened now?

But as Sakura told her story of the constant bickering and fighting on the way there and when they got to the village they fought again, before and after they stopped the terrorists, and how they had walked in on her naked when they stopped at a bath house on the way home, not to mention how exhausted she was after leaving the village and just because of all the fighting and healing she had to do. And did she mention the constant bickering and fighting?

Yes, Tsunade understood _exactly_ how the mission turned to shit. She shook her head and took a swig of her sake. God help Team 7.

So when she asked for a few days off and a restraining order from her team, Tsunade gladly complied.

"Of course Sakura. Take as long as you need."

Sakura bowed her tired head respectively, "Thank you shishou."

The pink haired girl walked out of the Hokages office to see her team standing there waiting for her.

"Gomen Sakua-chan! I hope you're feeling ok." Naruto said with guilt laced in his voice.

_Like she gave a damn._

"Ya Ugly, you look horrible. You need some rest."

"Hn."

She looked at them for a moment before she laughed. "Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Once I get away from you _stupid annoying idiots!"_

They watched her retreating back; screaming at them was something they expected. What they didn't expect was for Tsunade to tell them she had a restraining order against them for the next _week_ and if they came within a _10 feet distance_ of her they would be sitting in jail.

_Defiantly something they did not expect._

It wasn't until a week later that Sakura had beat the shit out of them and smiled. When she was done she hugged them and said, "Were having dinner tonight Ichiruku after I get off work." She hugged them again and kissed Sasuke, "See you guys later."

"Sakura-chan has gone insane," Naruto said as he clutched his stomach, trying to breath. "What the hell did you do to her teme?"

"Ya?" Sai piped in.

Sasuke ignored the both of him. He didn't know and he didn't care but if _Sakura_ was in a happy mood that meant _he_ would be in a happy mood tonight. _Over and over again._

The Uchiha smirked

_Fuck tonight._

He'd do it _now._

_**AAAANNNNNNDDD I FINISHED! I hope you all liked it! I felt this is one of one of the best ive ever written! I feel proud of myself for a writing a full Team 7 fic over 2000 words! I hope I portrayed Sai's character correctly! I barely write about him, but it was fun and I might do it again! Other than that I feel everyone was in character! Pretty good, ne?**_

_**OMG who's enjoying the bromance between Sasuke and Naruto right now?! And who else thinks its awesome that the Kages like him!? I mean ive ALWAYS liked him but its good they do too! XD**_

_**Recently I started watching Soul Eater and shit, THAT IS AMAZING! I love it soooo much and Soul is SOOO FUNNY and so is Black Star! I JUST LOVE EM! XD and Stein and Maka's daddy and, Soul Eater FTW! ^_^**_

_**Anyways, im sorry for my stupid rambling about my writing and crap. I think I was in a bad mood but wateves, no more of that!**_

_**So keep calm and lovez you some Itach! ^/_\^ and while you're at it, LOVE THE WHOLE AKASTUKI! I do! If you want an AWESOME laugh watch Naruto SD (Rock Lee and his Ninja pals) episode 38! I SWEAR you'll die laughing at the Akastuki!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki**_


End file.
